


May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Hunger Games [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 55,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Hunger Games you win or you die. Tributes and volunteers pair up and fight against others to the death. Who will win and who will die? Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hunger Games setting, but there are differences. Obviously there aren't twelve districts, there are eight, based on the eight parts of the seven kingdoms, Dorne, The North, The Vale, The Reach, The Westerlands, The Riverlands, The Iron Islands and The Stormlands. And rather than picking a boy and a girl tribute from each (because there would be WAY too many teams to focus on) I decided on one tribute from each district who gets paired with a volunteer from the capital, which is King's Landing. This is a mix mash of Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire and Hunger Games with a bit of my own craziness thrown in. If this does not appeal to you, please don't send me hate comments, just simply don't read and save us all he agony. LOL! But for those who choose to read, I hope you enjoy it.

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.

The Reaping.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_In the land of Westeros, there had once been a great uprising. The Districts rebelled against their great capital, King’s Landing. The war was bloody and painful and many lives were lost. The district of The Wall, was even wiped from the face of the world, only to be remembered in history books as an example of what happens to those who cross the Capital._

_Once the war was over and the rebels, stopped, the capital passed a new law. Every year, each of the eight districts would offer up a tribute, between the ages of twelve and eighteen, to fight to the death, in an arena in King’s Landing. One from the North, one from the Westerlands, one from the Reach, one from the Stormlands, one from the Riverlands, one from the Vale, one from the Iron Islands and one from Dorne._

_To make fair exchange, eight from the capital would volunteer to work with these tributes, to fight at their sides in a show of brotherhood. The volunteer and tribute left alive at the end would be showered with glory and riches, enough to last their whole lives through, and the promise that they and their families would be safe and never have to enter the arena again. This was to be an example of the generosity and love of the capital for its fellow district members. The losers would die, and this was an example of what awaited anyone who wished to rebel again, and start the war that nearly destroyed Westeros. This law became tradition, and this tradition was known as..._

_The Hunger Games._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Reaping day for the 74th annual Hunger Games in the Stormlands District. In King’s Landing, eight volunteers had already agreed to participate. The eight tributes would be reaped from the districts. Those who took rations from the capital, and from King Robert Baratheon, had to take the risk of being picked as tribute. Those who lived in King’s Landing did not need to worry about this little detail.

Jaime Lannister was sat on the train to the Stormlands, a volunteer this year. He looked at the Stormlands District mentor, Beric Dondarrion. He was thirty years old, twelve years older than Jaime, and he was missing an eye from his own stint as a tribute in the arena. A girl, who Jaime had thought was younger than him at first, but was actually seven years older than him, called Pia, bustled around the train carriage. She was dressed in a vibrant skirt suit of deep violet, her brown hair teased into a strange style, shaped like a dolphin, and her face was painted with vibrant coloured make-up. Pia looked at Jaime and started to speak to him.

“Remember Jaime, tributes are not volunteers like you. They’re not brave. You may end up paired with a twelve year old, crying for their mother every day and night until you both die or win. You can’t let that distract you. As a volunteer and a Lannister, people expect a lot from you. Be solemn, being a volunteer or a tribute is an honour, but also remember to smile. If you want sponsors to help you while you’re in the arena, you have to give them something to appreciate.” Pia said.

“Most people die in the arena.” Beric stated firmly. Pia frowned at Beric but didn’t say anything, just carried on bustling around, arranging papers and looking at files.

“How old were you when you entered the arena Beric?” Jaime asked.

“I was twelve myself. One of those little children ‘crying for their mother day and night’ as Pia put it.” Beric replied.

“And yet you won.” Jaime stated. Beric frowned.

“Fourteen other people had to die for me to win Lannister. I was paired with a volunteer, Barristan Selmy. He was a good man to have at your side. He guards King Robert now. I don’t know if I would have survived if it wasn’t for him. I killed four people in the games. Four lives that were cut short. Have you ever killed Lannister?” Beric asked.

“Of course not. This is my first time as a volunteer.” Jaime stated angry. Beric didn’t say anything, his one good eye looked out of the window of the train into the distance to see the clear, deep blue seas of the Stormlands. Jaime didn’t say anything else as the train carried on. He wondered if he could handle some crying child at his side for the games. He’d heard of other volunteers killing their tribute teammates and wondered if he would ever consider such a thing. He found he didn’t like to think about it. The idea disgusted him, and so he dismissed the thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne woke to screaming that morning. She sat up and looked over and Pod, curled up in a terrified ball, screaming in his dreams. Brienne ran over and sat on her little cousin’s bed.

“Pod. Podrick. It’s alright Pod.” Brienne said gently as she brought him out of sleep. Pod woke up and hugged Brienne tightly, tears in his eyes as his arms wrapped around Brienne’s waist.

“I dreamed they called me for the Games. I dreamed I was in the arena.” Pod whispered.

“You’re not Pod. It’s your first year. They won’t call you.” Brienne said gently. “Try to go back to sleep.” Brienne told her small cousin softly. Pod looked up at Brienne.

“Sing Brienne. Please?” Pod pleaded. Brienne nodded and Pod settled back on his pillow and listened as Brienne sung to him.

“Deep in the meadow, under the willow,

A bed of grass, a soft, green pillow,

Lay down your head, and close your eyes,

And when you wake, the sun will rise.” Brienne saw that Pod was sleeping when she had finished. She smoothed his dark fringe from his face and tucked the covers in around him before getting up to go and try to hunt some food for them to eat. She dressed quickly and went towards the woods. They were fenced off, but Brienne had her ways to get round it. She found the crevice she managed to squeeze through every time she went hunting, and found her makeshift weapons. She always hid them in spots where no one would think to look. She was the only one that came to hunt here at any rate. After a while, she tracked down a deer and got off a clean shot with her bow and arrow and got a direct hit, killing the deer instantly. Then Brienne set to work, skinning the dear and cutting it up. She had a sack that she often carried for rare occasions, when she caught something this big. Once she had cut it up, she took the skin and left the offal, that was of no use, for the animals in the forest. She made her way back home and hung the pieces of meat in the ice shed where they kept food. Everyone had one, but no one had much food really.

“Brienne? Where did you get that?” Brienne looked at her father. He was a great bear of a man. He worked on the boats that sent fish to the capital. His skin was tanned and weather-beaten and his hair almost white from his time spent in the sun. Sometimes he was able to sneak home some fish and they were able to eat, but that was never a certainty, and if her father was ever caught, he would be killed. The fish were for the rich and privileged in King’s Landing, not for the poor scum in the Stormlands.

“From the forest father.” Brienne replied honestly.

“If you were to get caught Brienne...” Her father trailed off.

“Then it would be one less mouth for you to feed. With this we can eat for a while hopefully. Once I clean the skin and hang it to dry properly, I’ll be able to sell it, or we can use it for you or Pod to keep warm in the winter.” Brienne said. She got to work scrubbing the blood from the skin. Brienne’s father looked at his daughter. His stern grey eyes filled with sadness.

“Brienne, I cannot lose you too. You and Podrick are all I have left.” Her father said softly.

“Don’t think about it father. We haven’t got any choice. Pod and I are both to be at the Reaping today.” Brienne said sadly. Selwyn Tarth nodded. He knew this, just as Brienne did. He watched as she scrubbed the pelt clean and then took it to hang it up in the house. They couldn’t hang it outside, or people would know that Brienne had been hunting, they might come for the little food they had. Brienne hung the pelt on a makeshift line in the kitchen pantry. It was also empty, but Brienne had often used the spot to hang things up. “Once it’s dry we’ll be able to do something with it.” Brienne stated firmly. Selwyn nodded, and then he and Brienne went to the ice shed and started preparing most of the deer to be salted. It would keep for longer and they needed food desperately. Brienne hated that they had to live like this, hand to mouth, hoping they wouldn’t starve. Yet for the minuscule rations they received from King’s Landing, their great capital, they had to risk being Reaped for the Hunger Games. It wasn’t fair, but it was the only way they could survive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the train pulled in to the Stormlands, Jaime got off the train with Pia and Beric.

“I’m going to see an old friend of mine.” Beric said.

“An old friend?” Pia asked, frowning.

“No one is working in the Stormlands today. It’s Reaping day. They’re all spending what could be the last day they have with their families.” Beric replied. Then he was gone. Pia looked at Jaime.

“I wouldn’t suggest that you wander around here Jaime. This isn’t the capital. There are extremists that would see your appearance as a slight, who might attack you because today is Reaping Day.” Pia said.

“I’ll stay here.” Jaime said. Pia shook her head vehemently and took Jaime’s arm. She led him to the district’s Hall of Justice, where the Reaping took place every year. The platform was being washed down and the flags of King’s Landing were being hung up. Pia smiled brightly.

“We can wait inside the Hall of Justice. It’s not going to be too long now.” Pia stated firmly. Jaime followed the enthusiastic brunette as she smiled and flirted with the workmen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Selwyn Tarth received a knock at his door and saw Beric standing outside.

“How are you Beric?” Selwyn asked him.

“As well as can be expected.” Beric replied. Selwyn looked sadly into his small home. On the mantle there were pictures of all of his children, and Pod.

“If Brienne or Pod get chosen as tributes, I want you to promise you will do all you can to protect them Beric.” Selwyn said softly.

“You don’t need to ask me to do that, I would do it anyway. When my father died, you protected me. You did what you could for me, even after the games. I tried to protect the others. I truly did.” Beric replied. Selwyn nodded.

“I know. But the games have been cruel to my family. I’ve lost three children to it already. I don’t want to lose my last child, or my only nephew. I don’t know if I can survive another loss.” Selwyn said softly. Beric nodded.

“I promise you I will do all I can to ensure the survival of your daughter and your nephew.” Beric said. Selwyn nodded.

“What about the volunteer? Does he or she seem likely to kill their tribute?” Selwyn asked.

“No. He’s not like Meryn Trant or Gregor Clegane. He seems a decent boy, if a little naïve and arrogant. He’ll grow out of that in the arena. He’s eighteen years old.” Beric said.

“Who is he?” Selwyn asked.

“Jaime Lannister.” Beric replied.

“A Lannister? In the games? He volunteered?” Selwyn asked.

“Strange as it is, yes he did.” Beric replied.

“I’d best go and find Pod and get him ready for the Reaping. Brienne isn’t back yet, but she will be.” Selwyn said sadly. Beric nodded.

“I’ll be off. You won’t see me at the Reaping. I never attend. May the Gods be with you Selwyn.” Beric said.

“And also with you Beric.” Selwyn replied as Beric left the old hut, leaving Selwyn to his dark thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was trading at the black market. She knew full well that if she was caught, especially trading the coal that she managed to pilfer from the mines, she would probably be killed by the peacekeepers, men in uniforms who held guns, who kept the districts from rioting. She handed over a small sack of coal to an old woman, who handed her several balls of thread.

“Thank you Brienne. You’re a sweet girl.” The woman said gently.

“That’s alright Miss Donyse. Don’t worry.” Brienne said softly. She saw a pin on Donyse’s stall table. A golden Mockingjay pin. Brienne stared at it. It seemed familiar to her. “What is this?” Brienne asked. The old woman smiled.

“Take it. It belonged to your mother. She traded it long ago for wool to make you a blanket, when you were just a babe in arms. I... I didn’t wish to take it, but she refused to take the wool without payment. It was once a symbol of the rebellion. The Mockingjay.” The old woman said gently. Brienne held the pin in her hand, her thumb gently grazing over it and feeling the smooth metal underneath her finger pads.

“Thank you.” Brienne said softly. She put the pin in her pocket and left, looking back at Donyse and wondered how long the woman had kept it, wishing she could give it back to her mother.

When she arrived home she saw Pod was already dressed. He looked neat and tidy in his shirt and pants. He’d had a bath and his hair was neatly combed. Brienne smiled at him. She crouched down in front of him and took his hand. “You look very handsome Pod. Just remember to tuck your shirt in at the back.” Brienne told the boy as she gently tucked his shirt in. He beamed at her as she gently brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“Brienne.” Brienne looked up at her father. He was the only person she knew who was taller than her. “You have to get ready.” He said gently. Brienne nodded. She opened up Pod’s hand.

“This will keep you safe Pod. It belonged to my mother. If you keep hold of it, it will protect you.” Brienne told him. Selwyn Tarth looked in shock at the pin that Brienne had placed in her small cousin’s hand.

“Where did you find that?” Selwyn asked.

“Donyse gave it to me. She said... she said mother traded it for some wool to make me a blanket when I was a baby. She said she always wanted to give it back.” Brienne said. Selwyn nodded. Brienne went and got ready, knowing that it would soon be time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

From the windows in the Hall of Justice, Jaime watched as people went about their daily business. He couldn’t help feeling sad as he saw children dressed in threadbare rags and women pegging clothes up on makeshift lines that hung across their porches. He saw men who looked bedraggled and broken down, hauling themselves from the docks after a night of trying to catch fish before the day’s Reaping. He saw old men and women looking fearfully at the peacekeepers and Jaime couldn’t think why that was. They were there to keep the peace, so why should anyone be scared of them?

“It will be time soon Jaime.” Jaime looked at Pia, who had entered the room and smiled brightly. “It’s a beautiful day for a Reaping ceremony.” Pia added cheerfully. Jaime nodded carefully, wondering if these people felt the same way.

He watched as children gathered in the square. He saw they all looked fearful. Little girls all dressed in pretty dresses, or what passed as pretty in this district, holding hands with sisters, brothers, friends, all so obviously praying it wouldn’t be them. He saw as they were registered, gave their names, and had to give a drop of their blood to the officials. Jaime couldn’t watch anymore as one little girl cried, as her finger was pricked for her blood, and went to wait with Pia until the moment arrived. He knew it would be soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne couldn’t help as she stood there, in the Stormlands District square, waiting for someone to be called as tribute, remembering the other Hunger Games that she had watched.

The first time Brienne ever watched the games, it had been the 68th Hunger Games. She was ten years old. Her oldest sister, Arianne, had been chosen as tribute to work with volunteer Elia Martell. If they won, Brienne’s family would never have had to take rations from the capital again. They would've been wealthy enough to never have to go through another Reaping ceremony.

Arianne and Elia had lasted until the very end. It was them and another volunteer and tribute, who were left. Brienne hadn’t let her older brother Galladon drag her from the screens set up in Stormlands District square. Galladon was fifteen, Brienne’s other sister Alysanne, was thirteen. Brienne had watched with them as the volunteer known as ‘The Mountain’, Gregor Clegane, rammed a spear into Arianne’s throat. Brienne had watched as Arianne choked on her own blood, desperately trying to claw the spear point from her throat as Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch, the tribute from the Westerlands, raped and murdered Elia Martell. Clegane had smashed her head to pieces with his bare hands once he was done with her. Arianne had been seventeen. That was the first sibling Brienne lost to the Hunger Games.

Two years later, the 70th Hunger Games, Galladon was chosen as tribute. He was seventeen, Alysanne was fifteen, and Brienne was twelve. It had been her first year amongst the ranks of those who might be picked. She had prayed to the Gods that she wouldn’t be picked. Seeing how Arianne had died had scared her beyond belief. But when Galladon was picked, Brienne wished she could take her prayers back, wished she had been picked instead of her bright, brilliant, strong older brother. She stayed in the square again, as the games raged on. She did not even go home to bed, and Alysanne stayed by her side. Galladon was paired with a volunteer called Meryn Trant. Meryn hadn’t wanted to share the glory with a lesser tribute from the Stormlands. Two days after the games started, Meryn had called Galladon over to a stream of water, telling him it was safe to drink. He proved it by drinking it himself. As soon as Galladon had moved closer and knelt by the stream, Meryn had shoved Galladon’s head under the water and held him there. Brienne remembered crying out in anguish as she saw Galladon struggle to get free of Meryn’s grip. Brienne had sobbed as Galladon’s horrible struggle seemed to slow, as his limbs finally stopped moving, and then as he finally went completely still. Meryn Trant had won that year. A murderer who killed the tribute that was supposed to fight at his side.

Two years later, the 72nd Hunger Games, Alysanne was chosen. Brienne had screamed when Alysanne’s name had been picked. Brienne was fourteen, Alysanne seventeen, just like her other siblings. Her cousin Podrick had just come to live with them, and he was ten years old, not yet old enough to be a part of the Reaping. But Brienne had cried bitter tears as her last sibling was taken to the train with a volunteer called Jalabhar Xho. Jalabhar Xho had been killed in the Arena at the start of the games. Alysanne made it four days in, when she had gone to the aid of a small twelve year old boy, who was a tribute of the Westerlands. She had tried to help that boy, who was pinned to the ground beneath a fallen tree. Brienne had watched and Pod had stood at her side. As Alysanne had tried to free the boy, she had been set on by three other teams and killed, along with the boy. Brienne had been almost completely numb as one man thrust his sword into Alysanne’s back, while a girl had stuck a knife into her belly. One of the others had slit the boy’s throat. Brienne had given up on hope the moment her last sibling had died. She had hugged Pod, comforted him, as he cried for Alysanne, just as Galladon had done for her. But Brienne knew then what Galladon had known. There was no hope. The capital, the great King’s Landing, was going to pick them all off until none of them were left. Brienne didn’t know if she could muster up enough strength to care anymore.

Many saw the Tarth family as cursed. Every two years a Tarth would end up in the games and would die. It seemed tradition. There were bets being made in the black market that Brienne or Pod would be called as tribute this year. Pod wasn’t a Tarth by name, but his mother had been their father’s sister, and when his parents had died, he’d been sent to live with them. Brienne hated that their own people were laying bets on their lives. Brienne hoped that neither she nor Pod were called this year. But then she remembered that hope was a bitter pill to swallow when it was crushed.

Brienne was sixteen this year. Pod was twelve. It would be his first year as a part of the Reaping. Brienne was forced into a blue dress. It was the only dress she owned, and the only one that even looked like it belonged on her. It matched her eyes and it was the nicest thing she owned. Her thick, straw like, blonde hair was tied into a messy braid, for that was all Brienne could do with it. She never left it down and leaving it in a ponytail wouldn’t do on Reaping day. Mostly, Brienne ran around in pants and shirts and kept her hair tied in a messy bun. She felt more comfortable that way, even though she would have preferred to cut her hair. Her father had forbidden it. He said that her mother had loved to brush her hair when Brienne was just a tiny little girl, so she did what she could with it. But today she had to look her best, as all tributes did. Podrick stood with the boys to the left this year. They were arranged that girls stood to the right and boys to the left, split into rows to stand and await their fates. How Brienne wished she could send Pod over to her father and not worry about what was going to happen. How many children could one family lose? It was a question Brienne asked herself as she’d watched all her siblings die in the arena. Life was cruel to the Tarth family of the Stormlands District.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime walked with Pia to the platform in the Stormlands. He knew one of these children would be paired with him in the games. He’d volunteered after his sister had married King Robert, and he felt there was nothing left for him to live for. He’d loved his twin his whole life, and now... now she was beyond his reach. They had been growing distant from each other for a long time. But it was her marriage that had sealed it for him. Their father had arranged for his eighteen year old twin, to marry the much older, fat King. Cersei had not complained about the issue at all. She had been happy. She had told Jaime that they could have all the power of King’s Landing at their fingertips. Jaime didn’t want power. He had just wanted her. She had scoffed at his answer and said that he obviously didn’t understand how things worked. Those with power go what they wanted, those without had to watch as it all happened. His sister had determined that his love was worth nothing compared to wealth and power, and to Jaime, that was the thing that broke his heart the most. Of course, Cersei and his broken heart were not the only reason he had volunteered. He had volunteered because it had looked like their father was about to volunteer Tyrion, and Jaime would not allow his younger brother to be forced into the arena. He’d lost his twin already. He would not lose his little brother as well.

Jaime knew all the other volunteers. Gregor Clegane was volunteering again. He had been a part of the games six times since he came of age. Vargo Hoat had also volunteered this year. He had won the games twice before and was known for being vicious in the arena. Oberyn Martell had volunteered. Jaime wasn’t surprised by this either. He was one of many that wanted to kill Gregor Clegane. The man had raped and killed Oberyn’s sister. Jaime had been watching with his father, sister and brother as Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch had raped and killed Elia Martell. The other girl, the tribute that had been with her, had been brave, but had choked on her own blood as it happened. Jaime remembered the girl was only seventeen. Jaime didn’t remember the girl’s name, only that she was blonde and from the Stormlands as well.

 _“At least the ones from the Stormlands fight by your side until the end.”_ Jaime thought to himself, as he remembered how the girl had tried to fight back against Gregor Clegane, even as she choked on her own blood with a spear point sticking out of her throat. There was also Ramsay Bolton, another volunteer who had been a part of the games before. He was also known for the evil things he did to win. There was also Meryn Trant, a vicious man with an evil temper, matched only by his awful deeds. Jaime had heard stories of his training methods, and how cruel he was to those he kept in bondage. There was also the story that Trant had drowned his tribute in his first appearance in the games. Jaime couldn’t think why anyone would want to do that really. Then there was Taena Merryweather and Barbrey Dustin, the only female volunteers. There were usually few female volunteers. It didn’t surprise Jaime. Most women didn’t volunteer to fight to the death if they didn’t have to. Men were more likely to volunteer for the honour and glory because they felt the need to prove themselves. Taena and Barbrey were clearly not most women. Jaime knew Taena from growing up with her in the capital. But the women had obviously decided they wished to volunteer. Jaime wasn’t really expecting to survive the games if he was honest with himself. This was his attempt at suicide. He couldn’t live without his twin. At least that was his thought. But it was strange to see the faces of these children in front of him. They didn’t volunteer, they had no choice, and suddenly Jaime felt bad for being there and lowering their chances of surviving and getting back home to their families.

Jaime ascended the stairs of the platform and looked at the crowd. They all looked so young, the tributes. He saw the parents and those who were not of age to take part in the Reaping, off to one side. They were small children or those over the age of eighteen. There were few of the latter category in that spot. The Stormlands had obviously seen their share of suffering and losing their tributes. Pia smiled prettily at the crowd.

“Hello everyone! Today is a fine day for our annual Reaping ceremony. But first I will introduce you to Jaime Lannister, our volunteer from the capital!” Pia exclaimed cheerfully. There was some weak clapping and Jaime didn’t know how the woman beside him could stand the apathy in her audience. “Now I shall pick out the name of the courageous young tribute, who will have the honour of representing the Stormlands District in this year’s Hunger Games!” Pia exclaimed. She dipped her hand into a glass bowl, filled with little white papers. She pulled out one and opened it. “And this year’s tribute is...” Pia trailed off as she delicately opened the folded piece of white paper. “Podrick Payne!” Pia exclaimed. The crowd went even more silent than before, if that were possible. The silence was deafening, like the silence of a crypt.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne felt the blood drain from her face.

 _“No!”_ She thought to herself. She looked over at her small cousin. He was just a child, not old enough to compete in the games, at least not in her opinion.

“Come now dear, where are you?” The brunette called from the stage. Podrick started walking, looking worried and fearful. Everyone cleared a path for him, almost as though if they touched him they might catch some disease. The capital’s peacekeepers came out and were ready to escort Podrick away.

 _“I can’t let them take him. I can’t!”_ Brienne mentally yelled. She ran forward, her long legs carrying her faster than she could even think possible.

“Pod!” She yelled. Pod looked back at her, his dark eyes full of sadness and innocence. Brienne knew what she had to do then. It was the only way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime watched as a tall, blonde girl ran out from the ranks of girls and tried to get past the peacekeepers, tried to get to the boy that had been picked as tribute.

“I volunteer! I volunteer!” She screamed. Time seemed to stop. Everyone in the crowds gaped at the tall, gangly teenager. “I volunteer!” She yelled again as she barged past the peacekeepers, who seemed too shocked to stop her. “I volunteer as tribute!” She exclaimed. Pia looked at the girl in surprise as she stood defiant, her fists clenched at her sides, ready to do battle. The girl was by no means pretty, but she looked like a warrior, stood as she was in front of a crowd of so many, completely alone.

“Well! What a surprise! We have our first ever volunteer tribute!” Pia said. Jaime saw the girl run forward and embrace the boy, who hugged her back. She said something to him, something too quiet for Jaime to hear.

“No! Brienne no! No! You can’t do this! You can’t! No!” The boy yelled. That was when one of the peacekeepers grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him away, still yelling. The girl was led to the platform and Jaime noticed that there were two peacekeepers in front of her, and two behind. He saw that the two behind the girl had their hands on her lower back, guiding her, or making sure that she didn’t run, Jaime couldn’t be sure. When the girl ascended the stairs up the platform, Jaime noted that her blue dress matched her eyes. Her eyes were so blue that Jaime was sure they could rival oceans. They seemed to be the only pretty thing about her. Pia stood her in front of the microphone.

“So our first volunteer tribute! What’s your name dear?” Pia asked her.

“Brienne Tarth.” The girl replied.

“And what made you volunteer for that young boy Brienne?” Pia asked.

“He’s my cousin. I don’t want him to die.” Brienne said softly. Pia blinked as though she did not understand the concept.

“Well... let’s have a big round of applause for our first volunteer tribute, Brienne Tarth!” Pia said. She clapped her hands, but the group did not clap. Jaime watched as they placed their thumbs and pinkie fingers together and kissed their other three fingers, which they all then raised in salute to Brienne Tarth. He watched as Brienne did the same thing back. He saw the boy was with a great bear of a man now, a man who looked as though the world had ended, a man who had Brienne’s hair colour, and the boy was sobbing as the man held him tightly. Pia still looked shell shocked. She looked at Brienne and Jaime. “Well... shake hands you two. You will be working together after all.” Pia said. Jaime stepped forward and stood in front of Brienne. He held out a hand, and she held out her own and they shook hands. Jaime wasn’t sure what it was, but in that moment Jaime knew this girl was not going to allow herself to die easily in the arena. He could see it in her eyes. He’d never seen such determination in anyone before, and he wasn’t sure if it scared him or made him eager to see what she could do. “Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!” Pia exclaimed cheerfully.


	2. The Tribute Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks to everyone who read and commented and sent me Kudos. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.
> 
> On a separate note, my fic Coven - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001494/chapters/1983247 has been nominated for Fanfic Fanatic Awards. So if any of you read it, please go and vote for me. Here's the link - http://fanaticfanficsawards.blogspot.co.uk/p/voting_30.html
> 
> In fact, there are so many people and fandoms to vote for, so just go ahead and take a look and vote! (nods)

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.

The Tribute Tour.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was waiting in a room in the Hall of Justice. The peacekeepers kept guard outside. They were there to make sure she didn’t run, of course. She looked out of the window and saw the sea. It was the sea of her homeland, the sea of the Stormlands district, and she knew she might never see it again. They gave the tributes until sunset for people to come and say goodbye. Then they loaded them on a train that took them on a tour of the eight districts, minus their own, and then to the capital and the arena. Brienne wasn’t sure if she was afraid. She didn’t regret volunteering, so long as it meant Pod would live. That was all she cared about. The door opened and Brienne was shocked to see old Donyse shoved into the room.

“Miss Donyse? Are you alright?” Brienne asked gently as the door was slammed closed.

“I’m fine dear girl. You always worry about others before yourself. Your brother and your sisters were all the same.” Donyse said sadly. “So was your mother and your father is still the same. You all have good hearts.” Donyse added.

“Thank you for coming to see me.” Brienne said.

“No thanks needed child. You fight for your life and come home if you can. Either way, I promise I’ll do what I can to look after your little cousin and your father. All of us in the market have agreed on it.” Donyse said firmly. Brienne took a deep breath, trying to make sure she didn’t sob. These were her people and she had never thought they cared about her at all, until today.

“Thank you Donyse. Thank everyone. I’ve told Pod to... to do what I was doing before. He’s a good boy. He’ll do what he can.” Brienne said.

“It doesn’t matter child. You have done so much for everyone. Your meat helped a good few of us not to starve in the last few winters. The pelts you provided kept people warm. Your herb and coal collecting saved many lives Brienne. Do not forget that here, in this district, in the Stormlands, you are loved, and if you die, you will be missed. Just as we miss your sisters and brother and mother. We will not forget you child, no matter how much you may think we will. We haven’t forgotten your siblings either.” Donyse said. Brienne hugged the old woman.

“Thank you Donyse. Thank you so much.” Brienne whispered. That was when a peacekeeper opened the door.

“Time’s up!” He barked. Donyse hugged Brienne and then gently cupped her face with her old, gnarled, well worked hands.

“You will make us all proud dear girl. No matter what happens. We will all be rooting for you.” Donyse said. Brienne nodded as Donyse was led from the room.

An hour later, the door opened again and two peacekeepers shoved in her father and Pod. Pod immediately ran to Brienne and wrapped his arms around her.

“You can’t go! Let me go instead!” Pod exclaimed. The peacekeepers glared.

“I will be alright Pod. I have to go.” Brienne replied.

“You have three minutes.” One of the peacekeepers growled out. Then he closed the door. Brienne hugged Pod tightly. She looked at her father.

“Don’t take rations from the capital anymore. It’s not worth it. Keep Pod out of it, at least until he’s eighteen, then it won’t matter. It’ll be hard work, but I know you’re both strong enough. Just don’t let him put his name in again, father.” Brienne said softly.

“Don’t worry about us child. We’ll be fine. Worry about coming home again.” Selwyn said.

“I won’t make promises father. I can’t. Arianne, Galladon and Alysanne, they all promised to come home and never did. I can’t have that hope. I can’t promise something when I have no control over it.” Brienne said softly.

“Promise me you will do what you can. That is all I ask.” Selwyn said sadly. Brienne saw the tears misting over her father’s eyes. Brienne clenched her fists, even as she hugged Pod to her.

“I promise that I will do whatever I can, I’ll try my hardest to come home. But if I die, you keep going. Don’t fall apart father. Pod needs you.” Brienne pleaded. Selwyn nodded.

“I will take care of Pod, just as I have always taken care of you my daughter.” Selwyn said sadly. Brienne nodded and looked at Pod, and stroked his hair gently back from his face.

“Listen Pod, be brave, you’re going to be fine. Don’t watch the games.” She said softly. Pod shook his head.

“I have to. I have to know what happens.” Pod said sadly. Brienne shook her head.

“I don’t want you to watch me die Pod. It’ll stay with your forever. I don’t want that for you.” Brienne said gently.

“You’re strong Brienne. You’ll win. You have to.” Pod pleaded.

“I’ll try. I promise I’ll try.” Brienne replied.

“Don’t go. Just run away. You might be able to.” Pod pleaded. Brienne shook her head.

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t. They’d come for you and father, Pod. You can use my bow and arrow to hunt, like I showed you. I know you don’t like it, but if it stops you being a part of the Reaping then it doesn’t matter Pod.” Brienne said gently. Pod opened her hand and placed the pin in it.

“It’ll protect you. Right?” Pod said. Brienne nodded.

“Yeah. Thank you Pod.” Brienne told him. Then she hugged him tightly. She stood up and looked at her father. “I’m sorry father. I’m so sorry.” Brienne said. She could feel tears threatening to spill. Selwyn Tarth already had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Don’t be sorry Brienne. Don’t be. This isn’t your fault. You wanted to protect him. Just...” Selwyn didn’t carry on. Brienne hugged him too. That was when the peacekeepers came back and dragged them away. Pod screaming to get back to Brienne, and Selwyn giving her one quick, last hug, before the door was slammed closed behind them. Brienne wanted to cry in that moment. She truly wanted to. But she knew if she cried now, the peacekeepers would hear her. She would not give them the satisfaction of hearing her weep. Also, she knew there would be cameras at the train station waiting to project her face all over Westeros. She would not let them see her tears, her pain, because that was hers. Her pain was private, not for the entertainment of those in King’s Landing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was watching through the camera that was attached to the room as Brienne said goodbye to her family. It was cruel, at least in Jaime’s opinion. He saw the despair on the faces of her father and cousin. He saw the tears the girl refused to shed. He didn’t hear what was said, the sound was turned off. But he saw the anguish, and didn’t understand how these people survived it.

“It’s especially cruel isn’t it?” Jaime looked at Beric. He wasn’t sure when the older man had gotten there. “Are you wondering why there’s a camera here so that anyone can view this?” Beric asked Jaime. Jaime frowned, but shook his head. He knew how paranoid people in King’s Landing were.

“No. I’m wondering why you’re allowing _me_ to watch this.” Jaime replied. Beric gave Jaime a cool look.

“I’m letting you watch this because I could see it as soon as you got on the train. You volunteered, hoping to die. Why that is, is your business and yours alone, and I won’t hassle you to find out. I’m letting you see this because that girl is an innocent in all of this. She has a family who love her. She has everything to live for. If you decide to kill yourself, that’s your concern, but don’t take the girl down with you.” Beric said. Jaime frowned.

“I’m not planning to kill her.” Jaime replied.

“No, but you might with your actions. She’s _your_ tribute Jaime. She’s there to help you, to keep you safe. If you die, she is the one who will get blamed even if she survives the games.” Beric said.

“No one should blame her. She’s just a child.” Jaime said.

“She’s sixteen. Only two years younger than you. Younger are reaped all the time. This year alone, _two_ twelve year old children have already been reaped. If the girl hadn’t volunteered for her cousin, he would have been the third twelve year old child to enter the arena this year.” Beric said. Jaime felt sick to his stomach.

“I never knew things were like this in the outer districts. These people... they have nothing... no food, no medicine, no schools... why do they put their names in for the Reaping?” Jaime asked.

“Because they would starve to death without the meagre rations that are given to them by the capital Jaime. Even those rations are few and far between. Many have taken to poaching or stealing to feed their families. This is what the Capital doesn’t want people to see Jaime Lannister. Take it all in. Take in the starving orphans, the bedraggled widows, the desperate men who work from dawn until dusk on boats fishing for fish they’re not allowed to eat so they can make some coin to feed their families with meagre scraps.” Beric told Jaime. Then he left the room and Jaime wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt the need to do just as Beric said. He felt he had to take in what he was seeing. People were suffering while in the capital, no one knew or cared.

“It’s time to go Jaime. It’s nearly sunset and I’m sure you want to get to know Brienne properly. What with the two of you being a team.” Pia said happily as she arrived at the room. Jaime nodded and followed Pia, heading towards the train, not wanting to admit that he _did_ want to know this girl.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was escorted to the train, almost tripping over her own feet. The station platform was full of people. People of her district had crowded to get a good look at her. She saw old Donyse close to the doors, her father and Pod beside her. She desperately wanted to reach for them, to hold her father and cousin close one more time, but she knew if she tried she’d be dragged from them anyways. So she mouthed her love to them, not trusting her voice. Pod, her father and Donyse made the three finger salute to her, and soon the platform was filled with people all raising the same salute to her again. It was confusing for Brienne, for she had never thought that people liked her in her district. Perhaps she had been wrong. The peacekeepers didn’t look happy at the show that was happening before them and showed it by roughly tossing her onto the train. She just caught herself before she fell on the ground, then the peacekeepers who had ‘escorted her to the train’ pushed a button and the door closed. Brienne looked around her and walked into the car on her left. She saw the golden haired volunteer, sat on an armchair. She remembered that Pia had introduced him as Jaime Lannister. She also saw Pia stood there. Pia had come and picked the tributes for the last ten years. She had surely met Brienne’s sisters and brother. Whether the woman remembered them or not was something that drew Brienne’s curiosity.

“So, first we tour the eight districts and spend a week in each district. It allows bonding between the tributes and volunteers and those who will be watching. Of course we go to Dorne first, then the Westerlands, then the Reach, then we go to the Riverlands, then the Vale and then the Iron Islands. The North is last of course, and then we head straight for the capital. This will take us just over two months, maybe three months accounting for any bad weather during our travels.” Pia said enthusiastically. She seemed to take note of Brienne standing in the doorway. “Well, come in and sit down dear. The train will be leaving in a moment. There is so much to do with this presentation of tributes.” Pia said kindly. Brienne looked out of the window and saw the people still outside. Still with their hands raised in the three finger salute. Brienne then made the same gesture to them. She would miss her home. That was when the train started moving and Brienne watched for a few moments, as the Stormlands became a dot and disappeared into the horizon. She then made her way to a sofa and sat down, looking at Pia.

“You’ve been the King’s Landing’s Chaperone for the Stormlands for ten years, right?” Brienne asked. Pia looked uncomfortable.

“Yes I have. You know that. I’ve been coming to the Stormlands to pick out the tribute names in the Stormlands for as long as I’ve been a chaperone.” Pia stated. Brienne looked at Pia trying to see if the woman recognised her at all.

“Do you remember all the tributes who get on this train with you?” Brienne asked.

“Of course I do.” Pia said cheerfully.

“Does that include their names?” Brienne asked. Pia looked deeply uncomfortable.

“Well... yes...” Pia trailed off. Brienne could see that Pia probably did not remember the names of her siblings. She probably forgot them as soon as the next Hunger Games came around. Brienne frowned, wanting to ask more questions as Pia looked like she wanted to make an escape.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime could see the anxiety written on Pia’s face as Brienne asked questions.

“I’m going to go and find Beric.” Pia stated firmly. Then she was off and it was just Jaime and Brienne. Jaime stood up and sat on the opposite end of the sofa, looking carefully at Brienne.

“So... Brienne Tarth... you volunteered to be tribute in place of your cousin?” Jaime asked. Brienne looked at him.

“So... Jaime Lannister... you volunteered for glory and fame?” Brienne shot back.

“Maybe? Maybe not.” Jaime replied. Brienne looked at the ground.

“I...” Brienne looked as though she wanted to say something, but then she stopped. Her hands gripped at the cloth of her dress so tightly that her knuckles were white.

“Are you scared of me?” Jaime asked.

“I’m not _scared_ of anyone. Least of all a Capital brat.” Brienne replied, her gaze firm and steady, and Jaime could believe that she really wasn’t afraid. Jaime smiled at her.

“Well, you looked nervous. I assure you, I’m not planning to kill you.” Jaime said, a hint of amusement making its way into his voice. Brienne’s head turned to face Jaime and her eyes bored into him, as though she could see his soul.

“Other volunteers have said that to their tribute teammates before, and then killed them later.” Brienne replied.

“Then we shall have to get to know each other better so that you’ll realise I won’t kill you.” Jaime said gently. Brienne looked away from him. “You do realise that if we’re going to work as a team then we’ll have to talk to each other eventually.” Jaime added. Brienne blinked and then looked at Jaime again for mere moments.

“Yes... I suppose we will.” Brienne replied. Then she stood up and left the car. Jaime wondered exactly what was making this girl so wary of him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Brienne sat on her bed, in her room that had been shown to her by Pia, as she watched on a screen as the television covered some of the previous games. Varys the Spider and Petyr Baelish were presenting some of their favourite clips.

“Ah, the 68th Hunger Games was a veritable smorgasbord of surprises!” Petyr Baelish stated, almost gleefully.

“Of course Petyr. No one thought that Elia Martell would make it to the end with a Stormlands tribute. They’re not known for their fighting skills, like Dorne or the Westerlands. But they did make it.” Varys said. Then the clip came on, the clip that Brienne dreaded. “It was vile what The Mountain and Amory Lorch did to Elia Martell. Everyone loved that girl, and by the end of the games, they loved that sweet Stormlands girl who was her tribute teammate.” Varys added.

“For all the good it did them. But it was a terrible twist at the end, for them to come so close only to lose like that.” Petyr Baelish said. Brienne’s hands shook as she turned off the screen and buried her face in her pillow and sobbed, trying to muffle the sounds so that no one would hear. She had almost blocked that moment from her mind, or at least she had tried. That moment, when Brienne had watched her eldest sister die, would haunt her forever. Not one person remembered her sister’s name either. Oh Elia Martell was remembered. Elia Martell, darling of the capital, a sweet daughter of their city, who was raped and killed. She was remembered, but not Arianne, who had tried to keep her safe, not Arianne who had died choking on her own blood whilst Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch finished off the weaker Elia. Who remembered that her name was Arianne Tarth? Who remembered that she had been seventeen years old, and the eldest of four siblings? Who cared that Arianne was dead? No one cared, that was what Brienne realised. That was what she knew. No one cared that Arianne was just the first of four siblings sent into the arena. That those siblings had depended on her and loved her, and all they got back was a body they could not even say goodbye to because of the gaping hole through her throat. Brienne knew because she had gone to the Sept of the Stormlands, where Arianne’s body was being kept before they buried her. Brienne had opened the lid, and even though she had been horrified by what she saw, she had stayed and said goodbye to her older sister. Then she had kissed her cold forehead and left the Sept. No one knew she had been there, and no one knew that Brienne had always remembered how her sister had left, promising to come home, and had returned covered in blood, with a gaping, red maw where her smooth white skin had once covered her neck. Brienne had been haunted by it for years. She was still haunted by it now. She knew it would probably haunt her until the day she died. Then Galladon had left, smiling and promising to return, and had returned bloated from being drowned in the stream, his face almost unrecognisable, his eyes pink from all the blood vessels that had burst when he was being drowned, the lack of oxygen forcing them to explode. Carved into his chest were the words ‘No Capital Volunteers Need A Stormlands Tribute’, that Meryn Trant had carved into her brother with a knife. Brienne had hated Meryn Trant ever since, just as she hated Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. Alysanne had also come home with a red maw on her throat. Brienne had watched them all die on the screen in the District square, but that was nothing compared to seeing their bodies returned home. On the screen, she could pretend it wasn’t real, that it was too far away to be real, that anything that happened on a screen could be false and that somehow her siblings had escaped certain death, but their bodies told the story of what they’d suffered when they were returned home. Brienne wondered sometimes if she should have gone to see their bodies and say goodbye. She wondered if she might not have been better off not knowing, better off with the tiniest spark of hope. But she knew in her heart that she would have regretted not going even more. If she had not gone, she would not have said goodbye, and her mind would have conjured up far worse images to keep her awake at night. So Brienne was grateful for the truth, grateful she got to say goodbye. Some tributes didn’t even have a body to bring home. So she had to be grateful that she had something to say goodbye to. That was why Brienne could not trust Jaime Lannister. She couldn’t put her faith in him until she knew him. She would very likely die, and he would live and be victorious, or he would die and be remembered. She would only be remembered as the ugly Stormlands girl tribute. No one would remember her for anything else. No one would remember her name at all and her family would lose another member, and maybe, as she had done, Pod would come into the Sept to say goodbye to her. Maybe he would see her mutilated corpse and he would understand the truth, that no one ever really won the games, only survived. It was a hard learned lesson and Brienne had learned it well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was walking past Brienne’s room when he heard a muffled sob. Something stirred within him. The girl wasn’t pretty, but she was a girl, and she needed someone to comfort her. But Jaime did not knock on her door. He carried on to his own room. She was trying to hide her tears for a reason. He went into his room, turned on the screen, and saw Varys and Petyr Baelish on his screen discussing their favourite clips of the Hunger Games. Jaime clenched his fists. He had never liked the games since he’d watched the 68th Hunger Games and seen Elia Martell and the Stormlands girl die the way they did. Seeing what the two presenters thought were the best clips, was not what Jaime wanted to see. He switched the screen off and attempted to sleep, wondering if Brienne had seen this? She would have been ten during the 68th Hunger Games. Maybe she recognised the girl tribute, who had been stabbed in the neck by Gregor Clegane. It was an unsettling thought as Jaime tried to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Brienne woke and dressed quickly. She pinned her mother’s pin to her blue tunic and headed for, what was known as, the dining car. She found Beric, Jaime and Pia, all sat around eating breakfast. She sat down and started eating. She’d never seen so much food in her life. Fruit, cereal, sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, jam, butter, pancakes, waffles, syrup, chocolate... Brienne couldn’t take it all in. The eggs looked different from the eggs she sometimes managed to find while hunting and gathering herbs. She wondered if they came from a chicken. There hadn’t been a chicken in the Stormlands District since Beric won the games eighteen years ago. Her father had told her that Arianne had been fascinated by the bird, until it was eventually killed and eaten, as was the way of people with nothing to eat.

“Okay Brienne, Jaime, it’s my job to tell you how to survive the games, how to work together and how to win.” Beric stated.

“I’m not going to win.” Brienne said firmly. Jaime, Pia and Beric all looked at her. Brienne stared right into Beric’s one good eye. She assumed he’d lost the other in the games. “You know I’m not Beric. You know my father, you know who I am.” Brienne said softly.

“You’re Brienne Tarth.” Beric replied.

“And how many Tarths have gone into the games?” Brienne asked. Beric sighed.

“You can’t compare yourself to your siblings Brienne.” Beric replied. Brienne’s stare grew hard.

“ _How many Tarths_ have entered the arena Beric?” Brienne questioned again, firmly. Beric sighed.

“You will be the fifth, if you count your Uncle Endrew.” Beric said.

“And how many have come out alive?” Brienne asked.

“None, so far.” Beric replied honestly. Brienne nodded.

“Exactly.” Brienne said softly.

“That’s not the attitude to have young lady. You’re supposed to think of this as an honour, be determined to win for the honour of your distract.” Pia said petulantly.

“Is that what you told my siblings? Or were they proud enough to be tributes for the Stormlands? Do you remember their names?” Brienne asked. Pia blinked, looking confused. Brienne stood from where she sat. “I’m not all that hungry anymore.” Brienne added softly as she left the car.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime looked at Beric after Brienne had left.

“What was she talking about?” Jaime asked, but sure he knew the answer, even though he wished he didn’t.

“She’s the fifth in her family to be called to the arena as tribute.” Beric replied.

“The fifth?” Pia asked.

“Do you not remember Alysanne Tarth two years ago? You should. Alysanne Tarth was Brienne’s older sister and the third born in their family. She was killed when other teams set upon her. She had tried to save a twelve year old boy who was pinned by a fallen tree, and she died for it. They slit her throat, stabbed her in the back, the stomach, and left her to die with her entrails in the dirt. Four years ago it was Galladon Tarth who was tribute and was killed by his volunteer teammate, Meryn Trant. Trant drowned him. Told him that the water was safe to drink, drank from the stream himself, and then drowned the boy when he made to drink. Galladon was the second born and the only son, Brienne’s older brother. When Trant had killed him, he carved the words ‘No Capital Volunteers Need A Stormlands Tribute’ on the boy’s chest with a knife. Six years ago it was Arianne Tarth. She was killed by Gregor Clegane, and then he and Amory Lorch raped and killed Elia Martell, making them the victors. I’m sure you remember Arianne Tarth. She was Brienne’s eldest sister. Of course, her Uncle, her father’s older brother, had been called for the games before I was even born, during the first quarter quell. He was ripped apart by a pack of mutated animals that looked like wolves... or dogs.” Beric said. Jaime felt sick as he remembered. He’d never forgotten _that_ Hunger Games. He remembered the blonde girl choking on her blood. Only last night he had wondered if Brienne was crying because she recognised the girl on the screen. He felt sickened by the knowledge that Brienne Tarth’s siblings had been killed, and then their deaths were replayed over and over for amusement.

“That girl? Arianne Tarth? That tribute was her sister?” Jaime asked.

“Yes. Brienne was the youngest of four children, the other three were all killed in the arena. Every two years one of her siblings was picked. She’s the only one of her siblings left alive and now she is going to go into the arena as well.” Beric replied sadly. Jaime took a deep breath. He couldn’t imagine someone coming every two years and taking members of his family away and never seeing them again. He stood up from where he sat.

“I’m... going to go and talk to her.” Jaime stated. Beric and Pia said nothing as he left. He went and found Brienne’s room and knocked at the door.

“Go away!” The girl exclaimed, behind the door. Jaime sighed and pushed the button to open the door. It worked, Brienne had obviously forgotten to lock it. Brienne glared fiercely at him. “What do you want from me?” Brienne asked.

“Actually, I’d like to get to know you. We are teammates, whether you like it or not. I’m not Meryn Trant, I have no interest in drowning you or killing you. To survive, I’ll need a teammate. It will be better for both of us if we get to know each other. We’ll be on this train for a week before we get to Dorne, and over two months until we get to the capital for the games, so we have a chance to get to know each other without watching our backs for other volunteers and tributes. So I figure this is as good a chance as any.” Jaime stated. He held out his hand for Brienne to shake. “I’m Jaime Lannister of the Casterly Rock Lannisters of King’s Landing. I volunteered because I thought my father was going to volunteer my younger brother. He was born a dwarf and he probably wouldn’t survive the games, but if my father suggested it in a public place, Tyrion would have gone because he’s too proud to refuse publicly. So I volunteered.” Jaime said. Brienne looked at him sharply.

“He’s not the only reason you volunteered.” Brienne stated softly.

“How would you know that?” Jaime asked.

“It’s in your eyes. Your brother wasn’t your only reason for volunteering.” Brienne stated. Jaime sucked in a breath, not wanting to alienate Brienne, but not wanting to tell her why he volunteered. He didn’t know her well enough yet.

“You may well be right, but it’s a little early for me to pour out my _darkest_ secrets to you. All I can say is that I’m not in this for glory and fame.” Jaime settled on. Brienne blinked at him and nodded.

“Fair enough.” Brienne said. She moved up a little, bringing her knees up to her chest, and making room for Jaime to sit down. Jaime sat and made himself comfortable. 

“So.... what’s your favourite colour?” Jaime asked. Brienne snorted, trying to hide a laugh and Jaime smirked.

“Why would you ask me a question like that?” Brienne asked.

“Well, if we’re going to be teammates and we’re going to get to know each other, we might as well be friends. Friends talk about these things, or so I’ve been told.” Jaime replied. Brienne rolled her eyes and shook her head. “What? Are your experiences with friends so different?” Jaime asked. Brienne shook her head vigorously.

“I don’t... I never _really_ had friends. People think my family is cursed. I can’t really blame them.” Brienne said softly.

“No. You’re not cursed. You’ve just got bad luck.” Jaime replied. He felt a sort of sadness wash over him at the thought of anyone with no friends.

“Green.” Brienne said softly. Jaime blinked. “My favourite colour. It’s green. It reminds me of the forests I hunt in when rations and food get too low.” Brienne added. Jaime blinked.

“You go hunting?” Jaime asked. “Isn’t that illegal?” Jaime questioned again. Brienne let out a half laugh.

“When you’re starving and your little cousin or your sibling is crying because their stomachs are in pain from hunger, what would you do?” Brienne asked. Jaime nodded and stood up from where he sat on Brienne’s bed.

“You’re right. I’d do the same thing.” Jaime said softly.

“So what’s your favourite colour then?” Brienne asked him. If someone had asked him that question five years ago, even one year ago, he would have said green for his sister’s eyes, gold for her hair, or red for her lips, or red for the sigil of his family. But as he looked into Brienne’s eyes, only one colour came to mind.

“Blue. My favourite colour is blue. Blue like the oceans.” Jaime said. _“Blue like your eyes.”_ He wanted to add, but only thought. Brienne smiled, it was a toothy smile, and her teeth were not straight, but slightly crooked, and white. The smile reached her eyes and Jaime found that it was quite an endearing look on her, even as he left her room and went to his own, he wondered if he might just find a reason to survive after all. If not for himself, then for her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne looked at the screen as they played the clips from the 68th Hunger Games again. She wanted to rip someone apart with her bare hands as she saw her sister choking, the spear sticking out of her throat again.

“Your sister was brave. Braver then I think I would have been in her situation.” Jaime said. Brienne spun around to look at him in surprise, and also to see if he was joking, but she had learned after spending two days with Jaime, that he could never hide when he was lying. His eyes gave it all away. He was speaking truthfully now. Brienne turned back to face the screen.

“I watched it all happen. I watched the games in the District square. Galladon and Alysanne stood either side of me. I was ten years old and all I could do when Arianne died, was watch and cry. She was the eldest. She protected us when my father couldn’t. She looked after us. She was... she was strong. They brought back her body from the capital. Beric and Pia. Beric came to see my father and spoke about how people had grown to love Arianne. But that didn’t make me feel better about her death. It doesn’t matter how brave she was, because she isn’t here. A dog can be brave if it’s kicked. We all can be brave, but living... it takes more than bravery.” Brienne said softly. Jaime looked at Brienne, as though he couldn’t believe what she had said.

“Wise words. Are you sure that you’re younger than me?” Jaime asked. Brienne managed to smile, realising that Jaime was trying to shift her dark mood. That was when she learned she didn’t need to fear him, because he didn’t want to hurt her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Four days into their journey to Dorne, and Jaime found himself wandering around the train, bored out of his mind. He hadn’t seen Brienne anywhere all day and he wondered how she was fairing. He had travelled before with his family, Brienne had probably never left the Stormlands. He went to the door of Brienne’s room and pressed the button. The door flew open, and Brienne stood there wrapped in a towel that barely covered what it should. Brienne was wide eyed and open mouthed. Jaime blinked and immediately spun around, his hands over his eyes. Why he did this, he didn’t know. He hadn’t actually _seen_ anything. But somehow, that tiny glimpse of tantalising flesh, dusted in freckles, was stuck in his mind.

“I’m sorry Brienne. I should have knocked.” Jaime stated after a minute of silence.

“It’s... it’s alright. You can turn around now.” Jaime blinked and turned to see Brienne had thrown on some clothing. A simple set of grey cotton pyjamas adorned her long legs. The grey cotton clung to the small swell of her chest and the flat planes of her stomach. Her blonde hair was no longer long, but cut to just above her shoulders. Jaime waited for Brienne to make a gesture to say he was allowed to step into her room. “You can come in if you want.” Brienne said softly. Jaime walked in and pressed the button allowing the door to close, before he went and took a seat on Brienne’s bed.

“What did you do to your hair?” Jaime asked.

“I cut it. Long hair is a hindrance in the games. It’s better that I cut it now.” Brienne replied. Jaime looked past Brienne into the bathroom and saw a braid of straw lying on the rim of the sink. Then he saw some random trimmings that Brienne started to tidy up. Jaime merely watched as Brienne picked up the long braid and placed it in a small box.

“What’s with the box?” Jaime asked.

“If I die, Beric is going to take this home for my father. Apparently my mother liked to brush my hair when I was small. I don’t remember her, but my father didn’t want me to cut my hair because of her memory. But I don’t want it tainted by the arena.” Brienne replied.

“I really didn’t mean to walk in on you mostly naked. I wondered what happened to you all day. You haven’t even come out to eat.” Jaime explained. Brienne blinked in confusion and looked out at the window.

“Oh... I hadn’t realised how long I’d been in here.” Brienne said sadly.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Jaime asked.

“I come from the Stormlands District, not the capital Jaime. Food was not as readily available to me as it was to you. I probably do feel hungry, but I’ve learned to ignore the pangs of hunger. They don’t do much but tell me I want what I can’t have.” Brienne replied. Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be saddened or angry at this idea. No one, especially not this girl who had already lost so much, should have to ignore hunger pains.

“So... what made you stay in your room all day?” Jaime asked. Brienne looked at a small gold pin that Jaime now noticed was held in her hands. She wore it pinned to her clothes every day, and he realised that it was a Mockingjay.

“Today is the anniversary of my mother’s death.” Brienne said.

“That pin belonged to her?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded.

“She traded it to an old woman from my district, to get wool to make a blanket for me when I was a baby. I met with the woman on the day of the Reaping and she... she gave it to me. She told me she never wanted the pin but my mother wouldn’t accept charity.” Brienne replied.

“How... how did she die?” Jaime asked.

“When I was about two, she caught a fever. We had no medicine. There was no doctor we could turn to. The fever tore through her and after two weeks, my father thought it had broken. She had woken after two weeks of drifting between the land of the living and the dead, and she spoke to my father. The fever seemed gone and her skin wasn’t hot to the touch anymore. My father thought she had gotten over the worst, but he was wrong. It came back with a vengeance and took her in her sleep. My father never got over her loss. Every year, we thought about her. I don’t remember her face. My father has one photograph of her that he keeps hidden. Photos are a luxury in the Stormlands District. I don’t know about the other districts, we’ll see soon enough. I haven’t seen the photo in so long that I can’t even remember what _it_ looks like either.” Brienne said.

“I’m sorry for the loss of your mother. My own mother... she died giving birth to Tyrion. No one was expecting it. She... if they had known Tyrion was going to be a dwarf, they would have... prepared... she haemorrhaged... lost too much blood after labouring with Tyrion for nearly twenty four hours. My father always hated him for it.” Jaime said. Brienne looked at Jaime.

“That must be hard, especially for your brother.” Brienne said.

“It is hard for him.” Jaime replied.

“I’m sorry for your loss too.” Brienne said. The pair sat in silence, trying not to think too much about their own losses or each others.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the last night of their journey to Dorne. That night, Brienne looked out of her window on the train. The track ran over the sea and Brienne looked at the water, glistening under the light of the moon. Brienne had never been to Dorne. She’d heard it was hot, and that was all she knew, and she wondered if she should ask Beric any questions about the district. But tonight, Brienne could see every star in the sky, and every gentle wave of the ocean. She could see the moon was full and it’s reflection in the sea, reminded her of home, when she went with her father on his fishing boats some nights, when she had been small and the ocean had been a whole world within itself. She heard a knock at her door. She didn’t answer. She knew it was Jaime. They had established that Jaime would knock on her door and would come in so long as Brienne didn’t call out that she was changing. He’d insisted on this after he’d walked in on her wrapped in a towel, though Brienne had no idea what had made Jaime seem so embarrassed about the whole thing. Brienne knew he had been embarrassed rather than disgusted. She had seen it in the slight blush that crept over the tops of his cheeks that he had managed to force back, and in the way he seemed to look at her over the last three days. Brienne had been told, often and loudly, by most of the boys in her district, and some of the women and girls that she was lacking in many things that would make her seem a woman. So Brienne couldn’t fathom why Jaime would feel embarrassed about seeing some of her freckled skin. Her door opened and she was proved right as Jaime waltzed in and took a seat on her bed, as Brienne carried on looking out of the window.

“Homesick?” Jaime asked her.

“Yes. Does that surprise you?” Brienne shot back. Jaime shook his head.

“No. You have a right to be homesick.” Jaime replied.

“Are you homesick?” Brienne asked him. Jaime looked a little confused for a moment.

“No. It sounds sad really doesn’t it? I miss my little brother, Tyrion. He’s the same age as you. But the capital isn’t somewhere where you feel at home. It’s peopled by false smiles and full of opulence that’s so cloying it’ll kill you eventually.” Jaime said softly.

“I... I don’t understand... they say there is always food in the capital. Children go to school and there are doctors available for every need.” Brienne said. Jaime smiled at her.

“Oh that’s all true. People throw grand feasts where they serve drinks to make you vomit so you can try every single dish that is served. Children go to school to learn about our great history, but we’re never told about the outer districts. I learned more about the Stormlands in one afternoon of being there then I have my entire life of education in the capital. As for the doctors... well it’s true they’re there to help you when you’re sick, but they also help you to change your face cosmetically to go with the fashions. There are people with puffy lips, green skin, blue skin, pointed ears, cat tails, whatever they feel is in fashion at the time.” Jaime said. Brienne gasped.

“Why? I don’t understand why people would do that to themselves.” Brienne asked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime couldn’t help smiling at Brienne’s naivety and innocence.

“They do it because they’re bored Brienne. They have nothing to strive for. Everyone has everything they could possibly need or want. They love the games and watching them is a highlight every year. Those who volunteer are treated like royalty.” Jaime said sadly.

“And yet you say fame and glory aren’t the reasons for you volunteering.” Brienne shot back.

“They’re not. I hate the games. I watched the 68th games with my father, sister and brother at King Robert’s palace. After watching that... what happened to Elia Martell and... your sister... I never watched the games after that unless it was unavoidable.” Jaime said. Brienne looked shocked.

“You... you hate the games?” Brienne asked.

“I can’t stand them. People shouldn’t be forced to die like that.” Jaime replied. Brienne grinned at him.

“I’m glad someone thinks so. I... I only watched when...” Brienne trailed off, her smile dropping from her face, but Jaime didn’t need her to continue. He knew she was trying to say she only watched when one of her siblings was competing. Jaime could not understand how Brienne could smile after seeing all her older siblings die in the arena.

“It’s okay Brienne. I understand.” Jaime said gently, trying to ease the girl’s discomfort. Brienne smiled sadly at Jaime.

“You don’t. Not really. But thanks for trying at least.” Brienne said. Jaime couldn’t help smiling at the innocent girl before him. She was so different from everyone in the capital. She was real and good and honest. People were not like that where he came from. He hoped he could save her, even if he couldn’t save himself. Jaime found it strange that this wasn’t the first time he had had this thought since he met her either.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Their arrival in Dorne was full of heat and dust, and Brienne was given thin, sand coloured, cotton clothing to wear. She hated being presented like an animal for the mobs. She and Jaime had gotten to know each other a lot better over the week they had taken to get here. Brienne found that Jaime rarely stopped talking. Mostly he was blunt with those he considered to be stupid or unworthy of his time, but mocked those he had a fondness for. It was when he was silent that Brienne knew he was truly considering something that someone had said. They were led to the Hall of Justice where they would be presented before the people of Dorne District.

“In Dorne District, they produce spices and blood oranges that come to King’s Landing. They also produce Electronics. Dorne and Westerlands Districts are the two career districts. They train their children to fight from a very early age and hope they’re prepared if they’re called for the games. Many have volunteered from Dorne and Westerlands.” Beric told Jaime and Brienne as they waited for the clock to strike noon, before they were presented to the crowd who would be waiting outside for them. “The tribute from Dorne is Edric Dayne. He’s twelve years old and has been paired up with Oberyn Martell from King’s Landing.” Beric added. Brienne frowned.

“If they train their children here and people volunteer all the time, why did no one volunteer for Edric Dayne?” Brienne asked.

“He’s an orphan. He has no family and no one to really take care of him. He has no brothers or sisters and his parents, Aunt and Uncle, all died in a strange accident whilst visiting the capital. Most likely no one volunteered for him because they believe he’s a drain on funds.” Beric replied. Brienne glared.

“That’s not right.” Brienne said sadly.

“Maybe not, but that is the way they do things here in Dorne. They’re a vicious people in Dorne District.” Beric stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the clock struck noon, Jaime and Brienne were led out of the double doors of the Hall of Justice to a roaring crowd of people. On a screen behind the people of Dorne District, a picture of Edric Dayne was displayed on a huge screen. Brienne felt her insides coil with dread at the idea of people looking at a picture of her when they visited the Stormlands. It also made Brienne nauseous to see how _young_ the boy was. Edric Dayne had black hair, very like Pods, and big violet eyes. He seemed an innocent and it struck too close to home for Brienne to stomach.

“On this day, I present our Stormlands District Tribute, Brienne Tarth, and our King’s Landing Volunteer Jaime Lannister.” Pia said formally. Brienne was wide eyed as the people in the square made the three fingered salute to her. Brienne did the same in return, not knowing exactly what was happening, only that she had never seen a reaction like this before to a tribute in other districts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime looked at the crowd of people, making the sign of the three finger salute and then, he made a decision. He returned the salute to them. The crowd roared approval and Brienne blinked at him, looking confused. Then she looked at the crowd and offered the salute to them as well. Jaime kept his face serious. He wanted to know what this salute meant, and he intended to ask Brienne later on. But it seemed to be something that those from the districts shared, some mark of respect that only they knew about. Jaime wanted to know what this one symbol signified to the districts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne found it very awkward that they were sat in the dining car on the train, in front of the Dorne District Mayor and his family. Pia did most of the entertaining really. But Brienne still felt like a painting on display and she hated it. She saw Jaime was being amiable with the group. Most likely he’d grown up around crowds of people who were well off. Brienne had never seen people dressed the way these people were dressed, or people that spoke the way they spoke. They spoke as if food were not in short supply, which didn’t surprise Brienne truly. Dorne, The Westerlands and The Reach Districts were all known for their good food and even better lifestyles. They were all healthy and happy and rosy cheeked, the way people from the Stormlands never were. She felt deeply uncomfortable, even as she forced herself to smile and speak when spoken to. Beric told them that Brienne was shy, but she knew he could see her discomfort too. Jaime to his credit, seemed to see it as well, and deflected most questions aimed at Brienne so that she wouldn’t have to deal with stuttering and tripping over her tongue as she tried to answer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime hated how they had to stay for a week in each District. He could see Brienne found the whole situation uncomfortable. After a week of celebrations, dinners and staring at the huge projected portrait of Edric Dayne every time they were dragged to the district square, it was finally their last night in Dorne before they left for the Westerlands. He went to find Brienne and saw her staring out of her bedroom window on the train. All he could see was arid desert and it made him sad to think about it.

“I miss the ocean. It sounds crazy but I really miss it. I could hear it every time I woke up and it was the sound of the ocean that lulled me to sleep at night.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime frowned for a moment, before an idea sprung to mind. He took the remote control from the bed, where Brienne had left it. “What are you doing?” Brienne asked him, but not in a fearful way. Brienne had stopped being wary of him three days into their journey. Now they were getting to know each other better, Brienne didn’t seem to be worried about him. She was more open with him and it was a frightening thought really. The closer Jaime got to her, the more he wanted to reveal his deepest and darkest secrets to her. He smiled as he started pressing buttons on the remote.

“Well I might be able to help you with your problem.” Jaime said softly to Brienne, and suddenly the image of the Dornish desert disappeared and was replaced by an image of the ocean around the Stormlands. Brienne’s eyes widened. They could even hear the crashing of the waves.

“In the Capital we can use the controls to change the scene we see outside our windows. I often changed it to see the fields of the Reach, or the seas of the Stormlands. It’s better than the artificial metal buildings of the capital.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Jaime, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you.” Brienne whispered to him, and then she stepped back, a dark blush spread across her cheeks. Jaime took hold of her hand and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“You’re very welcome.” Jaime said. Then he left, leaving Brienne to her thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Their arrival in the Westerlands District was almost as hot as in Dorne. The only difference was the slight breeze that came from the wild looking, grey sea of the Westerlands district. It wasn’t like the sea around the Stormlands, not in Brienne’s opinion. It was harsher, colder and wilder, like an untameable beast.

“The Westerlands District makes luxury items and masonry, and is the wealthiest district in the whole of Westeros, save King’s Landing of course.” Beric stated, giving them the usual information. “The tribute for the Westerlands is a fifteen year old girl called Jeyne Westerling. She’s been paired with...” Beric trailed off, looking disturbed as he read the files coming up on his tablet computer.

“Who? Who’s she been paired with?” Jaime asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“She’s been paired with Gregor Clegane. She’s unlikely to last the competition. He’ll kill her, the first chance he gets unless she proves of some use.” Beric said sadly. Brienne sucked in a breath, not wanting to think about her sister, and not wanting think about this innocent girl, who was likely to die in the arena within her first few minutes of being there.

At noon, Brienne and Jaime were presented to the crowds of the Westerlands District, as they had been presented in Dorne as well. Brienne was made to wear a long gown that was made of wispy material and was a deep red in colour. Brienne hated it. Just as she had hated the thin, sand coloured cotton in Dorne. She missed just wearing her pants and tunic and boots. The blue dress she had had to wear for the Reaping had once belonged to Arianne, and Alysanne too. It had never been much, and Brienne hated dresses at any rate. But she hated being forced to dress as something she wasn’t. Her short hair was a mess, but seemed to suit her face far better than long hair ever had. Jaime was also wearing red. A red tunic, ivory coloured pants and black boots. Brienne hadn’t even gotten the luxury to wear boots. She was forced into little shoes with little heels that she hated, and made her taller than she was. The colours of the Westerlands were a deep crimson that reminded Brienne of blood and it frustrated Brienne to no end, though Pia had exclaimed that Brienne looked like the warrior incarnate. Brienne figured Pia was trying to be nice.

Brienne had to remember to be solemn as she and Jaime were presented to the Westerlands district. Just as there was in Dorne, in Westerlands, there was a great screen, with a picture of their tribute projected on it. A smiling brunette, with wide, doe like eyes, and a pretty smile. Brienne saw the family of Jeyne Westerling standing beneath the screen on a platform. An older boy, a younger boy and a younger girl with two parents. Brienne wondered what had allowed the boy to let his little sister compete in the games. Of course, in the Westerlands district, competing was an honour. But Brienne was once again shocked by the way the crowd presented the three finger salute to her. She wondered if it was because they knew she had volunteered for her cousin. All she could do was respond in kind, not truly understanding why they would salute her in such a way. Maybe they saw her like one of their own for volunteering as they would. She did not know and it bothered her more than she wanted to admit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, after Brienne and Jaime were finally back at the train, Jaime stopped Brienne before she went into her room.

“What does that symbol mean?” Jaime asked, finally making himself ask the question he’d been wanting to ask since the day of the Stormlands Reaping. Brienne blinked.

“What symbol?” Brienne asked back.

“The thing with the three fingers.” Jaime replied. Brienne looked at Jaime for a few moments before answering.

“Don’t you do that in the capital?” Brienne asked. Jaime shook his head.

“No. I’d never seen it before the Reaping in the Stormlands. Now it seems that everyone is sending you these symbolic hand gestures.” Jaime said. Brienne looked at Jaime for a few moments and then at the window, which looked out on to the great cliffs and dry, grassy fields, which were a part of the Westerlands.

“It means much love. It means we’ll miss you, we respect you. It means goodbye.” Brienne said softly. Jaime blinked.

“I don’t get it.” Jaime said. Brienne shrugged, and Jaime noticed how the crimson material clung to Brienne’s frame.

“I don’t really know how else to explain it. It’s a gesture of love and respect and caring. I don’t really know why they’re saluting me in every district. That’s never happened before. People rarely salute the tributes of their own district.” Brienne replied. Jaime just nodded, wondering why he’d never heard of this gesture before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The last night before they were due to leave the Westerlands, for the Reach, Brienne and Jaime were sat at a dinner table with the Westerlings. It turned out that Mr Westerling was the Mayor of the Westerlands. The older boy looked at Brienne after they had finished their meal.

“What you did was brave.” The boy said. He had introduced himself as Raynald Westerling. Brienne looked at him, her eyes wide. “It was. If I hadn’t turned nineteen last month... I would have volunteered for Jeyne.” Raynald said. He was one of the first to make the three finger salute to Brienne and Jaime, and he was due to take over the mayorship of the Westerlands after the death of his father. Brienne understood then. Raynald had wanted to volunteer, but volunteers older than eighteen were only allowed in King’s Landing.

“I’m sorry.” Brienne said softly. She couldn’t say she wished Jeyne luck. She’d be wishing herself dead then. The boy nodded.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for you too and for your family. You’re the fourth sibling in your family to go into the arena, right?” Raynald asked.

“Yes, and the fifth member of my family.” Brienne replied.

“Yes, your Uncle competed when he was eighteen, so I heard.” Mayor Westerling said. Brienne nodded.

“Such a tragedy, to lose so many members of one family. But at least it was to a worthy cause.” Mrs Westerling said. Under the table, Brienne clenched her fist in yet another red skirt, furious at the nonchalance that Mrs Westerling was showing.

“Are there preferable ways to die then, Mrs Westerling?” Jaime asked. Brienne could sense the ice in his voice as he spoke.

“Well, it is better to die in the games, keeping peace, then on a battlefield at war.” Mrs Westerling said. Brienne wanted to reach across the table and slap this woman. She had just sent her daughter away to die in these games and she seemed completely uncaring. She felt Jaime’s hand grasp her own under the table and squeezed gently. She squeezed back, knowing that he was trying to offer her some form of comfort, even though he couldn’t understand her losses. She appreciated the gesture at any rate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Reach was beautiful. Jaime and Brienne looked out of the window of the dining car as the train went over the border. There were flowers and trees as far as the eye could behold, and Brienne could see the trees blowing gently in the breeze that was surely outside. Beric picked up his tablet computer and started talking to Jaime and Brienne.

“The Reach produces all fruit and vegetables that come to the capital. They’re known for Agriculture throughout Westeros. They’re also known for their genetically created flowers, which are a rich source of income for them. Not to mention weaponry, which is transported to Peacekeepers and those in the capital willing to pay. They get a good revenue during the games.” Beric told the pair. “Their tribute this year is Hyle Hunt, he’s seventeen. He’s been paired with Taena Merryweather.” Beric said.

“Poor bastard, he doesn’t stand a chance. Taena Merryweather has no defining features that might allow her to survive in the arena.” Jaime said.

“You know her?” Brienne asked.

“I know all the volunteers. I grew up in the capital with most of them. Rich families always intermingle, Brienne.” Jaime replied. Brienne pressed her lips together, not wanting to ask how many times Jaime had met Meryn Trant or Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found that Brienne being forced to wear a green gown was quite amusing. The colours of the Reach were a deep forest green. So Brienne was wearing a forest green gown, with ridiculous sleeves. They saw a portrait displayed on a screen of a young man with brown hair and eyes. He looked like the charming sort that Jaime normally couldn’t stand. On the platform below the portrait of Hyle Hunt, stood a girl, with a baby in her arms. It was strange to think that a teenage boy of seventeen had bothered to father a child, when he had no guarantee that he’d be able to survive to see it grow up. It was sad enough to think on if Jaime were honest. But he knew better then to let it show. Again, the crowd seemed to salute Brienne. Despite, or maybe _in spite_ of the fact that Brienne said very little, the people of each district seemed to love her. Jaime and Brienne returned the salutes, hoping that this week would not be so hard to endure as the others in each district.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, as the group sat eating, Jaime felt as though he had eyes on him. He looked to see Beric staring at him.

“Jaime, you need to try and empathise with people in the districts more. Your sister is married to the king, so you’ve never had much reason to sympathise, but I can see it on your face that you find this touring the districts, boring. If I can see it, others can too. Even Brienne can be passed off as shy. You have to try and be a little more humble.” Beric said. Brienne stared at Jaime in shock, and Jaime wanted to hit Beric for mentioning his sister and her husband now. But he didn’t.

“I think that these Tribute tours are a waste of time, and cruel. We get a good look at our opponents and where they come from. That’s all well and good. But we also get to see the suffering of their districts. Our faces get broadcast all over Westeros, so our families can see us every day and not speak to us. I don’t think the tribute tour is boring Beric. I think it’s cruel.” Jaime said. He stood up from where he sat and left the dining table, not sure what else to say.

“He’s right. It is cruel.” Brienne said. Jaime looked back to see Brienne stood from the table. Then she looked at Jaime. “But we have no choice Jaime. We just...” Brienne trailed off. Jaime knew what she wanted to say. They just had to pretend. But Brienne wasn’t very good at pretending. Jaime knew that much. He nodded his understanding. If Brienne could do it, so could he. It was only fair after all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“The Riverlands District produces electronics and lumber. They’re a very stubborn people. Their tribute this year is Gendry Waters. He’s sixteen years old, and he used to live in the North District, but his mother made her way to the Riverlands before she died, leaving her son an orphan. His father is unknown. Gendry has been paired with Vargo Hoat. It’s more than likely that Hoat will try to finish him off before he goes after anyone else. That or he’ll try and rid himself of the boy and find him later to kill him.” Beric told Jaime and Brienne, as the train entered the Riverlands. Brienne glared as Pia brushed the hem of the red cloak around her neck. The simple blue gown she wore reminded her of the dress she wore on the day of the Reaping, though it was longer. But Brienne had managed to convince Pia that she could wear simple boots underneath the dress.

“So, like in Dorne, no one wanted to volunteer for Gendry.” Brienne said. Beric nodded.

“People don’t want to give up their lives Brienne. You are the exception to the rule. You threw yourself in harm’s way to save your cousin. People respect that greatly.” Beric replied. Brienne and Jaime both frowned as the train slowed down and went past the Riverlands district square. Jaime and Brienne saw the portrait of a boy with coal black hair and deep blue eyes. He looked young, strong and surly, and Brienne didn’t even know what to say at the sight of a tribute who looked as strong as Gendry Waters did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The last night in the Riverlands, Brienne decided she wanted to try the hot springs of the Riverlands. She knew that she could walk freely to the hot springs because of where they were situated. Brienne looked at the huge spring and dipped a toe in the water first. Realising that it was the perfect temperature, she stripped off her clothes and got in. She felt a drowsiness overcoming her as she simply allowed her body to relax.

“Well, you do have some sense.” Brienne’s eyes shot open to see Jaime stood at the edge of the spring.

“I’m sure I have more sense than you.” Brienne replied. Jaime smirked as he stripped off his shirt. “What are you doing?” Brienne asked, gaping and wide eyed, as Jaime yanked down his pants. Brienne averted her eyes then, a red blush creeping across her face.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m having a bath in the hot springs.” Jaime replied, getting into the water. He moved to sit only a little away from her. “What? Are you shy? I’m not going to seduce you in a hot spring Brienne, you can relax.” Jaime added. Brienne shook her head.

“Of course not. I’m too ugly to be seduced. I’ve heard it my whole life. It hasn’t changed just because I’m a tribute.” Brienne replied.

“You’ve got astonishing eyes. I’ll give you that. They’re as blue as the seas around the Stormlands.” Jaime said softly. Brienne blinked at him disbelievingly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“What? Don’t you trust me at my word?” Jaime asked. Brienne frowned.

“You won’t even tell me the reason why you entered the games but you want me to take your word as gospel?” Brienne shot back. Jaime frowned then. He could see she wanted to know and that she would not be able to fully trust him until she knew the full reasons for why he volunteered.

“You want to know why I volunteered for the games Brienne? Truly?” Jaime asked. Brienne stared Jaime down as she sat across from him in that hot spring, her eyes defiant and blazing.

“I want to know, but only if you want to tell me.” Brienne replied.

“You’ll hate me once you know.” Jaime said softly. His hands trembled under the water and Jaime wanted to tell Brienne. He trusted her, respected her, and he hated that people had made her feel ugly, because she didn’t seem ugly to him. He’d seen far worse in the capital, where people changed their features for fashion. Jaime had never wanted to tell anyone his deepest and darkest thoughts and secrets, but there was something in those blue eyes of hers, something in her goodness and honesty that made him want to give her everything in return.

“I volunteered because of my sister.” Jaime started.

“Your sister? Beric said she’s married to the King.” Brienne replied.

“And that is exactly the reason I volunteered.” Jaime said.

“I... I don’t understand.” Brienne said softly. She looked confused.

“I had... I had more than a sibling relationship with my twin sister. We... we were...” Jaime clenched his fists tightly under the water. “We were lovers.” Jaime admitted. Brienne frowned.

“Is that how it works in the capital? I know that some of the ancient tribes used to have customs like that. I read it in a storybook about the Targaryens. Apparently they wed brother to sister for generations to keep the bloodline pure.” Brienne said.

“For them, that was normal. It’s... it was a secret in my household. My father didn’t know, my brother didn’t know. It was just me and Cersei. We grew distant. I tried to bridge the gap, because she was my whole life, my whole world. Then she turned around one day and told me she was marrying King Robert. I knew I had lost her forever then. So I volunteered for the games, hoping that I would die.” Jaime explained. Brienne looked at Jaime sadly.

“We... we don’t choose who we love Jaime.” Brienne said gently.

“You... you’re so good Brienne. I’ve just told you the darkest part of myself and you just... you just accepted it without question.” Jaime said. Brienne gave him a sad smile.

“You are who you are Jaime. You’ve not done me any harm. Whatever happened in your life before is not up to me to judge. Who you are now, the man I know, that’s what is important now.” Brienne replied. Jaime felt a warm feeling come over him. He wondered if this was what true friendship felt like.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“The Vale District is famous for the production of textiles.” Beric told them as they started to ascend the mountains of the Moon to get to the Vale District. “Their tribute this year is a fifteen year old boy called Harrold Hardyng. He’s being paired up with Barbrey Dustin.” Beric added. Brienne was made to dress in a light blue gown and she wanted to scream as Pia tried, and failed again, to straighten her hair.

When they arrived, it was already noon and they were taken to the district square and introduced to the Vale. Harrold Hardyng’s portrait was projected on a screen. He seemed arrogant. At least that was what Brienne thought when she looked at the portrait. The lady mayor of the Vale, Lysa Arryn, seemed a little mad, but Brienne wondered if she wouldn’t go mad being stuck on a mountain with no forests to hunt in, and no seas to lull her to sleep at night. Then she realised that she would have to spend a week there and all hope faded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne were thankful when they left the Vale. The place was tedious and drained of life, and the pair had become attuned to each other. They knew each other so well now that they would pass each other things at breakfast without needing to speak. Beric and Pia had watched them one morning as they were getting closer to the Iron Islands District.

“They’re becoming fast friends.” Pia said cheerfully. Beric frowned. He wondered if they might be becoming much closer than friends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“The Iron Islands District is a desolate place.” Beric told them as the train approached the island district. “They specialise in mining coal that can only be found there. Their tribute this year is twelve year old Wex Pyke and he’s been paired up with Ramsay Bolton. I don’t like the kid’s chances to be honest.” Beric said sadly.

“Ramsay Bolton?” Jaime asked. He shuddered as he recalled what Ramsay was like at school. He was in classes with Tyrion, and Tyrion had often told Jaime about the terrible things Ramsay Bolton did.

“Remember, here in the Iron Islands district, you’re a lot freer. It’s much smaller than Dorne, and you’ll be able to look around more freely. You can’t actually go anywhere without the train, so you might as well explore the islands.” Beric told them firmly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne had explored the Iron Islands that week, not really sure of how to react to the men who worshipped the Drowned God. They had seen someone drowning a man, and Brienne had almost gone to his aid. Jaime had stopped her.

“It’s their faith. If you interfere they’ll attack you. You have to just let them be.” Jaime said. He knew Brienne hadn’t been taught about the other religions in Westeros, or the Free Cities. He explained how many disciples of the Drowned God, had themselves drowned and then resuscitated to become closer to their god. Brienne shivered, in the grey, hooded, sleeved cloak she was being made to wear. The islands were cold, so the only thing people wore there were breeches, tunics and cloaks. Brienne was grateful, but at the same time, she would be glad when they left, not wanting to watch people drown.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they arrived in the North, it was covered in snow. Brienne had never seen snow like this in her whole life.

“The North District is known for honour and fair play. They specialise in science and medicine. Their tribute this year is fourteen year old Arya Stark and she’s been paired with... with Meryn Trant.” Beric said. Brienne felt sick at the thought. The feeling of sickness grew as she looked at the portrait of Arya Stark, that was projected on a screen. She saw the Stark family. She assumed that the older, red haired boy, that she saw, was too old to volunteer, and the older girl was obviously too frightened. The others were younger. Brienne saw them all salute her. It had happened in every district. The three finger salute had been offered to her by every crowd in every district square, and Brienne wished she knew what it meant. She felt sad for the young, fragile looking girl, whose picture decorated the district square as she returned the salute to the people. She knew it would be hard to kill this child, the same as it would be to kill any other.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found Brienne looking through the window into her vision of the Stormlands again. No one could see her and she couldn’t see them if she kept the image enhancer on the window.

“So? Are you planning to stare out of your window all night?” Jaime asked.

“I’ve been on this train for over two months Jaime. This is our last night in the North District and in another week we’ll be in the Capital and then the games will start. If I live, that’s great, but what if I die? That’s far more likely.” Brienne said softly.

“I’m not going to let you die Brienne.” Jaime stated firmly, grabbing her shoulders in a bruising grip that Brienne barely felt.

“You can’t stop me from dying Jaime. I know that if I die, everything I might have wanted from life will be over.” Brienne said sadly.

“Like what?” Jaime asked her. “Tell me.” Jaime added. Brienne shook her head.

“You’ll just tell me I’m being stupid.” Brienne said as she made to move away. Jaime pulled her closer to him.

“Tell me Brienne.” Jaime said firmly. Brienne looked at the ground, a red blush on her cheeks.

“Well... one day I... I wanted... well it’s stupid. It really is. Even if I live I’ll never have any of those things. I’m too ugly. But at least if I’m alive...” Brienne said softly. That was when Jaime realised it. Brienne was a girl, she’d always been a girl, but it was the fact she thought herself too ugly for a future romantic interaction that made Jaime furious, for in the time he had spent with Brienne, he had found that she may not be conventionally beautiful, but she was beautiful in a far different way. Jaime leaned forward and claimed Brienne’s lips. His kiss was gentle and he pulled back, and saw Brienne blinking at him. She looked slightly angry. “You better not have done that because you feel sorry for me.” Brienne hissed.

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. I especially don’t do things out of pity.” Jaime replied, before bringing Brienne into another kiss, this one more heated. She responded slowly at first and Jaime could practically taste her innocence in these matters. He wrapped one arm around Brienne’s waist, while resting his other hand on the back of her neck, bringing closer to him. Brienne’s one hand speared through Jaime’s golden curls, seemingly entranced with twirling them through her fingers, whilst her other hand settled on Jaime’s chest, fisted in his shirt. Jaime gently moved his lips from Brienne’s and allowed them to find purchase on her throat. Brienne let out a gasp, completely new to all the sensations she was feeling. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were lying atop of Brienne’s bed, wrapped around each other. Jaime halted his motions and looked Brienne straight in the eyes.

“Why did you stop?” Brienne asked breathlessly.

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do Brienne. Is this something you really want?” Jaime asked, half of him hoping she would say no because he feared tainting her with himself, the other half hoped she would say yes because he had never wanted anyone in his whole life as he wanted Brienne in this moment. He hadn’t even wanted Cersei this much, and she had been the love of his life, at least he had thought so. Brienne took a deep breath and nodded.

“I think that I’m strong enough to fight you off if I didn’t want this.” Brienne replied boldly, taking shallow breaths as she waited for whatever she thought would come next. Jaime allowed his lips to descend to Brienne’s again, and almost groaned when Brienne took his bottom lip between her teeth, gently sucking at it and nipping playfully. Jaime found his hand wandering underneath Brienne’s shirt, fingers gliding gently over the smooth plains of her stomach and her back in turn. Brienne found herself jerking her hips upwards to meet Jaime’s own and Jaime let out a half moan, trying to stifle it. Brienne allowed a giggle to escape her lips and Jaime couldn’t help smiling. Brienne’s giggle was the only truly girly thing about her.

Slowly but surely, they seemed to peel the clothes from each other, like the layers of an onion, until only their bare flesh remained. Jaime found himself enticed by the dusky colour of Brienne’s nipples calling to him and allowed his tongue to dart out and flick against the rosy bud. Brienne let out a half gasp, half moan, and Jaime allowed his mouth to latch on as he suckled gently, at first one breast and then the other, making Brienne’s nipples stand at attention. Jaime found himself hard and aching, and he saw Brienne was flushed and her pupils blown from their activities. Jaime allowed a single finger to trace the seam of Brienne’s entrance, feeling that she was just as wanting as he was.

“Are you really sure about this Brienne? It... it always hurts girls the first time.” Jaime asked her. He felt he had to. As much as he wanted her, he knew she had to be ready for it. Brienne looked Jaime dead in the eyes.

“I’m sure.” Brienne breathed out. She looked determined and Jaime positioned himself and thrust into her quickly. He stilled any motion as he looked to see if Brienne suffered any pain. A flicker crossed her features but she seemed to be alright after a few moments. He looked into her eyes, which stared straight at him.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Brienne nodded, and shifted her hips gently, a motion for him to move. Jaime started out gently, his thrusts slow, until Brienne began to move with him, her hips thrusting upwards to meet his. Brienne set a faster pace and Jaime found himself rocking into her with great urgency as he felt himself nearing his own peak. He thrust at a certain point and Brienne let out a moan so loud Jaime was sure that everyone in the North could hear it. Jaime angled himself so he could hit that spot, hoping to send Brienne over the edge before he followed. He was rewarded by Brienne gasping and clenching tightly around him. He found himself following soon after her, hardly believing what had just passed between them.

As the pair lay in Brienne’s bed, both breathing deeply, Brienne looked at Jaime.

“You said it only hurts once.” Brienne stated.

“I’ll prove it to you if you like.” Jaime replied smugly. Brienne snorted and hit Jaime with one of her pillows.

“You’re so arrogant.” Brienne stated.

“You already knew that.” Jaime replied. He pulled Brienne close and threw the blankets over them. “Go to sleep Brienne.” Jaime said. Brienne let out a tired laugh, but snuggled closer to him, her hand laying on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Soon the pair fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Beric looked at Jaime and Brienne. Pia was not there yet. Most likely she was speaking to the train driver. They were supposed to be leaving in an hour.

“May I ask why you two felt the need to start fucking like rabbits last night?” Beric asked. Brienne almost choked on the piece of toast she was eating. Jaime stared at Beric, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. “Do you two really think I don’t know what goes on, on this train? I happened to be walking past to get to my own room. You’re lucky it wasn’t Pia. She’d have probably passed out, then got up and started ranting at the insanity. You realise you might both be killed in a few days? Brienne, your father asked me to look after you.” Beric stated. Brienne frowned.

“I’m not stupid Beric. I know how likely it is I could die. There are sixteen of us and only two get to live, if we’re lucky, if not, only one. Fourteen people have to die for us to make it out and go back to our lives. I made a choice. If I die in a week it won’t matter what I did today. If I don’t, well it will be between me and Jaime what we do or don’t do.” Brienne said firmly. She then stood up and left the dining car. Beric looked at Jaime, frowning.

“Jaime, I want to know you’re not doing this to mess with her. She’s a good kid. She deserves better than to be anyone’s toy.” Beric stated.

“I’m not the kind of guy that uses women as toys Beric. I like Brienne. I more than like her. I don’t know quite how else to put it, but we might both be dead when we enter the arena, although I can promise you I’m going to do everything I can to make sure _she_ leaves the arena as the victor, even if I have to die to do it. Why the hell shouldn’t we both do whatever we’re going to do before we become entertainment and everyone in the whole of Westeros is watching as we fight to the death?” Jaime replied. He too stood up and left the train car, leaving Beric to his thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“We’ll be arriving in the Capital any minute!” Pia exclaimed cheerfully, a week later. Jaime smiled and led Brienne over to the window of the train. Brienne looked out as they passed through a tunnel and the vision of King’s Landing was laid before them. A sprawling metropolis of splendour and beauty, with the great Red Keep in the middle. Brienne stared in awe at the capital, King’s Landing, and gasped.

“This is amazing.” She whispered.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Jaime stated. But he didn’t say anymore, because the smile on Brienne’s face almost made him happy for them to be here, even if they would soon become the public property of every citizen of Westeros.


	3. The Capital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to those who commented and sent me Kudos. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been moving into my own place and packing and unpacking and life has been crazy. But I'm mostly settled now. So hopefully, more regular updates. LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.

The Capital.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just as the train was pulling into the station, Beric looked at Jaime and Brienne.

“Whatever happens now, just remember to go along with it. Don’t fight. No one is going to do harm to you here, at least not until the games start.” Beric told them firmly. Brienne wondered what Beric meant by that, but knew that once the games started, she would very likely become a victim of the arena. She squeezed Jaime’s hand, which had gripped tightly to her own, before the train doors opened, and Brienne saw the crowds of people awaiting them outside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime remembered how much he hated the hypocrisy of the capital as the train stopped and Brienne and Jaime were forced to exit to a crowd of people. They were paraded into the city, people surrounding the car that drove them towards the contestant quarters. He just wanted to get Brienne somewhere safe, somewhere that she would not be in the limelight of the cameras of the Capital, constantly. But his fear was that he wouldn’t be able to save her from the scrutiny of those people in the capital who had a different idea of what beauty meant. When they reached the contestant quarters, Jaime and Brienne were separated.

“Wait, where are you taking her?” Jaime asked angrily, not wanting to be separated from Brienne, and he could see her nervousness.

“To be prepared to meet your stylist.” A young girl said.

“Our stylist?” Jaime asked in confusion.

“Of course. You’ll be meeting him before the tribute parade. Of course you’ll need scrubbing down too after spending the last few months touring the... _districts_.” The girl said. Her disgust at the idea of the districts irritated Jaime. “But not as much as your tribute, who has lived in the Stormlands district her whole life. She’ll probably need delousing and all sorts of inoculations before Thoros sees her.” The girl stated. Jaime wanted to slap the arrogant look off of the girl’s face.

 _“Brienne isn’t some filthy animal. She’s a human being. She’s no different from any of us. She was just unlucky enough to be born into a district instead of the capital.”_ Jaime thought to himself. But then he thought maybe Brienne had been lucky after all. She didn’t grow up in a world where looks became more important than lives to the people who lived around her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne wanted to scream, as some women fussed around her, trimming her hair, neatening it, plucking her eyebrows and hosing her down like she was some diseased animal with an infectious illness. She hated all of this.

“She may need to be hosed down again. Gods, the Stormlands District is too full of dirt and salt!” One girl said, and Brienne wanted to hit her. She wanted to punch and kick and scream so badly, but she didn’t. She endured, not happy with any of it. She remembered Beric’s words and endured the supposed beauty treatments that left her skin stinging and painfully raw. One of the women tutted at the shortness of Brienne’s hair once it had been neatened and trimmed. Any hair on her body was systematically electro shocked off of her, and Brienne found that once they were done, she was exhausted, and wished she could escape into sleep. She felt far too vulnerable to sleep now however, clothed in a thin cotton shift and nothing else. So she found herself staring at the ceiling, not wanting to think about where Jaime was. Even Beric would have been a comfort at the moment. Even Pia, as air headed as she could be, would have been familiar, rather than these fussing women who reminded Brienne of the snakes she sometimes saw when she hunted. When the women finally left her alone, she decided to wait in silence and hoped that whatever was being planned for her wasn’t too humiliating.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime was done having himself ‘cleansed’ as they put it, he was furious. As invasive as this had been for him, he knew it was probably going to be worse for Brienne. As he sat on the surgical table they’d made him lay on earlier, he heard the door open and was surprised to be confronted, not by an unknown stylist, but by his father.

“Father?” Jaime questioned.

“You volunteered without even asking my permission.” Tywin Lannister stated, looking angry.

“You were going to trick Tyrion into volunteering. You should have known that I wouldn’t let that happen.” Jaime replied coldly. Tywin looked irritated.

“Who told you that?” Tywin asked his son.

“Cersei. Apparently you discussed it with Uncle Kevan and she overheard.” Jaime replied. It was the first time that Jaime wondered if maybe Cersei had been lying to him. He hadn’t told Brienne it was from Cersei he had heard of his brother’s plight. He had the feeling that maybe he should have told her, but it didn’t seem important at the time. What was important was keeping his brother out of danger and how Jaime happened to know his brother was in danger had seemed like the least important thing. Tywin frowned as he looked at his eldest son.

“Jaime, Cersei obviously lied to you. I never discussed such a thing with anyone, especially not your Uncle Kevan. You may ask him yourself if you do not believe me.” Tywin told Jaime firmly. Jaime clenched his fists, knowing that Cersei had manipulated him into this. She had lied to him, because Jaime knew if he asked his Uncle Kevan, the man would only be honest with him. He could lie to those outside the family easily. They’d all been trained well to do so. But Jaime knew his uncle would not lie to him. The man had love for his nephews beyond reason and never lied to them. Jaime looked again at his father, who was still frowning. “You believed that I would sacrifice your brother to the arena when there is absolutely no reason, and nothing for me to gain, by doing so? Believe it or not, I had no intentions of sending Tyrion to die in the arena. He and I do not see eye to eye but I am not a monster. I do not hate him. He is still my son, in spite of... everything.” Tywin said. Jaime felt a sort of relief. He knew when his father was lying to him, and he knew when his father was telling him the truth, and his father was being honest.

“Father, I volunteered, there is nothing to be done about it now. I don’t know if I will make it through. I want your word that if I die, and my tribute teammate lives, that she won’t be blamed for my death.” Jaime said. Tywin frowned.

“You’re fond of the girl. I could see it through all the interviews that two of you did in each district. You care for her.” Tywin stated firmly.

“Would it matter if I said yes or no?” Jaime asked.

“Not really.” Tywin replied.

“Just because she’s not from the capital, doesn’t make her some sort of vermin.” Jaime said. Tywin snorted, and Jaime couldn’t tell if it was in anger or amusement.

“I know that Jaime. Do you think I never visited the districts? I’ve seen them all. I do what we all must do in the capital. I play the game that was set out before us long before I was even born. You should know, just as I know, that all of this is just a game to please the masses. Those from the districts already know this Jaime. They suffer for it every day, and every year when one of their own is snatched up and killed in the arena.” Tywin replied. He looked at Jaime and allowed an almost inaudible sigh to escape him. “I promise you Jaime that your tribute won’t be blamed if you die.” Tywin said firmly. Jaime nodded.

“Thank you father.” Jaime said softly. He knew once his father made a promise, he kept it. He wanted Brienne to be safe and that was all Jaime could think about at the moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne found herself worried, as she lay on the bed that reminded her of the hospital beds she had once seen in her district’s hospital, when she was a mere child and she had been curious about what the great white building was. Only certain people could afford the help of a hospital after all. It had scared her, when she saw the empty wards with their empty beds. She’d only seen maybe three people in the whole hospital. It had frightened her and she wasn’t sure if she had ever really gotten over that fear.

Brienne was all alone, wondering what would happen to her now. It seemed like it had been hours since she’d been scrubbed and polished like a doll, and she was growing anxious at the wait. Brienne sat up on the almost surgical table when she heard the door open and she saw a man enter the room. He was dressed in red and he smiled jovially at Brienne.

“That was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen, young lady. What you did, for your cousin.” The man said. “I’m Thoros Myr.” He added.

“I’m Brienne Tarth.” Brienne replied.

“Yes I know. I’m sorry that you had to make this choice and that you have to be here. But I’m here to help you in any way that I can.” Thoros said kindly. “Tonight is the Tribute Parade.” Thoros added.

“You’re going to try and make me look pretty? Have you seen me? I’m not what anyone would deem pretty.” Brienne stated. She didn’t even know how Jaime found her in any way attractive.

“No I’m here to help you make an impression.” Thoros replied firmly. “Stand up.” Thoros asked gently. Brienne stood up and Thoros moved her gently to stand in the middle of the room, where he circled her, looking her up and down. “Good posture and stature, edgy hair, brilliant eyes.” Thoros said as he looked Brienne over.

“I don’t understand.” Brienne said. She was genuinely confused.

“Do you know how many women have had surgery to try and become as tall as you are Brienne? In the last year alone, there were three hundred women who had the specialist surgery. Out of those three hundred only thirty women got what they wanted and were actually taller. The rest, the surgery failed and fifty of those women died on the operating table. Another twenty died of complications after surgery. It’s a dangerous procedure, all to possess what you have naturally.” Thoros told Brienne. Brienne found herself confused as she listened to what Thoros had to say to her. She knew this parade might be a deciding factor that turned the audiences against her, or made them love her. So Brienne took what Thoros said and stored it in her mind, hoping she wouldn’t freeze up when the time came.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before the parade, Jaime and Brienne were sat with Pia and Beric, all eating dinner. Brienne was confused by the servant girl who stood near the wall. She was completely silent and her eyes looked so sad. She came forward when Brienne’s glass was empty and poured more juice into it. Brienne smiled at her.

“Thank you.” She said. The girl didn’t respond and went to stand at the wall again. Brienne was confused. The girl looked familiar.

“She’s an Avox, Brienne. They’re not allowed to speak or to be spoken to.” Beric said. Brienne was even more confused.

“I don’t understand.” Brienne said softly.

“An Avox is usually someone who has committed a crime that the King feels is so heinous that he can’t forgive it. If a person commits such a crime, they are brought to King’s Landing, their tongues are removed and they are made servants, only to serve, never to speak and never to be shown any kindness.” Beric explained. Brienne felt sick to her stomach. She looked at the girl again. As she looked at her face properly and thought back, she remembered exactly who this girl was.

Brienne hadn’t known her name. She wasn’t from the Stormland’s District. She had been sneaking through the forest. Brienne had seen her whilst hunting. She trembled a little as she remembered what had happened. An airship had come and the girl had been captured by men from the capital. The girl had screamed. She had begged for help. She’d looked at Brienne, hidden behind a tree, trying to keep out of sight of those men. The girl had screamed in fear before the airship door had closed and the airship had taken off.

Brienne never forgot it, not really. It had always frightened her. She could have been in this girl’s place. Her tongue removed, serving the capital for the rest of her life, never a kind word uttered to her again. Brienne stood from the table.

“I... I’m not feeling too good. I just... I’m just going to the bathroom.” Brienne said. She ran off before anyone could say anything to her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You know her.” Brienne looked at Jaime just before they were about to leave to be prepared for the parade.

“Not by name.” Brienne said softly.

“How did you know her then?” Jaime asked gently. Brienne sighed and told him the story. He nodded. “She was probably trying to run from being put in the arena. I’ve heard that it happens sometimes.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“The way she screamed, just before that door closed... I wonder sometimes if I shouldn’t have tried to help her. But I know that I probably would have been killed or in the same position as her. I can’t help feeling guilty though.” Brienne told Jaime. Jaime embraced her then.

“You couldn’t have done anything to help her Brienne. You could have tried, but what would have happened to your father and your cousin? What would they have done without you? You did what you had to do to survive Brienne, and there is no shame in that.” Jaime told Brienne firmly. Brienne nodded her head, even as her chin rested on his shoulder. Sometimes it was nice to be told that you did the right thing, even if you knew it anyway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on that evening, Jaime and Brienne were both led out to a group of chariots. Brienne was dressed in an outfit of deep blue. Jaime was dressed in blood red. They both looked at Thoros in confusion.

“What’s going on? We’re supposed to be a team.” Jaime asked seriously. Thoros nodded.

“You _are_ a team.” Thoros replied. “You’ll see.” Thoros added. Jaime got up on the back of the chariot first, and then offered Brienne his hand. She smiled shyly and took it, allowing Jaime to help her onto the chariot. Thoros smiled at them. They heard the music start to play. The theme of the capital blasted all around. Thoros grinned. He pulled out a tiny little device that was just about the size to fit between his thumb and forefinger. “When I press this button, your clothing will be on fire Jaime, but you don’t need to worry about that. The fire is synthetic and won’t burn you. Brienne, your own clothing will look draped in ice.” Thoros said. Jaime blinked.

“The song of Ice and Fire?” Jaime asked.

“Yes exactly. You both have the right look for it.” Thoros replied.

“Wait. What’s the Song of Ice and Fire?” Brienne asked.

“I’ll tell you about it later Brienne after this stupid parade is over.” Jaime said kindly. She looked at Jaime anxiously and he nodded, knowing he needed to reassure her. That was when the first carriage started to move.

“Are you ready?” Thoros asked them.

“Would it matter if we weren’t?” Brienne asked boldly.

“Not really. Remember to wave to the crowd. Smile at them. They are here to see you. This is your day.” Thoros said. Brienne nodded nervously and Jaime nodded as well. Then Thoros pressed the button as their carriage started to move. Jaime’s clothes looked aflame, and he looked at Brienne’s clothing which seemed to shimmer with icicles, and a frozen steam drifted from her clothing as the carriage came out onto a great road. Jaime saw the ice was leaving a pretty, shining, light blue trail behind them as the carriage moved forward, the last carriage to set off.

People cheered and Jaime smiled and waved at the crowd. He saw Brienne do the same, though, knowing Brienne as he did, he could see that the smile wasn’t real. She was making herself smile for the crowd and Jaime couldn’t help being rather proud of her. About halfway through the parade, Jaime looked at Brienne and he could see she was anxious. This was frightening for her. Jaime took hold of her hand and she made to pull away, anxious in the crowd.

“Don’t worry Brienne. The idiots will love it.” Jaime said softly, she allowed him to raise their joined hands in the air, and the cheers of the crowd became deafening. There were screams and Jaime even heard some calling their names, calling for the Stormlands district. He grinned into the crowd and kept hold of Brienne’s hand, squeezing gently to reassure her. As their carriage finally pulled up, the ice and fire disappeared from their clothes, and they both stood looking up at the King’s balcony, where the king would, as always, come to greet the volunteers and tributes and make a speech to open the games. Jaime wondered what Brienne would make of the king and decided he would ask her later. He still hadn’t let go of her hand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne watched, as King Robert came to stand on the balcony, a blonde woman by his side, who could only be Jaime’s twin sister Queen Cersei. Brienne hated this fat man, whose games had torn her family to shreds. The only others she had ever felt hatred for in her life, were those who had taken joy in murdering her siblings, Gregor Clegane, Amory Lorch and Meryn Trant. She’d never hated anyone else, not even the peacekeepers, though she knew some took too much pleasure in their jobs. But she hated this man.

“Welcome! Welcome to King’s Landing, Tributes! We’re honoured by your sacrifice! Volunteers, we are honoured by your valour! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!” King Robert boomed. The crowd went wild, but Brienne was just angry. She hated this man and all he stood for. She noticed on the balcony there was another man, stern and serious with dark hair and grey eyes.

 _“That’s the father of Arya Stark, the North District tribute.”_ Brienne thought, as she remembered being greeted by the family of the young tribute of the North on the Tribute tour. _“What is he doing here?”_ She thought to herself, thinking to ask Jaime what the reason could be, later.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robert Baratheon had charmed the crowd and then turned to see Ned Stark frowning at him. Once the parade was over he went to speak to the man.

“Ned! It’s been years since I last saw you!” Robert boomed. Ned still looked displeased.

“We need to speak Robert.” Ned said softly. Robert nodded. Cersei made to come with them.

“You’ll stay here woman. Entertain our noble guests. I will speak to my oldest friend alone.” Robert told her firmly. Marrying Cersei had been a political obligation and he didn’t love her, but having a pretty wife to hang off of his arm was all well and good in his books. He showed Ned to his study. The man had not changed out of his North district attire and Robert frowned at the idea that his oldest friend had been walking around dressed as a commoner. “So Ned, what brings you to the capital after all these years?” Robert asked.

“You should know what brings me here Robert.” Ned said softly. Footage of the parade played on the screen in Robert’s study and that was when Robert realised it. A tiny little girl in the North District carriage. A tribute who looked so much like Ned, frowning at the camera.

“Your daughter?” Robert asked.

“Yes, Arya, my youngest daughter.” Ned said softly.

“I told you to stay in the capital.” Robert said coldly.

“And I told you the North was my home. It still is my home, just as the Stormlands District was once your home. Robert, these games are cruel. You’ll only make the districts hate you for it.” Ned stated.

“Oh? And what would you suggest Ned?” Robert asked.

“That you end this. Stopping the games would mean that your people wouldn’t despise you. You can try and tell me that the people from the districts are not your people, but they are. They are as much your people as the peacocks you associate with in the capital.” Ned said.

“And what do you think keeps the savages in the districts in line Ned? Not respect, not love. Fear Ned. Fear keeps the districts in line. Fear and blood. That is why these games exist. The districts see that they cannot protect their children and that thousands would die if there were a war.” Robert said.

“You don’t need fear and blood to rule Robert. You’re choosing to rule by fear and blood. Now my daughter will be sacrificed to your cause.” Ned said firmly. Robert glared.

“Maybe she’ll be lucky.” Robert said. He felt the tiniest hint of guilt eating at him at the thought of his friend’s little girl in the arena. Ned growled unconsciously.

“She’s been paired with Meryn Trant! He drowned one of his Tributes!” Ned exclaimed. Robert glared.

“Then maybe you should have stayed in the capital, where your children would have been safe from the Reaping.” Robert stated angrily. Ned glared.

“If my daughter dies for your game Robert, I promise you, that you’ll pay for it. The North remembers Robert, and so do I.” Ned said. Before Robert could say anymore, Ned had left the room. Where he went, Robert didn’t know, but Robert was furious. He wanted his friend to understand the games and what they stood for, but Robert knew Ned never would. He was too honourable. Robert took a deep drink from his whiskey, then left the room himself to mingle with the guests. A King’s work was never done after all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne sat side by side after the parade and Beric spoke to them about how things would work in the games this year.

“You both have to try and win the crowd. To survive you need sponsors and to get sponsors people need to like you.” Beric stated firmly.

“Well then I’ll be dead in a day. People do not like me. They never have.” Brienne said firmly. Jaime frowned at that.

“Actually you’re wrong Brienne. Some people remember your brother and sisters and want to see what you’re capable of and the fact that you volunteered as a tribute in place of your little cousin has touched people. They feel terrible for your plight. Any interview questions will inevitably come around to these things Brienne, so you have to be prepared to answer questions.” Beric said. Brienne felt her hands trembling.

“I don’t like to talk about the deaths of my siblings like they’re a commodity. They were my sisters and my brother.” Brienne said angrily.

“I know that Brienne. But you forget that the games are a show, a show that everyone in the capital watches to forget what the real problems are in Westeros. I know you don’t like it, but if you refuse to answer questions you’ll be deemed as unlikeable to the public and that will make it almost impossible for you to win.” Beric said. Brienne hated that this was the way she might have to win. It was bad enough she would be made to kill someone else, but to use her family and it’s tragedies as a foothold to gain sponsors made her feel sick inside. “I’m going to tell you about the other volunteers and tributes now. You know their names and faces from the tribute tour, but I’ll remind you anyway.” Beric said, as he picked up the remote for the screen in their living room area. The first picture that came up on the screen was the dark haired boy from Dorne District. “Edric Dayne is from Dorne District. He’s twelve years old, an orphan. He’s been paired with Oberyn Martell. He’s the younger brother of Elia Martell.” Beric told them as he switched the picture to a dark haired man with tanned skin.

“How old is Oberyn Martell?” Brienne asked.

“He’s twenty two, although you should know that there are not age limits on volunteers, apart from the fact that they can’t be younger than sixteen. They put age limits on tributes, one to make it more interesting, and because they claim they’re trying to make it fair to the districts, who lose people all the time. But that’s beside the point. Oberyn Martell is well known for being an expert with spears and poisons. He’d been training even before his sister was killed. His training only intensified after that.” Beric replied. The next picture that came up on the screen was Jeyne Westerling. “Jeyne Westerling, fifteen years old. Her father is the mayor of the Westerlands District, so I sincerely doubt that she has any experience with fighting or any survival skills.” Beric told them. Then the next picture was of a large brute of a man. “Of course, she was paired with Gregor Clegane. As I told you before, he’ll probably kill her off as soon as he can, just to get rid of her. If she’s smart, she’ll run when she gets into the arena. Gregor has had girl tributes with him before. He usually uses them... rather brutally... then kills them.” Beric told them. “They call him the Mountain, he’s thirty years old and he’s reputed to have burned his younger brother’s face when they were just small children. He’s violent, angry and dangerous. He’s an old hand at the games and if you want to survive, you’ll have to find a way to get rid of him.” Beric finished.

“Do you have any advice on how we take down someone that’s nearly eight feet tall?” Jaime asked.

“Find a way to poison him. If you’re extremely lucky, it won’t come to that and someone will finish him off before you, but you can’t take that chance.” Beric replied. The next picture came up of a brown haired boy. “This is Hyle Hunt. He’s seventeen. He has a small daughter. We’ve been told he helps the peacekeepers.” Beric said. Brienne practically snarled at that.

“He might as well be a traitor. No tribute will want him as an ally.” Brienne stated angrily. Jaime looked confused, but then he recalled the way the peacekeepers had treated her at the Reaping, how they treated the people in all the districts. He’d noticed a distinct cruelty to them.

“Brienne, he’s probably doing what he can to survive.” Beric said gently. Brienne shook her head.

“You don’t help peacekeepers. If you grew up in the districts you know that. It’s betrayal. It’s a betrayal of all those people they’ve murdered or flogged or punished just for speaking.” Brienne hissed angrily. Jaime could see Brienne was upset. Beric nodded.

“I understand Brienne, better then you might think. My mother was killed by a peacekeeper. But you can’t hate Hyle Hunt merely for helping them out. You don’t know his reasons. It may be he’s trying to help other people by helping the peacekeepers. You don’t know why he’s doing it. Just think carefully before making a judgement.” Beric said. Brienne nodded but Jaime could see she wasn’t happy about it. “He’s been paired with Taena Merryweather. She’s twenty, her husband recently died.” Beric said.

“Or she recently poisoned him.” Jaime cut in. Brienne looked at Jaime in confusion. “She’s known for losing husbands.” Jaime added. “This will be her third. Orton Merryweather. She has a son too. I don’t know why she volunteered.” Jaime said.

“It might be the thought of money. Like you said, she has a child. Might be she wants to keep her single status for a while and wants money to look after her kid.” Beric said. Jaime snorted.

“Taena Merryweather has a great deal of money. She’s not Lannister rich, but she’s rich enough. Her three husbands were all wealthy and left her plenty of money. She doesn’t need money. She’s probably in this for fame and thinks she’ll be able to pull a victory out of her backside.” Jaime stated.

“You seem to know her very well.” Beric shot back.

“She’s close friends with my twin sister. I unfortunately couldn’t avoid knowing her.” Jaime replied. Beric shrugged. He changed the picture from the dark haired woman to a teenage boy with coal black hair and bright blue eyes. “This is Gendry Waters. Another orphan. I told you his mother moved to the Riverlands District. She married a man from the Riverlands and they were both killed in a plague. Gendry had no family to look after him. He’s sixteen years old and his father is unknown. I’m sure I told you but I’ll tell you again. He has affiliations with the North District. It was his home for most of his life. So I’d say if he’s going to ally with anyone it will be the North District Tribute.” Beric said. Then he changed the picture again, and the face of a man with dark hair and a skinny goatee, that was rather long, was on the screen. “This is Vargo Hoat, the volunteer. He’s also what we from the districts might call a career. He has volunteered more than once, just like Gregor Clegane. He has a particular fetish for maiming and amputations and is a cruel manipulative bastard. He’s not particularly strong. His strength is convincing others to do his dirty work for him, so catching him alone and killing him would be the best bet, because he usually makes allies pretty quickly.” Beric said. Then Beric changed the picture again. This time a picture of a handsome, brown haired teen was on the screen. “Harrold Hardyng. Young, cocky and arrogant. He acts as though he is far better than anyone else. That is a mistake on his part. Sponsors like the tributes to be humble.” Beric told them firmly. Then he switched pictures to a buxom, but skinny brunette female. “He’s been paired with Barbrey Dustin. She’s considered to be rather intelligent, but there are no guarantees of what she is capable of. She’s twenty eight and there are no more members of her family. Her motivations for entering the games are not something we could know, but that makes her more dangerous if her intentions aren’t clear.” Beric said. Brienne and Jaime both nodded their understanding. Every extra piece of information could mean the difference between life and death.

“Do you know her at all Jaime?” Brienne asked. Jaime frowned as he looked at her picture.

“I don’t really know her very well at all. Apparently she used to live in North District and married above her station, then she moved to the capital. I have no idea why she would volunteer. I don’t really know her well enough to even guess.” Jaime replied. Beric nodded and then changed the picture again. A small, dark haired little boy was on the screen.

“This is Wex Pyke from the Iron Islands District. He’s twelve years old. Another orphan. He’s completely mute.” Beric said, before changing the picture to that of a skinny looking young man, with bloated looking lips and a cruel smile. He had long dark hair and his eyes were cold as ice. “Wex was paired with Ramsay Bolton. His reputation is well known even though he hasn’t actually volunteered for the games, this will be his first time.” Beric said. Jaime nodded.

“My brother told me all about Ramsay Bolton. They were in the same class together at school. He’s... sick is the only word I can think of to describe him.” Jaime said. Brienne frowned. Finally Beric changed the picture again, after what seemed like an endless moment. It was the picture of a skinny girl with dark hair and grey eyes, and she still looked as fragile as she did the first time Brienne saw her picture in the North District.

“Arya Stark is the North District tribute. She has an older brother and sister. Her brother was too old to volunteer and her sister too scared. She’s a possible ally for Gendry Waters. If she’s smart she’ll run before she’s alone with Meryn Trant.” Beric changed the photo to show a ginger haired male with a moustache and beard. He looked angry and Brienne trembled as she looked at him. She hated Meryn Trant as she hated Gregor Clegane. They had taken pleasure in murdering her siblings.

“Meryn Trant has obviously volunteered before.” Brienne said coldly.

“You know that Brienne. He’s got his own strengths. He’s not freakishly strong like Gregor Clegane, but-” Beric was cut off Brienne giving him a stern look.

“I know how strong Meryn Trant is! Strong enough to hold a seventeen year old boy’s head under water until he drowns! I don’t need reminding because I will never forget what I saw the day my brother was murdered like an animal!” Brienne exclaimed. She was standing and her anger was clear on her face. Then she seemed to come back to herself. “I’m sorry. I just... I hate them. Gregor Clegane and Meryn Trant murdered my older sister and brother. It was murder. Even what happened to Alysanne... that was something that happens in the games all the time. They ganged up on her and they took her out, but they didn’t seem to take pleasure from it, they were just doing what they had to do to survive. But Gregor Clegane and Meryn Trant? What they did... they’re monsters. I’m almost glad I got chosen... almost... just so I can know they’re dead. Even if I’m not the one to kill them.” Brienne said softly. She turned and went to go to her room. Jaime looked at Beric.

“Is that everything Beric?” Jaime asked. Brienne stopped where she stood and turned around to look at Beric again.

“Yes, for now. You needed to know the tributes and volunteers you’ll be dealing with during training. You’ll need to keep your eyes and ears open, and your pride to yourself. Don’t show off your physical skills. Be sure to pay special attention to the survival skills, because those are the skills you will need most.” Beric said. Brienne nodded and so did Jaime.

“I’m going to bed.” Brienne said softly. Jaime nodded and followed her. Beric wasn’t so sure how comfortable he was with Jaime and Brienne sharing a room and a bed, but it really wasn’t his business. He made a vow to himself not to tell Selwyn about it of course. Fathers always wanted to believe their daughters were innocent, at least until they married, and Beric knew that the games could put anyone under pressure. All Beric could think was to let them have whatever happiness they could grasp for now, and hope they lived to have happiness later.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So... what is the Song of Ice and Fire?” Brienne asked as she and Jaime were curled up in their bed.

“It’s a story about a Targaryen Princess and a North District bastard, who rode dragons over the great wall and destroyed all the savage, undead monsters that live there. Although the Princess was fire and the bastard was ice. It’s kind of weird that Thoros made you ice and me fire. Although it makes sense in a weird way. Your eyes are so blue they could be ice and apparently my eyes are greener than wildfire.” Jaime explained gently, a hand gently tangling in Brienne’s hair as he spoke. Brienne allowed a laugh to escape her.

“Oh yes, because it’s great for us to be compared to long dead lovers. I never knew the story was called the Song of Ice and Fire. It was just the story of the White Walkers to us.” Brienne said. Jaime smirked.

“Well, we in the Capital have to have fancy names for everything.” Jaime replied, making Brienne laugh more.

“Well we’ll have to keep an eye on the tributes and volunteers and work out a plan. If we want to win, we need to know how we’re going to do it.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded.

“We should get some sleep then. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Jaime said gently. Brienne only nodded her agreement. Soon enough they both fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring with the training sessions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Jaime and Brienne were stood with the other tributes, ready for training. An old man stood in front of them. They were all lined up as though they were in a military camp. The old man frowned at them.

“Do any of you tributes know who I am?” The man asked. Brienne frowned as she thought about it for a moment.

“You’re Barristan Selmy.” Brienne said, remembered what Beric had said to her of the man who was his volunteer teammate.

“You’re from the Stormlands quite obviously. Beric probably spoke to you about me. You look familiar.” Barristan said. Brienne stood straighter.

“I look like my sisters and brother, all who were bought to the arena before me sir.” Brienne replied.

“Brienne Tarth. I remember your sisters and your brother. They were strong tributes. But they still fell. It is my job to make sure you are as prepared as you can be for the games. Most of those who come here tend to think that weapons and combat are what you will need to survive. My suggestion is to think about looking at survival skills as well. What you forget is that once the sun goes down, it will be cold. Do you know how to keep yourselves warm? Do any of you know how to make a fire? How to tell which plants are poisonous and which might aid healing in an emergency? Many of you will not die fighting. Many of you will die from exposure, from sickness, from hunger. The elements can be your worst enemy.” Barristan said. Then he started sending them to different stations to work on things. Brienne and Jaime both ended up at the survival station.

“Barristan must like you.” Jaime said to her gently as the woman there was showing them how to light a fire.

“What makes you say that?” Brienne whispered back, as she kept an eye on what the woman was doing. She knew well how to light a fire, but she knew there might be tricks to it in the arena that she may not know.

“He sent us to the survival station first. He wants us to know how to survive before we know how to fight. He puts importance on it. That means he likes you.” Jaime replied. Brienne allowed a smile to cross her face as she shook her head. She couldn’t imagine the personal guard of King Robert liking her at all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“How did training go?” Beric asked when they returned.

“It was exhausting.” Jaime stated.

“Barristan Selmy sent us to the Survival Station first.” Brienne said.

“He must like one of you then. He thinks survival skills are the most important thing, so he’ll send the ones he likes to the survival skills station first.” Beric said. Brienne blinked and frowned a little in confusion, while Jaime merely laughed saying he told her so.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Brienne watched as the tributes trained. She walked up to Jaime and saw he was merely watching as well.

“Well, it looks like you have admirers.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked as she looked and saw a tiny girl watching them from behind a corner. It was Arya Stark. She looked so young. Her dark brown hair was tied into a braid and her grey eyes looked at them with uncertainty. Brienne could barely believe this girl was fourteen years old. Behind her was Gendry Waters, a hand on her shoulder. Brienne could see they were friends from the way they acted around each other. She didn’t even need to hear them speak.

“I doubt I have admirers Jaime. They probably hope that they’ll see a way to kill me off quickly.” Brienne replied softly. Jaime shook his head.

“Do you ever think well of yourself? Or is it ingrained in you to always think badly of yourself?” Jaime asked. Brienne allowed herself to laugh then, not wanting to think about how her life could be over in a few days.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne finished the obstacle course training she bumped into Oberyn Martell. Jaime was still on the obstacle course. He would be at her side any minute, but Brienne wasn’t sure how to take Oberyn Martell really.

“You’re Brienne Tarth? Your sister was Arianne Tarth?” Oberyn asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry about your sister.” Brienne said softly.

“I’m sorry about your sister too. I want you to know that you can count on me to kill Gregor Clegane as soon as possible. I promise you I will do whatever I can to avenge my sister and yours.” Oberyn said.

“Thank you. I hope you know I will be trying to do the same.” Brienne replied. Oberyn nodded, his eyes showed a hint of respect.

“My brother named his daughter Arianne in remembrance of your sister, who tried to protect our sister so well.” Oberyn said. Brienne blinked, her surprise evident.

“I didn’t know that.” Brienne uttered.

“Well now you do. Your sister will never be forgotten by my family.” Oberyn said kindly. Then he was gone. Brienne was confused, wondering if she should be flattered, relieved or worried. She wasn’t sure if she could depend on Oberyn as an ally or not. She knew that until Gregor Clegane was dead, at least, that Oberyn would be too busy with him to think about her or Jaime. That was one thing that Brienne could be thankful for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, when Brienne and Jaime arrived back from training, there was a small person sitting on one of the sofas. Jaime’s tired frown, turned into a bright smile.

“Tyrion!” Jaime exclaimed.

“Big brother! How are you? I rather wish you’d told me before you decided to volunteer.” Tyrion stated. Jaime grabbed Brienne’s hand.

“Tyrion, this is Brienne Tarth.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a great deal about you, Tyrion.” Brienne said. Tyrion grinned.

“All bad I’m sure.” Tyrion said, making Jaime let out a bark of laughter. Brienne shook her head.

“I’ll just go and change. Let you two talk. I’m sure you have plenty to talk about.” Brienne said softly. Jaime smiled at her and Tyrion merely winked.

“I’m sure we have a lot to catch up on.” Tyrion replied. Brienne shook her head and went into her room, only to see the Avox girl placing clean sheets on the bed. The girl looked at Brienne fearfully for a moment.

“I... I’m not going to hurt you. I... saw you... that day... the day they took you... I don’t know if you remember...” Brienne trailed off. The girl nodded. She looked around for a moment and from the pocket of the plain servant’s garb that she wore, she pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil, and then scribbled something down.

_I remember you._

Brienne read the neat looping handwriting. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” Brienne said sadly. The girl shook her head. Grabbed back the pad and underneath she scribbled something else and then handed the paper back to Brienne.

_You did what you had to do. I was lost. You were right not to try and help me. You would have only ended up like me. An Avox is forbidden to talk, to have any kind of care or kindness. It is a cruel life. I’m glad it is one that we do not share._

Brienne took a deep breath as she read the note. “Why did they take you?” Brienne asked, handing the paper back to the girl. She took a deep breath and looked around. Then she scribbled again.

_I was trying to escape to The Wall. Do not speak it aloud or they will take you too. There were ten of us when we started out. As we got further the Capital’s men picked us off one by one. I was the only one left when I was captured. Three of those that came with us were my older brothers. They’re all dead now. I was the last one, so I was made an Avox as an example. But they say that The Wall still exists. Even though the Capital say they have destroyed it, they are lying. It still exists._

Brienne bit the inside of her cheek hard to stop herself from gasping out, but nodded her understanding. “What is your name?” Brienne asked her. The girl looked at Brienne sadly, took back the paper and started to scribble again.

_I no longer have a name. I am an Avox. An Avox does not get a name. But before, I was once called Shae_

Brienne gave the Avox girl, Shae, a smile. “I’m sorry.” Brienne said softly. She wanted to hug the Avox and call her by her name, but she knew that if she did, that she would get into more trouble then she already was in. The Avox smiled back at her but then her expression went completely blank and she left the room, taking the dirty sheets with her, and her pad and pencil. Brienne felt a deep sadness wash over her as she wondered how anyone could do that to another human being.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You’re in love with her.” Tyrion said. Jaime wanted to slap his brother. “It’s obvious. Though shocking that anyone could manage to replace our sister in your affections.” Tyrion added. Jaime glared then.

“Tyrion there are probably cameras in here.” Jaime hissed. Tyrion smirked, as he pulled out a small device from his pocket.

“There are cameras, but not in here. This device in my hand allowed me to scramble the cameras. You don’t have to worry about being spied on. As soon as I knew which suite you would all be staying in, I purposely scrambled the cameras. There aren’t any in the bedrooms. Our illustrious King doesn’t think that tributes are smart enough to plan when they’re sleeping.” Tyrion replied.

“I want her to live even if I don’t Tyrion. Does that make any sense?” Jaime asked. Tyrion grinned.

“Yes. It does make sense. You remember Tysha don’t you?” Tyrion asked. Jaime shuddered. He remembered Tysha. That poor sweet girl had been turned into an Avox only a few years ago. Then she had been sent far away. Only the Gods knew where. Jaime knew Tyrion had probably tried to find out many times, for Tyrion had loved his dear sweet Tysha.

“I remember her Tyrion.” Jaime said softly. Tyrion nodded.

“You need to know Jaime that neither you nor the girl might survive this.” Tyrion said.

“That girl is the same age as you Tyrion.” Jaime replied. Tyrion laughed.

“She’s an innocent to the ways of the capital. But I can promise you I had a hand in the questions that Varys will ask tonight. Just to make sure it’s harder for people not to love both of you.” Tyrion said. Jaime blinked, a little confused, as Tyrion got down from his seat on the sofa and made his way towards the door. “Varys is a friend of mine.” Tyrion added.

“You’re my little brother Tyrion. I love you.” Jaime said. Tyrion grinned.

“I love you too. Good luck Jaime.” Tyrion said sadly. Then he left. Jaime felt like a lead weight was pressing down on his heart as he wondered how Tyrion would go on without him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the end of the week, when the evaluations started, everyone was called one at a time. Tributes were first, and then volunteers. That was how it worked. Stormlands always went last. They were going to be the last to be evaluated. Jaime stood and took Brienne’s hand, just before she went into the evaluation room.

“Don’t let them intimidate you Brienne. You’re a fucking warrior, let them know it.” Jaime told her. Brienne blinked and looked at him.

“What makes you say that?” Brienne asked.

“Because I know you, better than I’ve known most people.” Jaime replied. Brienne blinked for a few moments, and then allowed a smile to cross her face. Jaime loved her smile. It was an endearing smile that reached her blue eyes and made them shine.

“Thanks Jaime.” She said. She leaned forwards and kissed him. It was a mere press of her lips on his own. Then she was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne walked into the room. She could see the judges were bored and she wasn’t sure if this was a bad or a good thing. She walked forward to stand in front of the balcony that looked down on her.

“Brienne Tarth, here for my evaluation.” Brienne stated. The judges looked at her for a moment then went back to talking. Brienne frowned. She took a bow and arrow from the equipment stand that sat in the room for those being evaluated who wished to show their skills. Brienne notched an arrow. She wasn’t used to how taut the industrially made bows were. They had no give like her homemade bow. Her first arrow missed the target and Brienne was furious with herself. She saw the judges weren’t paying attention. She loosed another arrow, and this time, she hit the target dead centre. Still they were not paying any attention to her. _“How am I supposed to be evaluated by these people if they won’t even look at my skills?”_ Brienne thought to herself. She saw them bringing out a roasted boar, an apple in it’s mouth, and smirked to herself. She notched another arrow and loosed it. The whole group jumped and yelled in surprise as Brienne’s arrow hit the apple and drove it into the wall. They all looked at her in shock, horror, and maybe a little awe. She put back the bow and arrows and bowed. “Thank you for your consideration.” She said firmly. Then she walked out of the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime walked into the room and almost smirked when he saw an arrow pinning an apple to the wall. An Avox was trying to prise the arrow loose. One of the judges looked at him.

“You’re Jaime Lannister, the son of Tywin Lannister, correct?” He said. Jaime frowned, as he recognised the older man as Qyburn. A favourite of his sister. Jaime nodded.

“Yes I am.” Jaime said. He looked at Lancel, his cousin and the Head Gamemaker for the last three years.

“And what are your skills Mr Lannister?” Another old man asked. Jaime recognised him as a doctor that his father employed. A man known as Pycelle. Jaime frowned as he picked up weapons and showed his prowess. But his greatest talent lied with a sword in his hand. He’d been taught about different weapons from a young age, mainly because people did volunteer for the games and it was better to be prepared. That had been Tywin Lannister’s motto. Jaime was asked to demonstrate this and then he was allowed to leave. He wondered if he’d helped or hindered himself and Brienne with this evaluation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Stormlands group sat waiting for the results of the evaluations to be shown live. Brienne and Jaime looked at each other, as Pia, Thoros and Beric waited patiently. Varys appeared on the screen then.

“Welcome everyone! Welcome! I’m so pleased to see you all with us on this momentous day! Today we share the scores of the tributes and volunteers who will be participating in our 74th Annual Hunger Games!” Varys exclaimed cheerfully. He wore an embroidered silken robe of gold and black, the colours of the Baratheon House sigil, and his powdered face smiled at the camera. “First, our volunteers scores will be shown, and then our lovely tributes from the districts.” Varys said calmly. The first volunteer to appear on the screen was Gregor Clegane. “Gregor Clegane scored a hefty ten out of twelve, hardly surprising when you consider how strong the man is.” Varys then switched the picture to Barbrey Dustin. “Barbrey Dustin scored a four out of twelve. Oh dear, not a very good score.” Varys said. Then a picture of Meryn Trant came up. “Meryn Trant scored an eight out of twelve, also not surprising. While he doesn’t have the strength of Gregor Clegane, he’s smart as we’ve learned in previous games.” Varys switched to a picture of Oberyn Martell. “Oberyn Martell got a nine out of twelve. That must have been a terribly enlightening evaluation for him to receive such a score.” Varys then switched the picture to Taena Merryweather. “Taena Merryweather got a six out of twelve. I wonder what she did to get that score? Are there any guesses?” Varys questioned. There were cheers from the audience who were obviously watching the show live. Varys then switched to a picture of Ramsay Bolton. “Ramsay Bolton scored an eight out of twelve. I wonder how he managed that? What with him being a first time volunteer.” Varys said. Then Varys brought up a picture of Vargo Hoat. “Vargo Hoat received a score of seven out of twelve. Another cunning former victor for this year’s Hunger Games!” Varys exclaimed almot gleefully. Brienne shuddered at the idea of people getting joy from all of this. Then Varys changed the picture again, this time to show Jaime’s face. “And last but not least, Jaime Lannister, who was given a score of eight out of twelve.” Varys finished. Jaime being the last volunteer to be shown, meant that Brienne would probably be the last tribute to be shown.

“An eight is good Jaime. Not too weak for them to consider picking you off at the very least. Taena Merryweather and Barbrey Dustin look to be the weakest links.” Beric said. That was when Varys brought up another screen. The lovely, delicate looking Jeyne Westerling stared at them with her big, doe like, brown eyes.

“And now for our brilliant tributes. Jeyne Westerling, our Westerlands tribute and daughter of the Mayor of the Westerlands district, scored a three, poor thing.” Varys said. The picture was changed to the handsome and smug Harrold Hardyng. “Our confidant tribute from The Vale, Harrold Hardyng, scored an eight.” Varys said. Harrolds picture changed then to the skinny, fierce, grey eyed Arya Stark. “Arya Stark, our lovely Northern rose, scored a seven. I guess that little rose has thorns.” Varys tittered. The audience laughed as well but Brienne felt sick inside. Then the picture changed to Edric Dayne. “Ah, the young Edric Dayne, our tribute from Dorne, has a score of four. Not bad for a little boy from the hot land of spices.” Varys said. Then the picture changed again to Hyle Hunt. “Now, here is our tribute from The Reach, Hyle Hunt. He received a score of six. An interesting score for a nice boy who helps our peacekeepers keep the peace.” Varys said. The crowd cheered, but Brienne frowned. Then the picture changed again to the young Wex Pyke. “Ah, our Iron Islands tribute. Our little mute, Wex Pyke, scored a six. That is an interesting score for one so young.” Varys said. Then the picture changed to the dark haired Gendry Waters. “And here is our Riverlands tribute, Gendry Waters. A young orphan boy, who once lived in the North District. He gained a score of eight. Very nice. He might just be one to watch out for.” Varys said. Finally the picture changed to Brienne. Brienne felt Jaime squeeze her hand. “Now here is a Stormlands tribute, Brienne Tarth, not the first in her family to compete in the games either. Her score is.... my Gods, she has an eleven! The first competitor to ever receive an eleven! Brienne Tarth!” Varys exclaimed. Brienne felt her eyes go wide and she looked at Beric uncertainly. Beric looked extremely confused and Jaime seemed to not like this either.

“They gave you the highest score they’ve ever given anyone.” Pia said sadly.

“What does that mean?” Brienne asked.

“It means they want you dead kid.” Beric replied. Brienne felt a cold shiver go through her.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Jaime asked.

“You fired an arrow into the viewing box, Brienne. I heard about that. A good move. Unfortunately, you got a little too much of their attention.” Beric told Brienne.

“They gave me a high score.” Brienne said.

“Yeah, so that everyone will be gunning for you, gunning to kill you. That’s why they gave you the highest score they’ve ever given to anyone.” Beric told Brienne firmly. Brienne and Jaime both felt sick to their stomachs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne were sat alone after the scoring. Beric was out schmoozing the sponsors on their behalf, and Pia was probably doing the same. That was when the lift opened and Brienne and Jaime were both shocked to see Queen Cersei enter the penthouse. She was stylishly dressed in a red dress and her hair was coiffed into some elaborate visage of a lion’s roaring head. Cersei looked at Brienne coldly.

“You. Leave. I wish to speak with my brother.” Cersei stated.

“I don’t have secrets from her Cersei.” Jaime shot back, holding on to Brienne’s arm as she made to leave.

“I _do_ and I don’t want to speak in front of a pathetic Stormlands Tribute.” Cersei hissed. Brienne placed a hand on Jaime’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Jaime. I’ll leave. I’ll just be in... my room...” Brienne trailed off. Jaime smirked. He knew it was _their_ room, not just Brienne’s. She was trying to let him know that she trusted him and he couldn’t help loving her for it. Brienne left the room, and Jaime looked at Cersei.

“What is it that you want from me Cersei?” Jaime asked.

“Can’t I come and see my own brother without being questioned on my motives?” Cersei asked.

“You always have a motive, so why are you surprised when your motives get questioned?” Jaime shot back. Cersei frowned. She sashayed over to Jaime, and before he could say anything, she had straddled him on the sofa.

“I’ve missed you brother.” She whispered into his ear, before allowing her tongue to dart out and tease the shell. Jaime pushed Cersei off of him then.

“You’ve missed me? I don’t think so Cersei. I’m not stupid, or as naïve as I once was. You married our illustrious king for power. What did you have to gain from lying to me? Convincing me that our father was going to force Tyrion into the games, making me volunteer instead? What purpose does that serve, except for trying to get rid of me?” Jaime asked coldly. Cersei glared from her spot on the floor. She stood up, looking angrily at Jaime.

“I wanted you to get rid of some people _for me_. It’s much easier if you’re in the games.” Cersei said.

“So you admit to manipulating me? Wonderful. If I die in these games, sweet sister, what will you do then?” Jaime asked coldly. Cersei frowned.

“You won’t die in the games. Dear cousin Lancel is the head gamemaker as you know, and he’s under my thumb. He’ll do whatever I say.” Cersei said. Jaime clenched his fists.

“Oh and how did you manage that?” Jaime asked.

“By whatever means was necessary. I need you to get rid of Arya Stark, Gendry Waters and Brienne Tarth. I made sure that one of those Tarth’s would be called. I was hoping the girl would be called, but it worked out that she was willing to sacrifice herself for her little cousin anyway.” Cersei said. Jaime felt sick.

“You arranged for one of them to be called? Her whole family have been sacrificed to the games and you wanted to make sure she was called as well? Why Cersei?” Jaime asked angrily.

“Because she is a beacon, Jaime. She doesn’t know it. She doesn’t even realise it. Her family are a beacon of hope. So many died, but every two years, one of them goes, just on the brink of getting out of the Reapings, and then they die. People see Brienne Tarth as a fighter, as someone who has been abused by the Capital, and yet is still surviving. She needs to be eliminated, just as her cousin does. He doesn’t carry the name Tarth, but he’s one of them. Once the father dies, there won’t be any of them left to be a beacon. As for Arya Stark, her father and Robert are close friends, and I wanted it to be a Stark who was called this year. I need Robert’s ear to belong to me, and only to me. The same reason I made sure that Gendry Waters was called too. He’s Robert’s bastard son, not that you couldn’t tell from his looks. I won’t have him turn up and try to corrupt everything I hold dear. I am Queen and I shall remain Queen, brother. I need you to help me. You promised me that you would do anything for me. Now is your chance to prove it. Become the victor and earn a reward beyond any that the Capital offers.” Cersei said the last part in a low seductive voice, her face bent close to Jaime’s ear. Jaime shook his head.

“I will never do that. I will not murder them. Not for your benefit.” Jaime replied coldly. Cersei glowered as she saw the screen in the room flashing the results. She saw Brienne’s face on the screen and then she looked at Jaime.

“Tell me that you’ve become infatuated with an ugly Stormland’s girl. I never thought you’d stoop so low.” Cersei hissed.

“Get out Cersei. Find someone else to do your dirty work. Although I’ll warn you that I won’t allow you to kill Brienne.” Jaime stated firmly, coldly. Cersei glared angrily.

“You would betray me for some brat of the Stormlands?” Cersei asked angrily.

“You betrayed me long ago sweet sister. You betrayed me for a crown. You expect me to stay loyal after all the treachery that you’ve thrown at me? I told you, when you married our illustrious King, that I would not be your pawn. I suppose this is when I prove it to you. Do as you want Cersei because I’m done with your games. Go and play them elsewhere, with someone that cares for them.” Jaime replied. Cersei’s nostrils flared with her anger as she stormed over to the lift and left. Jaime clenched his fists as he stood up and went to his and Brienne’s room. She was looking out of the window, into the screen of the Stormlands, the waves breaking along the shore. She looked at him when he entered the room.

“Are you alright?” She asked. Jaime stepped forward and tugged Brienne to her feet, his hand slid behind her neck and pulled her down into a fierce kiss, closing the gap between them. Brienne gasped, allowing Jaime’s tongue to snake inside her mouth and twine with her own. Brienne kissed back and after what seemed like an eternity, they both pulled back, trying to gasp for breath. Jaime looked at Brienne and couldn’t imagine a world where Cersei would succeed. He wouldn’t allow Brienne to be killed. He couldn’t allow her to be killed because he might as well give up breathing himself.

“Brienne, I...” Before Jaime could get out what he wanted to say, they both heard the arrival of Thoros, Beric and Pia, Thoros was surely there to make them look great for the cameras at the interviews. “I’ll... I’ll tell you everything later. I swear.” Jaime said softly. Brienne nodded.

“I know. I trust you.” She said gently and Jaime could see she wasn’t lying. She really did trust him. Jaime vowed to himself he would do everything he could to earn that trust.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime saw Brienne after Thoros was done with her, he was amazed. Brienne was draped in a dress of shimmering blue and grey. Her hair was straight as an arrow, and the right side was cut short above her ear, while the left hung down to frame her chin. It was a lopsided hair cut but it suited her. Simple black kohl ringed her eyes, bringing out the amazing blue. Ice drop earrings hung from her ear lobes and a simple sapphire blue choker was around her neck with an ice drop diamond hanging from it. Brienne seemed uniquely uncomfortable in the white and light blue dress that was made from airy swatches of muslin, and seemed to float when she moved. She looked at Jaime, who was dressed in red and orange. They still seemed to be going with the ‘Song of Ice and Fire’ theme. Jaime smiled at Brienne.

“You look amazing Brienne.” Jaime said honestly. Brienne blushed bright red as Thoros, Pia and Beric herded them towards the lift.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was to go on stage before Jaime. People liked to finish off the show looking at volunteers apparently. That was what Beric had said.

“When you get on stage, I’ll be in the crowd Brienne. You don’t need to worry about anything. Don’t get nervous. When it’s time, you spin around and show off that dress. If you can, get Jaime up there with you.” Thoros said kindly. Brienne looked at Thoros in confusion. “It has the ice image Brienne. Like Jaime’s has the flames.” Thoros added. Brienne nodded. But she was still anxious. Jaime and Brienne watched as each of the tributes and volunteers were interviewed. Arya looked like a little doll sat on the chair in front of Varys. Her dark hair framed her face and the white and grey dress that she was wearing made it look like she was wearing a snowfall. Brienne couldn’t help feeling sad, because this little girl would have to die for her and Jaime to win. Someone would kill her. That was all Brienne could think as Arya Stark smiled and walked off stage. Finally, after Oberyn Martell left the stage, it was Brienne’s turn. She felt anxious. Oberyn walked past them and took Brienne’s hand, in an almost brotherly manner.

“Good luck Brienne.” He said kindly. Then he was standing with the other volunteers and tributes. Jaime squeezed her hand before she left.

“This is just to please the crowd Brienne. Just remember that.” Jaime said softly. Brienne nodded and then she walked to the stairs of the stage, her knees trembled as she gingerly lifted the skirt of her dress slightly to climb the stairs. When she walked onto the stage she was almost blinded by the spotlights and practically deafened by the cheers of the audience. She walked as Thoros had told her to, as he made sure she looked perfect for the cameras. She walked with her back straight, her shoulders back, she showed off her height, that had always been a hindrance before, but was now something everyone seemed to love. She kept her neck straight and looked into the crowd and took Varys’ hand when it was offered. The portly, bald man raised it to his lips and kissed it, in a grand gentlemanly gesture that the crowd ate up. He kept hold of her hand and led her to the seat on the stage where she sat, spreading the skirts so that she didn’t crush them. Another tip from Thoros.

“So, Miss Brienne Tarth, one part of our own personal song of Ice and Fire, how are you feeling?” Varys asked. Brienne knew she would hate this. She knew she would hate discussing her feelings and her innermost thoughts here, on this stage, but she also knew that to gain sponsors, she had to win the crowd.

“Nervous? Worried? I’m hoping that my father and cousin are both well, and that I complete my mission here.” Brienne said. She tried not to sound too firm and direct. She knew she could come off as blunt and that would be off putting to potential sponsors. Thoros, Beric, Pia and Jaime had been telling her little tips all week and Brienne had memorised them all.

“Your father and cousin? Now that you mention them, we all know that it was your cousin who was originally called. You were the first ever volunteer tribute for the Stormlands. How did it feel, to volunteer for your cousin? What went through your mind when they called his name?” Varys asked. Brienne took a deep breath.

“What went through my mind when I heard Pia called Podrick’s name? Fear. I was afraid. I thought he was too young to go. I wanted him to be safe, to grow up and live.” Brienne said honestly. She could see that some of the audience were wiping away tears with handkerchiefs. “And when I volunteered, I did it for him, to save him, because he’s like a little brother to me, because I’ve seen too many of my family die. I volunteered to keep him safe.” Brienne added.

“Yes, your uncle and three of your siblings were called to the arena before you. Your sister Arianne was a great favourite here.” Varys said. Brienne felt sick, but found her hand squeezing the cushioning beside her. “Her death was tragic. The way she was killed has haunted many.” Varys added. “Did you see what happened to her?” Varys asked.

“Yes. I watched the 68th games on the screen that was set up in the main square of the Stormlands District. I saw what happened to my sister. I saw that she was strong and she fought to the end. She was brave. When she came here to the capital, she didn’t cry. She told me to be good and told me she would be back soon. But she never came back.” Brienne said. She blinked rapidly, trying to stop any tears from leaking from her eyes.

“That must have been very hard for you, to lose your older sister in such a way. Your brother Galladon was also well liked. It was considered poor sportsmanship when he was killed.” Varys said. Brienne had known this was coming, but she hadn’t thought it would hurt _this_ much to speak about them. She nodded.

“Galladon was a trusting soul. He was a good person, a good son and brother. I saw his death as well. I watched in the main square again with my other sister.” Brienne said.

“Yes, dear Alysanne. She was good hearted, such a sweet girl.” Varys said.

“Yes she was. She was kind and she cared for others. It broke my heart when I saw her die.” Brienne said. Not one person could have said that Brienne was lying as she spoke. She had promised she would give her emotions honestly when asked about her family. She knew if the sponsors liked her, and felt for her tragedy, then she would be worth rooting for. So she spoke the truth.

“Now Brienne, were you very close to your siblings?” Varys asked.

“Yes. Yes I was. I loved them. Arianne looked after us all after we lost our mother. She nursed me through my fevers and cared for me until I was ten years old. Galladon was my protector. He took me tree climbing...” Brienne trailed off. She looked down at her lap, and then back up at Varys and the audience. “Alysanne would sing to me. We were all very close. We loved each other. We wanted the best for each other. I’m the last left of my siblings.” Brienne said sadly.

“Do you sing to your cousin, Brienne?” Varys asked.

“Yes... sometimes... when he has bad dreams...” Brienne trailed off, thinking that what Pod had nightmares about, was of coming here, of being picked for the games.

“And your father?” Varys asked.

“My father is a fisherman. He works on the boats that fish during the nights for the fresh fish that is shipped to the capital.” Brienne replied. “I want to make him proud. I want to make all of them proud.” Brienne added.

“I’m sure you are making your family very proud Brienne.” Varys said kindly.

“Thank you Varys.” Brienne said.

“And look at this wonderful dress! Your stylist, Thoros, is excellent! One last question, dear Brienne, was it frightening to have ice and fire clinging to your clothes? Did scare you to wear ice and fire in the parade?” Varys asked. Brienne stood from the chair, and beckoned to Jaime. Jaime grinned as he walked on stage.

“We’re wearing them right now. Would you like to see?” Brienne asked. The crowd cheered wildly. Varys looked nervous.

“Oh my! Is it safe?” Varys asked.

“It’s very safe, Varys.” Jaime replied, a grin on his face. He took hold of Brienne’s hand and pulled her to him, almost as if they were about to dance. He moved his head close to her ear. “Trust me.” He said. Brienne looked at Jaime and smiled. Brienne was nervous as Jaime started to spin them around. Brienne noticed the ice shimmering and spinning on her clothes, as fire did on Jaime’s. It clung together and made an amazing show of ice and fire swirling around each other, as Jaime spun Brienne around in his arms. The crowd went wild and screamed and leapt up from their seats, screaming for ‘The Song of Ice and Fire’ and clapping loudly. Jaime stopped spinning them around, and still holding on to Brienne’s hand, he bowed to the audience, making them go even wilder. Brienne curtsied as best as she could, holding the hem of her dress and Jaime still held on to her hand.

“My oh my! You two are so lovely! Truly amazing! Now that you’re here Jaime, why don’t we speak to you?” Varys asked. Jaime nodded.

“Of course Varys. It would be my great pleasure.” Jaime said. Brienne made to let go of his hand, but Jaime held on a little tighter. “But of course, Brienne must stay. It would be rude of me not to escort my lovely tribute from the stage.” Jaime added. Varys smiled widely.

“Of course! What do you think?” Varys asked, addressing the audience, they screamed their approval. Brienne found herself stood next to the chair, her hand still in Jaime’s as Varys began to ask him questions. “So Jaime. Your father is Tywin Lannister. A good man, we all know him well.” Varys said. The audience cheered.

“Yes, Tywin Lannister is my father. I also have my little brother Tyrion. He’s one of the smartest people I know.” Jaime said.

“Ah yes, dear Tyrion. He’s such a help during the games. Also he’s a master computer programmer.” Varys said. The audience cheered, though not as loudly. Brienne thought that was rather sad. “And of course, your sweet sister is our illustrious Queen! Queen Cersei, the beautiful Queen of our great and generous King Robert!” Varys said. The crowd began to cheer again, more loudly. “Of course a handsome man like yourself, must be inundated with female attention.” Vary added.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“That may be so, but I only care for one female’s attention.” Jaime replied, he knew this was his moment. He could completely endear Brienne to the crowd and all he had to do was be honest. But he knew that by doing this he would make Brienne more of an enemy to Cersei than she already was. “And if I live through this, I hope I can capture her for myself.” Jaime added.

“Oh? A secret love? Do tell!” Varys asked cheerfully. The crowd seemed to go quiet, waiting for Jaime’s answer. He looked up at Brienne, straight into her sapphire blue eyes.

“She’s hardly a secret. My heart belongs to my tribute, Brienne Tarth.” Jaime said firmly, looking deep into Brienne’s eyes. Brienne started to blush a bright red. Jaime stood in front of the crowd and pulled Brienne into his arms again, before kissing her on the stage. Of course the audience was crazy for it. They loved the idea of Jaime being in love with anyone, kissing them on the stage. It was a huge show for them, but to him, there was nothing but him and Brienne. When he leaned back to look at her, she looked wide eyed and shocked, and that was exactly how he wanted her to look. The crowd would think she had no idea of his feelings for her, and that would make it even more of a thrill for them, almost as if he were revealing his feelings to Brienne for the first time in front of the great audience.

“Well... that seems to be all we have time for tonight. Wish your favourites luck! Tomorrow, our 74th Annual Hunger Games will begin!” Varys exclaimed, causing the crowd to roar, as Jaime grinned and waved to the audience as he led Brienne off of the stage.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was furious as they travelled back to their tribute quarters. She wasn’t sure what Jaime had been thinking. She was just furious that he hadn’t even warned her, told her what he had planned. They got out of the lift and Beric, Pia and Thoros were fussing around them.

“That was fantastic! You couldn’t have done more! I’m so proud of you both!” Pia said happily.

“Well done. That was a good twist at the end, revealing your feelings for Brienne.” Beric added.

“You were both amazing and you should both get some rest. You’re going to need it for tomorrow.” Thoros said. Brienne nodded, not sure what else to say.

“Goodnight.” She said as she stormed off towards her room, Jaime followed her. When they got into the room, she looked at Jaime, he looked angry as well.

“Brienne why are you angry?” Jaime asked furiously.

“Because you just revealed that you love me in front of the whole world! Why did you do that? Why didn’t you even tell me you were going to do that?” Brienne asked angrily.

“I did it to protect you Brienne!” Jaime exclaimed. Brienne looked at Jaime waiting for a further explanation. “When my sister came to see me this afternoon, she tried to seduce me. She had a use for me that I refused to fulfil.” Jaime told Brienne. Brienne waited with baited breath. “She wanted me to kill Arya Stark and Gendry Waters in the arena. Not only them, she wanted me to kill you too.” Jaime told Brienne firmly. Brienne gasped.

“Why? What is so special about the three of us?” Brienne asked.

“Arya is the daughter of Eddard Stark, the man who helped Robert to win his throne, and his once best friend. But if Arya dies in the arena, any chance of salvaging their friendship will die with her. Gendry is Robert’s bastard son.” Jaime explained.

“But surely he won’t let his own son die in the arena?” Brienne asked.

“He doesn’t care about his bastards, he never has, but Cersei is paranoid. She rigged the Reapings so that they would be chosen. She rigged the Reapings... so that you or your cousin would be chosen too.” Jaime said softly. Brienne sat down heavily on their shared bed.

“Why? I don’t understand. What did my cousin and I ever do to her? We just want to live in peace.” Brienne asked.

“Apparently, your family is a beacon of hope to rally around in the districts. Your family has lost so many, but you still keep going. People are, apparently, seeing it as an act of defiance. Or Cersei could be completely paranoid. Either way she wants rid of any obstacles.” Jaime said sadly. Brienne shook her head in astonishment.

“I...” Brienne trailed off. Jaime crouched before her, taking her face between his own hands.

“I’m not going to allow you to die Brienne.” Jaime said softly. He pressed his lips against Brienne’s. She drew back and looked at him.

“I know Jaime. I trust you. I’ve told you that before and it hasn’t changed.” Brienne said. Jaime drew her into another kiss, not wanting to let her go. It seemed slowly they were peeling the clothes from each other and Jaime pressed himself close to Brienne, crushing her small breasts to his chest, feeling that she was still alive, skin to skin. Brienne wrapped her own arms around him as he kissed a trail along her jaw and throat. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he’d really fallen in love with her. It seemed such a short time to even know someone, let alone love them, but Jaime knew that was what this was. He loved her. His fingers traced lines over Brienne’s skin as he aligned his cock with her entrance and as he plunged into her and both of them let out soft groans, almost like naughty children who didn’t want to get caught by the adults, Jaime felt like he was truly home. He thrust into her, hard and fast and Brienne didn’t seem unhappy by it, if her nails raking his back were any proof. As the world seemed to explode around them both, Jaime wondered if this was the last time he’d ever get to be with Brienne like this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had been unable to sleep. She found herself on the roof of the tribute barracks. It was strange for Brienne to see crowds of people in the streets celebrating. The bright colours of their clothes swirled before her eyes.

“What’s wrong Brienne?” Brienne looked to see Jaime had followed her. She looked back at the crowds below.

“Tomorrow we go into the arena.” Brienne said softly.

“I know.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head.

“We may both die tomorrow Jaime. I just-” Before Brienne could say anymore, Jaime had pulled her close and kissed her harshly.

“Don’t Brienne. You’ll get to go home, even if it kills me.” Jaime stated. Brienne stared at Jaime, not sure if the pain she was feeling right now was heart break or soul swallowing sadness, and wasn’t sure how to distinguish between them.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare sacrifice yourself for me.” Brienne stated firmly.

“If it comes down to you or me Brienne, I want you to live. I want you to carry on. You deserve it more than I do.” Jaime replied.

“If I survive this, it will be _with you_ , as _a team_.” Brienne stated firmly.

“You’re so stubborn.” Jaime shot back. Brienne allowed a smile to cross her face. “If we get separated Brienne, I want you to know that I’ll join the careers pack. I’ll be able to lead them away from you. With your scores they’ll be looking to pick you off. I can keep to their group until I can find you again. We need to have plans Brienne. Things go wrong in the arena, all the time.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded her understanding, and listened as Jaime outlined his plan to her. She knew what she would have to do tomorrow, even if she hated the idea. She would have to kill tributes and volunteers. She would have to take human lives. She didn’t know if she was capable, but she had no choice now. She would find out exactly what she was made of in the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think. I should be updating soon, and hopefully the next chapter will not disappoint as we head into the Arena. (nods)


	4. The Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally finished this chapter. It took me a while. Mainly because I don't feel I'm any good at fight scenes. I hope that those who read this, enjoy it. XD

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.

The Arena.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Jaime and Brienne were led to the docking station by Beric. There, they would be airlifted to the arena, by hovercraft, and then separated to be given clothes that would help them to survive within the arena’s walls. Beric looked at both of them.

“Just remember, the two of you are pretty well liked. I’m going to be working here on the outside to try and make sure that you make it out alive. Sponsors, skill and a little luck, might just bring you both out of the arena, safely.” Beric told them. Jaime nodded.

“We’re counting on you out here.” Jaime said softly. Though he knew his father would definitely try to push his influence with sponsors, Jaime wasn’t sure if that influence would extend to Brienne. Tywin Lannister had promised that Brienne would not be blamed if she made it out of the arena. He’d made no promises about what would happen inside the arena, and Jaime couldn’t count on Tyrion’s friendship with Varys, when Cersei was already much more than a friend to their cousin Lancel. Lancel was head gamemaker and Jaime had no doubt that Cersei was using any skills she could to keep Lancel on her side. Varys would push the idea of their story in the media, probably at Tyrion’s insistence. But they’d need all the extra help they could get. Beric nodded.

“Just remember. When you’re first placed into the arena, you’ll be placed into or on top of a pedestal. You cannot step off of the pedestal until they give the word. You step off even a second beforehand and the pedestal will explode, killing you. But when you can leave the pedestal, you’re going to see a whole bunch of things, stacked around and in a cornucopia in the centre of the arena, where the pedestals come out on. Weapons, food, survival tools.” Beric said.

“Should we be after anything in particular?” Jaime asked. Beric shook his head.

“No. Your aim is to get the hell away from the cornucopia as quickly as possible. It’s a trap that’s set by the Gamemakers to lure you in. The cornucopia is basically a blood bath. So don’t head for the stuff in the cornucopia. Run for cover. Other opportunities will arise for you to get a weapon. There are always other opportunities. Don’t go for the first and easiest thing in front of you. It’s generally meant to ensnare you.” Beric said. Jaime and Brienne both nodded. Beric looked at Jaime. “Have you never watched the games?” Beric asked. Jaime shook his head.

“Not when I could avoid it.” Jaime replied. Beric nodded his understanding. Then he looked at Brienne.

“Brienne?” Beric questioned. She looked at him, and Beric was reminded of her mother. They shared the same eyes. “Just... try to make it back. I know you’re _both_ capable of making it. Prove it and you’ll be heroes. Brienne, you, and your cousin, will never again have to go through with the ritual of the Reapings. You have every reason to live, to make it home.” Beric told Brienne. He looked at Jaime. “And you, Jaime? You want her to live? You know what you’ll have to do. Remember that any plans you made outside this moment, can be messed with. The arena isn’t somewhere you can predict easily. You don’t even know what kind of arena it will be until you’re inside. As long as you trust in each other, you should make it.” Beric told Jaime. Brienne found herself hugging Beric.

“If I die, just... remember... you promised me.” Brienne said. Beric nodded, as he hugged her back, thinking about the wooden box that was back in the Stormlands District quarters. If Brienne died, he was to take that home with her body, so her father would have something of her that was untainted by the arena. Beric watched as Brienne and Jaime headed towards the hovercraft.

“Hey!” Beric called after them. Brienne and Jaime both turned to look at Beric. “Good luck!” He called to them. Brienne grinned at Beric. But he knew that the smile didn’t reach her eyes. She saluted Beric, as all others in the districts had saluted her. As she raised her hand into the air she called out to him.

“And may the odds be ever in our favour. Right?” Brienne called. Beric nodded. Not wanting to speak. He wasn’t sure that anything he could say would be of any help. He took a breath as he watched the hovercraft fly away. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“They’ll be alright Beric. I think they might be our victors this year.” Pia said.

“You always hope that our tributes and volunteers will be victors. We haven’t had any yet. Not since Selmy and I made it out of the arena. But if I could hope, I’d hope they make it.” Beric said. Pia looked just as sad as Beric knew that he felt. He hated having to destroy Pia’s hopes. She was really just an innocent, who’d grown up in the capital. But Beric wouldn’t lie to her. Lying was a pointless thing when dealing with the games.

“I think they’ll make it.” Pia said. Beric looked at her, her face set in a serious and determined look, even with all the makeup she tended to wear.

“We’ll see Pia. We’ll see.” Beric said. The hovercraft was long gone now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne were strapped into seats as soon as they got aboard the hovercraft. Brienne noticed that all the tributes and volunteers were there with them. Brienne found herself searching out Gregor Clegane and Meryn Trant with her eyes. She saw that they seemed perfectly comfortable with this. But before Brienne could say much, a woman with a large looking hypodermic needle was going around to all of them. Arya looked angry as the woman took hold of her arm.

“What is that?” The girl asked.

“It’s your tracker.” The woman said. Brienne tried to stay calm. She had no fear of needles, or the trackers. She just didn’t like the way that the trackers were there just to show whether they lived or died. It made her feel sick to see a red light blink and disappear under people’s skin. When the woman got to her, Brienne kept her face calm and still, as though she didn’t care. But in reality, she cared very much that some strange machine was being implanted into her body. When they landed, the volunteers were taken off of the hovercraft first. Brienne caught Jaime’s eyes, watching her until he couldn’t see her any more. It was about ten minutes later when the tributes were escorted from the hovercraft. Brienne took a deep breath as she was led to a small room. She found herself smiling as she saw Thoros was waiting for her.

“Is there anything you can tell me?” Brienne asked.

“Only what I told Jaime. The clothes are thermal. That means that the arena is likely to be cold. Maybe even colder at night. The thermal clothes should keep you warm to a certain extent. That’s not going to negate the need for shelter, or for food when it comes to it.” Thoros said. Brienne nodded her understanding. She went behind the screen in the room and pulled on the clothes. She didn’t want to leave the clothes she was wearing. She was holding on to the shirt that she’d been wearing, when she came out from behind the screen. Thoros took the shirt from her, and unpinned the Mockingjay pin from it. He then pinned it to the dark jacket that she was wearing, then zipped it up. The pin was hidden once the jacket was zipped up. Brienne looked at Thoros.

“Thank you.” She uttered. Thoros gave her a smile.

“It’s no problem. The Gamemakers didn’t want to allow it into the arena. They thought that the pin could be used as a weapon. But I made a valid point that that pin couldn’t really constitute as a weapon. They allowed it once I proved there was no way for it to hurt anyone.” Thoros said. Brienne nodded. “If I’m right, you’ve kept hold of that since before you even stepped off the train.” Thoros added. Brienne nodded.

“It belonged to my mother. I gave it to my cousin. It was supposed to protect him. But his name still got called. When I volunteered in his place, he gave it to me before I left, when they let him and my father come to see me. He gave it to me. I didn’t want to leave it behind.” Brienne said. Thoros nodded.

“I can understand that.” Thoros said. There was a beeping. Brienne felt her nerves on edge, as the loud beeping came from the chute that stood in the middle of the room.

 ** _“Thirty seconds!”_** A loud, automated, female voice, announced from a speaker. Brienne couldn’t see where.

“Where’s Jaime?” Brienne asked, feeling a coil of fear tighten up in her stomach.

“He’ll be on a platform opposite you, right on the other side. Tributes and volunteers are led in separately. It gives tributes a chance to run, if they know that the volunteer they’ve been paired with is particularly dangerous.” Thoros said.

 ** _“Twenty seconds!”_** The voice said. Brienne took a deep breath.

“It’s time, right?” Brienne asked. Thoros nodded.

“Yeah. It’s time kid.” Thoros said. He hugged Brienne then. “I’m not allowed to bet, but if I could, I’d bet on you. You and Jaime might well be the Song of Ice and Fire. If you can work together and do what needs to be done. You’ll make it out as victors.” Thoros told Brienne.

“Beric said the same thing, pretty much.” Brienne said.

“Well, we’re all rooting for you.” Thoros said. He nudged her over to the chute and Brienne headed towards it.

 ** _“Ten seconds!”_** The speaker proclaimed. Brienne looked back at Thoros before she stepped in. When she stepped into the shoot, she heard the gentle swish on the chute closing. It was made of clear glass, and Brienne spun around to look at Thoros. He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Brienne nodded.

“Thank you!” She called. She wasn’t sure if Thoros could hear her. Even as the platform she stood on, started going upwards, Brienne wasn’t sure what else she could say or do. She had to trust that she could do this. She stayed still as she looked up into the darkness that she was heading towards. Just when she thought she might well be crushed inside the glass tube, a bright crescent of light started to show. Brienne realised it was some sort of door opening to bring her out into the arena. The light was almost blinding after standing in the darkness for a while. Suddenly, she was there, in the arena. She was standing on the same circle that had brought her up. She felt like her nerves were fraying along the edges, having to stand still. She caught sight of Jaime, just as Thoros had said. She was across from him. She could make him out around what appeared to be a whole bunch of life saving tools that were stacked in little piles in and around the cornucopia. Brienne caught sight of Oberyn, Gendry, Arya, all the faces of those around her, as she heard the countdown begin. It had started from fifty, but there was no sound. Brienne knew outside the arena, it would be loud, almost deafening. All she knew of the countdown was the screen in front of her. She saw that there seemed to be trees, woodland, all around them. It would give her plenty of places to run to, to hide in. She _itched_ to _move_ , to _run_. But Beric’s words came back to her. If she moved before she was given the go ahead, her pedestal would be blown to pieces with her on it, and she would be dead before the games even started.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime saw Brienne looking over at him. He looked back. He took note of the woods all around them. He could see that each of the volunteers and tributes were as determined as he was to make it out. He could see that Taena was terrified. He wasn’t sure if the look on Barbrey Dustin’s face was fear or excitement for the start of the games.

**_Forty nine seconds._ **

**_Forty eight seconds._ **

**_Forty seven seconds._ **

Jaime watched the numbers counting down in front of him. He realised that there was a post, set in the middle of the roof of the cornucopia, that was surrounded by all the goodies, that were meant to lure in those who were desperate. The post had four screens attached to it. One that faced him, one that faced Brienne, one that faced Edric Dayne, and one that faced Vargo Hoat. Jaime knew they were all watching that screen, waiting for that moment. The moment the countdown hit zero and they could move. Whatever they chose to do after that was up to them, but zero meant freedom. Zero meant time to run, or time to fight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Selwyn Tarth stood in the Stormlands District square for the first time since his own brother had been sent into the arena, over thirty years ago. He’d been a boy of ten when that happened. Now he had Podrick stood next to him, as the countdown to the start of the games was heard through the whole square.

**_Thirty Seven!_ **

**_Thirty Six!_ **

**_Thirty five!_ **

**_Thirty four!_ **

Selwyn looked at Pod. “You don’t have to stay and watch this Pod.” Selwyn told his nephew.

“Yes I do Uncle Selwyn. Brienne volunteered for me. I can’t run away and not watch.” Pod said softly. Selwyn hugged the boy to his side as he saw various faces on the screen. Then he saw Brienne’s face, as stern and serious as his own. He wanted her to make it. He wanted her to come home. He couldn’t allow that sliver of hope to work it’s way under his skin. He’d allowed it to when he’d watched from a distance. He’d seen his children in the district square, watching the games. But he’d never gone to stand beside them. He’d feared how much pain he would see in their eyes. He feared he wouldn’t be able to comfort them. But he hadn’t been able to tell himself to stay away from the square when each of his children had gone into the arena. He’d seen their horrifying deaths. But this time, he had to stand by Podrick. Podrick would be all alone if he didn’t. It wasn’t fair to force the boy to be alone, to see what might be his cousin’s death. At least his children had all had each other before. Even when Alysanne had gone into the arena, Brienne and Pod had had each other. Selwyn kept his arm around Pod, hoping for the best, fearing the worst. He hadn’t learned not to hope yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beric and Pia were in the airing gallery, where sponsors were already vying for the best seats during the countdown. Some were already cheering. Some were calling out the names of their favourites. Beric noticed one man, far to the left, watching the giant screen from the back of the room. He had dark hair, grey eyes. His expression was stern. His fists were clenched. Beric knew who he was. He made his way over to Ned Stark as the countdown still carried on.

**_Twenty three!_ **

**_Twenty two!_ **

**_Twenty one!_ **

**_Twenty!_ **

Beric heard the countdown. He stood by Ned Stark. Pia had followed him.

“Ned Stark?” Beric asked. The man looked at him. Pia gave a generous smile.

“You’re here rooting for your daughter! That’s wonderful!” Pia said. Her voice chipper, but Beric knew better than to believe that Pia was happy.

“I’m here, hoping to see that my daughter isn’t murdered. These games are barbaric. There is nothing to root for.” Ned Stark said softly. Beric nodded his agreement.

“Who would know better than us mentors, how barbaric the games are?” Beric questioned. Ned nodded.

“My daughter, she doesn’t really stand a chance, does she?” Ned said. Beric took a breath.

“I was twelve when I won, Ned Stark. There’s always hope. But I make no promises.” Beric replied. Ned nodded.

“It’s better that you don’t. At least you’re honest, Beric Dondarrion.” Ned said. Beric nodded. Pia didn’t seem to have anything else to say. They watched the countdown in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne watched as a screen counted down the last ten seconds. At nine seconds she spotted the bow and arrows. She looked at Jaime, he looked back at her. She looked back at the bow and arrows, then back at Jaime. He shook his head. A silent no. She remembered what Beric had said. It was a trap, a bloodbath, to lure them in. Brienne looked back at the clock.

**_Seven seconds._ **

Brienne took a deep breath. She could see the nervousness of the female volunteers, clearly now. They obviously hadn’t considered what they signed up for. Brienne bit at the inside of her cheeks.

**_Five seconds._ **

She spotted Arya, who was looking towards the trees. She saw Gendry, watching Arya.

**_Three seconds._ **

**_Two seconds._ **

**_One second._ **

**_Zero!_ **

It was time to move. Brienne was off of the pedestal, running. She saw Jaime heading towards the trees. She was heading in the same direction, but found herself confronted by Barbrey Dustin. She dodged around the woman, who then dived on Edric Dayne. The child never stood a chance, as Barbrey stabbed a spear into the boy’s gut. Brienne found herself trying to run around the edge, trying not to get caught in the thick of the fighting. She saw Jeyne Westerling heading for the trees, just as Jaime had. The plan was to meet up later, to find each other, if they were separated. It may have been a distance of feet, but there was no way that Brienne was going to run through the middle to follow Jaime’s trail. She couldn’t. Running through the middle meant running through the bloodbath that was taking place, not to mention the cornucopia in the middle at any rate. She saw Jeyne grab a pack as she fled for the trees. Then Brienne saw another pack that was unoccupied. It was close to the tree line. She knew she had a shot, if she was quick enough. She ran for the pack, and as she got within a hairsbreadth of it, she felt a yank back on her jacket. She spun around as she fell, landing on her backside, in the dirt. She could see the pack just out of the corner of her eye. Brienne was close to it and she knew it. But right now, she had to keep her eyes on an assailant. Brienne found herself facing Harrold Hardyng. He had a smug look on his face, as though he were sure he could take Brienne down. He raised a sword that he must have somehow managed to grab in the chaos. But before he could swing it, Brienne heard the unmistakable sound of something hitting the boy in the back. It was the sound of a knife sinking into something. Brienne knew that sound. She’d improvised all sorts of weapons and other materials when she hunted. She saw Harrold’s eyes go wide with pain and fear, saw him drop the sword as he reached for what was buried in his back. But he fell forward, and Brienne saw it. A knife buried up to it’s hilt, dead in the centre, between Harrold’s shoulder blades. The whole thing had happened in seconds. Harrold Hardyng was dead. She saw the knife thrower was Ramsay Bolton. He grinned viciously at Brienne as he pulled out another knife and threw it at her. Quicker than Brienne had ever known herself to be, she’d grabbed hold of the pack, bringing it up in front of her to shield her. The knife thunked into the pack, and Brienne rolled away, and up onto her feet. She pulled the knife out of the pack and threw it over her shoulders, one of her arms through the straps, as she ran. She heard more violence as she ran. She wasn’t sure if Ramsay had thrown more knives at her, but right now, that mattered very little, so long as she wasn’t hit by any of them. Brienne fled into the thicket of trees, and hoped she could find Jaime by nightfall. She knew that any forest could become dangerous after nightfall. It didn’t matter if it was a natural forest, or a man made arena.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was furious as he realised that he and Brienne had been separated. But he knew what to do. He had to find her, and make their position more tenable. He wanted to look for the path that Brienne might have taken. He knew it was dangerous, but it was something he felt he had to try. As he came out into the clearing, he saw that the bloodbath had done it’s work. Three were dead so far. He saw one of the little boys, Edric Dayne, lying on the ground. He’d clearly been gutted by a spear. Closer to the tree line, Jaime saw Harrold Hardyng with a knife in his back, several feet away from Edric. He saw Taena Merryweather, her throat slit, and blood pooling and congealing in the mud and grass. He then saw Gregor Clegane advancing on a little boy. It was the mute, Wex Pyke. He’d hidden behind a crate of, what Jaime could only assume was, food, within the cornucopia. But that hiding spot wasn’t going to save him. Jaime was about to call out, to tell the boy to run. But by then, Gregor Clegane already had hold of the boy. He smashed his head against the crate, and that was that. Wex Pyke was dead. Out of sixteen people, four had been murdered in the first moments of the game.

“Well, well, well.” Jaime looked over to see Meryn Trant, giving Jaime a smirk. He was clearly with Gregor Clegane. The Reach’s tribute, Hyle Hunt was there as well. Jaime wondered if Hyle had killed Taena himself. Ramsay Bolton sat on one of the other crates, Vargo Hoat was leaning against the side of the cornucopia. Jaime could see that Arya Stark, Gendry Waters and Jeyne Westerling, had all made the smart choice to run instead of staying with their tributes. Barbrey and Oberyn had clearly decided to run rather than form an alliance with the careers. Whether it was before, or after, their tributes had been killed, Jaime couldn’t say. He knew Oberyn would never make an alliance with Gregor Clegane. He’d rather die, and Jaime knew that it was likely Oberyn _would_ die, if the careers found him alone. He wished he hadn’t been so damn quick to come back here to try and follow Brienne’s trail, but he felt desperate. It took very little to get killed in the games, and he wanted to protect her. His original plan, if they got separated, was to try and ingratiate himself with the careers pack, then he could draw them away from Brienne. But he knew immediately upon seeing them, that he didn’t have a hope of getting on their side, when he saw they’d already gathered and started working together. As he looked at the bodies, Jaime couldn’t help feeling glad that Brienne had managed to escape the bloodbath, despite the fact that two children were already dead.

“Well what, Trant?” Jaime spat back. Meryn smirked.

“Betraying your one true love for a chance to live, Lannister? Are you wanting to join our little band?” Ramsay asked. His eyes cold and cruel, as they looked at him.

“Shut up Bolton.” Gregor grunted. Jaime had a feeling that Gregor Clegane was under his father’s payroll most of the time. He looked at Jaime. “Out of... respect... for your father, I’m giving you the chance to fuck off without being killed. You won’t be so lucky next time we meet. After all, there can only be one tribute and one volunteer to win.” Gregor stated. Jaime was quick enough to know that even being here was a bad idea. He noticed the bow and arrows still sat untouched, beside them a sword lay on the ground. It still sat in a scabbard, so it hadn’t been used yet, and a pack, a few feet away from that. Jaime grabbed the bow and arrows, and then backed away, picking up the sword and then the pack. He had no idea what was in the pack, and he couldn’t stop to check. But he would do what was necessary to survive. For now, that was getting as far from this little gang as possible. It was pure luck that Gregor didn’t seem too concerned about Jaime picking up the bow and arrows, the sword or the pack, and that they were all so close together that Jaime could pick them up pretty quickly and easily. The group merely watched as Jaime back away towards the tree line. He only turned and ran once he was close enough to the trees not to fear an attack from behind. Jaime was no coward, but he also wasn’t stupidly arrogant. Harrold Hardyng had probably thought he was untouchable. If he’d been smart, he’d have run, or never turned his back on the blood bath of the cornucopia. Now he was dead, and Jaime didn’t intend to end up the same way. At least, not until he found Brienne.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had run until she couldn’t see anyone. She’d crashed into Jeyne Westerling in the woods, not that long ago, but both girls had pulled themselves to their feet, looked at each other, and it was Jeyne who’d backed off and ran first. Brienne didn’t have any intention of hurting Jeyne. She could see that the girl was not a fighter. Once Brienne had made it a good distance and was positive she wasn’t being followed, she sat down on a nearby rock and opened the pack she’d managed to swipe. Inside she found a length of coiled rope, a length of coiled trap wire, an empty flask, a sheet of waterproof material and a capsule with matches inside of it. But before Brienne could check further in the pack, she heard the sound of the canons going off. The canons going off signified death. Brienne counted four deaths, as the canon went off four times. She felt sick to her stomach. She could only hope that one of those deaths wasn’t Jaime. Her heart ached in her chest and her stomach was tied in knots. She knew that two of them were Edric Dayne and Harrold Hardyng. Who the other two were, Brienne could only guess at. She put the things back in her pack and kept moving. She needed to find water and shelter, neither of those things were going to fall into her lap. So Brienne kept moving, hoping to find what she needed and hoping to find Jaime.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime headed through the forest, hoping he was heading in the right direction to find Brienne. He heard the boom of the canons going off, four times meant four deaths. Jaime was relieved. He knew that Brienne wasn’t amongst the four dead at the centre of the arena. He knew she was alive. But the longer they stayed apart, the more chance there was of Brienne getting injured or killed without him to help her, or watch her back. It was starting to get dark, and Jaime looked decided to try and find shelter. He was close to a stream, and saw that the stream was flowing downward towards the centre of the arena. So he started to go up higher, walking alongside the stream. He found a bunch of bushes, almost crushed together, and decided it was better than nothing. He needed to try and get some rest, and that wouldn’t be easy. Without Brienne, he was constantly watching his back and worrying about hers. He cupped his hands and drank some of the stream water. It was clear and free flowing and, Jaime assumed, relatively safe. His stomach growled, but he didn’t have anything to fill it, and for now he’d have to go hungry. He remembered Brienne telling him about how food was always scarce in the Stormlands and she’d learned to ignore her own hunger. Now Jaime would have to learn to do the same. As he made sure that he was safe from view under the bushes, he looked at the pack, the sword and the bow and arrows hidden behind him. He found an empty flask, a pair of flints, ten nutrition bars, a sheet of waterproof material and a flashlight. Jaime manoeuvred the waterproof sheet over him and the sword and the bow and arrows. He couldn’t help being grateful that the sheet was camouflage coloured, and that if it rained he wouldn’t get soaked. For now, the ground was dry, and the sheet was keeping him somewhat warm. But Jaime was still worried about Brienne. He ate one of the nutrition bars. He knew the games wouldn’t last for ten days. They’d never lasted that long. He could’ve eaten more. But he didn’t want to waste food that could become useful when he found Brienne. He had no way of knowing if she’d be able to find food or not tonight. He hoped she’d had a chance, somehow. He was just on the verge of falling asleep when the music of the Crownlands started to play.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne pulled herself up into a tree with her pack, when the sun went down. She’d found a few roots and berries that she knew were safe to eat. Water wasn’t as forthcoming. When she climbed up as high as she could get into one of the trees, she used the length of rope to tie herself to the tree. It was the only way of making sure that she could sleep without falling out of the tree. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep soundly, no matter what she did, but at least she knew she wouldn’t fall whilst sleeping. The music of the Crownlands started playing. Brienne looked out at the sky. She knew the sky wasn’t real. It was all a part of the arena. But she knew the images of those who had already died, would be projected there. She needed to know if Jaime had been killed. The images were high in the sky, large enough for Brienne to see them all.

When the images of the four dead had lit up the night sky, in the order of their deaths, the music ended abruptly, and all was dark. Brienne couldn’t help but be grateful, her whole body deflated with relief.

 _“Jaime is still alive. He’s still alive.”_ She thought. She hoped that she’d find him tomorrow. Somehow, she was determined to find him tomorrow, no matter what happened.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had been having the strangest dream. It was a dream of the Stormlands. He was in the district square, and he saw Brienne there too. She waved him over. But the dream ended abruptly when a sharp female cry rent the air, and Jaime was jolted awake by it, and even further into wakefulness by the sound of the canon going off again. Jaime was almost positive the scream hadn’t been Brienne’s. There was nothing in that cry that had made him think of Brienne. He had to hope, because he knew that he wouldn’t know for sure who had been killed until tomorrow night, when the death manifesto played across the skies again. All Jaime could think, or hope for, was that it wasn’t Brienne.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne found sleep wasn’t easy to attain in the tree. She’d snatched a couple of hours, maybe, when she heard the sound of a scream. The scream was female. Brienne looked over toward the direction of the scream. She noticed the light of a campfire. Then she heard the boom of the canon. Someone was dead.

 _“Foolish. That was so stupid. It doesn’t matter who it was, they were fools to leave a lit campfire burning.”_ Brienne thought. She knew better from her own, impromptu, trips into the woods near her own district, that by leaving a campfire lit at night, you’d draw predators. Human beings could be the worst kind of predator. She’d once, when she was about eleven, left a campfire burning. It had been so cold, that she felt she needed to keep warm. She shouldn’t have been alone in the woods at night. She’d only been in the woods to check some of the traps she and her brother and sisters had set. It had been her first time alone. Her threadbare clothes had been useless against the frozen winds of winter, that had set in on the Stormlands that year. Brienne hadn’t even meant to be out in the woods that long. But she’d wandered too far. It had been her first trip alone in the woods, and she’d still been learning how to find her way. She’d been lucky to hear the footsteps that night. She’d been lucky that the peacekeepers hadn’t considered stealth in their patrol of the woods, looking for her little campfire, and whoever was behind it. She’d heard them coming. Hiding had been almost easy. But she knew, after that, that she could never leave a lit campfire in the woods at night. If they had caught her, Brienne didn’t know what the punishment would have been. She’d only been a child. But the peacekeepers had never differentiated between children and adults in the Stormlands District. The last man that they’d caught, out in the woods, hunting and poaching, as the capital classed it, had been beaten to death. He’d died in the District square. Normally, this was the place where the screen, that would display the games every year, and where their hall of justice stood. But on that day, when Brienne had been about ten, she’d been forced to watch as the man was tied to a post and flogged. He was flogged until the blood ran in rivers down his back, the whip having flayed him almost to the bone. His death had been slow and painful. Few had the courage to venture into the woods after that. Brienne still had the image branded into her mind. Even when she did go hunting, she remembered that man, who’d died to try and get some extra food for his family. The same family had lost two children later that year, to starvation. Brienne felt a knot of dread coiling in her stomach, as she heard laughter and heavy steps heading towards her hiding place. It didn’t seem like very long at all before she heard footsteps getting even closer to the tree. She saw Ramsay Bolton first, beside Vargo Hoat.

“Did you thee her face?” Vargo asked, an evil cackle coming from his throat. Meryn Trant was behind him, with Hyle Hunt. Brienne wanted to hit him.

 _“Once a fucking traitor, always a fucking traitor. He worked with peacekeepers in the Reach. Now he’s working with the careers to kill us off. Like he’s going to make it through the games, all the way to the end. They’ll kill him when he’s no longer useful.”_ Brienne thought to herself angrily.

“Oh please! Don’t hurt me!” Ramsay was mocking the girl they’d just murdered. He’d pitched his voice high, sounding very much like a girl. Meryn just laughed.

“Pathetic. She wasn’t a real Crownlands Volunteer. She grew up in The North District. Worthless, those idiots in the districts.” Meryn said. Brienne kept her fists clenched in her lap, keeping as still as possible, not making a sound. She wanted to throw herself out of the tree, onto Meryn Trant, and stab him to death. She felt rage and anger bubbling in her chest, but she knew she couldn’t act on it. Even if by some miracle, she managed to kill Meryn, the others would turn on her afterwards. It would be three against one, and she knew those odds weren’t good. She realised that the scream must have come from Barbrey Dustin. Beric had told them that Barbrey had grown up in the North district, and had moved to the capital after marrying above her station.

 _“It would explain why she felt safe to light a fire. She spent however many years being perfectly safe and protected in the capital.”_ Brienne thought to herself sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Jaime was up and moving. His flask filled with water. He was up with the first light of the sun. But he knew the light was false. Inside the arena, night and day was controlled by the Gamemakers. He wanted to find Brienne before sunset. That lone scream that had been abruptly cut off, in the dead of the night, had shaken Jaime to his core. He was positive it wasn’t Brienne. Or rather, he had to be positive it wasn’t her. He couldn’t bear to think that she’d died, all alone, at the mercy of the careers. Jaime started his search, trying to head in the general direction of the scream. He was terrified of the thought that he might find Brienne’s corpse, rather than finding her living and breathing. But he couldn’t think about it too much. He needed to pay attention to his surroundings, and he needed to find Brienne. Panicking wouldn’t help him, or Brienne. It felt like he’d travelled for hours, until he heard some noise. He wasn’t sure how to approach the noise. It could be the careers, or Oberyn, or Gendry Waters. He knew Jeyne Westerling was no threat to him at all and didn’t think that Barbrey Dustin or Arya Stark would be a threat to him either, not that he could be positive about that. But Oberyn? Oberyn was looking for Gregor’s blood. But that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t take Jaime on if he had the chance. But at the same time, Oberyn wanted Gregor’s blood before anyone else’s. So Jaime felt that Oberyn would likely walk away if Jaime didn’t confront him directly. Gendry on the other hand? It was more likely that Gendry might attack, mainly to protect Arya, if the two were together. From what Jaime had seen, Gendry had enough muscle on him to fight to the death, and possibly take Jaime with him in the process, but Arya was tiny. She was just barely taller than her late twelve year old compatriots, Wex Pyke and Edric Dayne. But size didn’t always equal strength or weakness. The snap of a twig under his foot destroyed all his plans of stealth. He saw Vargo Hoat and Ramsay Bolton appear from the bushes, before he started to run.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Brienne finally found some water, she filled up her flask and drank her fill. She wanted to try and stay close to the water. She knew that she might not know where her next water source would come from. It was then, that she took note that she wasn’t alone. She heard the whir of a throwing star, as it flew past her face, slicing into her left cheek, and hitting a log behind her with a dull thud. Brienne felt the adrenaline rush through her, as she felt warm blood, dripping down her face and neck, and slipping under the collar of her jacket. It was Meryn Trant, who had sent the throwing star her way. The cut to her cheek was his responsibility. She’d barely noticed Hyle Hunt at his side. The careers had obviously split to try and take out more competitors in one go. Brienne could hear Meryn Trant and Hyle Hunt, whooping behind her, as they chased after her through the trees. She was running so fast that she could barely breathe. But she knew if she stopped, the trail of blood she was leaving behind her, would lead her pursuers straight to her and she would end up dead. It was as she came upon a great, large tree, she decided that she needed to get herself an escape route. She doubted that Meryn Trant could climb. He wasn’t from the districts. He’d never had to learn. Hyle Hunt... Brienne couldn’t know for certain, if the young man knew how to climb. But trees like these didn’t grow in the Reach. They were too large, and grew no fruits or vegetables. After all, that was what the Reach was famous for. Brienne started to climb.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime hid behind a tree, trying to dodge his pursuers. Vargo Hoat and Ramsay Bolton were a lot quicker than Jaime had thought they would be. But as he tried to get a view of what was happening, he felt a knife plunge into his hand, and pin it to the tree bark. Jaime felt terrible pain, and screamed as the blade sunk into the bark underneath his hand. He was trapped. Vargo and Ramsay boxed him in from either side.

“I think I’ll just take my knife back.” Ramsay said coldly. He yanked the knife from Jaime’s hand, and Jaime cried out as the blade jostled in the flesh of his hand, before being pulled free. Jaime made to pull his hand away, but within moments, Vargo Hoat had Jaime pinned to the tree. He smirked at Jaime, as Jaime tried to move Hoat’s weight away from him, but didn’t have the strength. The pain in his hand had weakened him. Ramsay held Jaime’s hand in place, on the tree trunk.

 _“Now I know why volunteers need tributes. They know how to handle pain. The people from the districts are fucking stronger than anyone gives them credit for.”_ Jaime thought, as he felt the throbbing pain in his hand.  

“Gregor let you go once Lannithter. But he’th not here now.” Vargo lisped. He pulled a machete from his belt, and Jaime felt horror within him, as Vargo held the machete high in one hand. Then he swung it forward with tremendous force. Jaime felt the metal cut through his wrist, severing his hand from his body. All Jaime could do was scream in horrifying agony. Once the deed was done, and Jaime was curled into a ball on the ground, Vargo and Ramsay smirked down at him.

“Now, we leave him to die. He’s not gonna last long with an injury like that.” Ramsay said. Vargo smirked, before tossing Jaime’s severed hand at him.

“You might ath well keep that, Lannither, see if the crownlandth doctorth can put it back on thor you.” Vargo said cruelly. Then Ramsay and Meryn walked away, leaving Jaime laying in the dirt, clutching his bleeding stump to his chest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had managed to climb up the tree. She was starting to feel weak, and used her rope to tie herself to the branch she was resting on. She’d lost a lot of blood. When she’d raised a hand to her cheek, she hissed, her hand coming away wet with blood. From what she felt, she was missing a piece of her cheek. She felt sick to her stomach. But there was nothing inside her stomach to bring up. Meryn and Hyle were sat under the tree. Brienne had almost laughed when both had tried to climb the tree, and both had failed. It was starting to get dark, and Brienne wondered how long they would wait for her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When it was starting to get dark, Jaime was still curled into the foetal position and he was in a bad way. He didn’t know what to do. He knew he had to move, but he felt like he was dying. He heard the sounds of footsteps in the brush, and he wondered if it was Vargo or Ramsay, coming to finish him off. His vision was blurred when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The same hand pulled him over to lie on his back. Jaime still cradled his hand to his chest. His clothes felt sticky with blood, that was drying on him and Jaime wasn’t sure what he was seeing when he looked at the blurry figure. He saw dark hair, and tanned skin.

“Lannister? Who did this to you?” Jaime recognised the voice.

“Martell?” Jaime questioned blearily.

“We need to get to shelter before night falls.” Oberyn said. Jaime couldn’t remember agreeing, couldn’t remember getting up to his feet, and barely remembered Oberyn helping him to walk. Nothing was clear, until Jaime finally stopped, and Oberyn sat him down, propped against a tree trunk. The pain was unbearable, and Jaime passed out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Come on little Stormlands tribute! We could make this quick and painless!” Meryn Trant called up into the leaves of the tree. Brienne didn’t dignify that with an answer.

“You’re going to have to come down eventually! You’ve got no food or water!” Brienne heard Hyle Hunt say. It was close to sunset. The sky was starting to get dark.

“Psst!” Brienne heard the sound, that was far closer to her then she expected. It shocked her into being more aware, in spite of the throbbing pain of her mangled cheek, and the light headedness of an empty stomach. “Psst!” Brienne heard it again, and looked in the direction that the sound had come from. She saw Arya Stark and Gendry Waters, up a little higher in the tree beside her own one. Gendry had a bow and a quiver of arrows that Brienne barely recognised as being near the Cornucopia.  Brienne looked at Arya closely, and Arya pointed, waving her hand in the same direction. Brienne allowed her gaze to follow the waving, pointing hand’s directions, and couldn’t help allowing a small smile to cross her face as she nodded her understanding at the two younger tributes. She untied the rope that was keeping her in the same spot on the tree, put it into her pack, pulled out the knife that Ramsay Bolton had thrown at her, and slung the pack on her back. She saw Gendry and Arya were gone, but she figured that the one act of kindness they’d offered her, was enough for some good faith. She climbed along, shuffling along the higher branch, all the way over to a golden and silver speckled hive that hung from the end of the branch. Brienne knew what it was. It was a hive of Reaper Wasps. She knew that one good sting in the right place, could kill her. So she had to be careful. She started sawing at the end of the tree branch, hoping to break through it and send the Reapers crashing down onto Hyle and Meryn. She sawed away at the thin piece of branch as quickly as she could. She could hear the angry buzzing of the Reapers and then felt a sharp sting on her hand. But Brienne wouldn’t give up. She carried on sawing at the branch. She felt a Reaper Wasp on her face, and almost screamed as it stung her injured cheek. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks, causing her injured cheek to throb and sting even more. Finally, after four more stings on her hands, and another sting to her uninjured cheek, Brienne finally sawed through the piece of branch. The hive fell and the buzzing disappeared away from her. She watched as the hive hit the ground, right between Meryn and Hyle. The hive burst and the Reaper wasps swarmed around both Hyle and Meryn. Hyle ran, receiving a good couple of stings, but Meryn wasn’t fast enough. The Reapers swarmed over and over, all around Meryn, having lost Hyle, and Brienne heard his screams as the wasps stung him over and over and over. The screams didn’t stop for a good ten minutes. Brienne felt sick to her stomach. But then remembered her brother.

 _“He deserves every bit of pain he gets.”_ Brienne thought to herself. It was the boom of the canon that scared the Reapers, and the awful creatures dispersed. Brienne knew that Meryn was dead. She climbed down from the tree, and looked at the husk that was Meryn Trant. The venom of the Reaper wasps had turned his skin grey, his eyes were wide open, the whites were an icy blue, the irises were red. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream. Brienne started to feel dizzy. The venom from the Reaper wasps was starting to work on her in a bad way. She stumbled away from Trant’s body, and all she could see was the fuzzy green of the forest around her. She stumbled as far as she could, which she knew wasn’t far, away from Meryn Trant, and collapsed to her knees, vomiting. But she couldn’t even see her hands in front of her face. All she could see around her was a dark, muddy green, dancing before her eyes. She thought she saw Arya Stark looking at her, before she lost consciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beric and Pia were in the sponsors VIP room, again they were standing beside Ned Stark. They watched as Arya Stark and Gendry Waters, half dragged and half carried Brienne away from where she’d collapsed. Beric wasn’t sure what would happen at this point. There were herbal remedies to the Reapers’ sting, but Beric knew little of which herbs would do anything.

“Looks like your daughter is making more allies.” Beric said to Ned. Ned nodded.

“Better a Tarth ally than a Crownlands volunteer.” Ned shot back. Beric nodded his agreement.

“I’d have to agree.” Beric said. Ned looked at Beric for a few moments. Beric looked back. “When I was a little boy, my father died on the fishing boats. There was a storm, and he was swept overboard looking to cast a net to catch fish for the capital. Not too long afterwards, my mother was killed by Peacekeepers in our District. She’d been caught trying to poach some fish from the barrels that were to be sent to the capital. We were starving. She didn’t know how to hunt, and even if she had, if she’d been caught, she’d have been killed anyways. But they killed her at the harbour, for the sake of a couple of tiny fish. The Tarth family took care of me, when no one could or would take me in. If I could have, I would have taken them with me to the victor’s village in the Stormlands District. But because they’re not my blood relations I was forbidden from doing that. They deserve better than the hand they’ve been dealt, Ned Stark. A lot of people have deserved better.” Beric said. Ned nodded.

“I know. I hope you understand that I want my daughter to win. I want her to come home. But to win, to come home, all the others have to die. Meryn Trant was her volunteer and he is dead. Every single one of the others, have to die, before she can leave that arena. But as much as I believe in my daughter, I know how unlikely it is that she’ll survive this.” Ned said. Beric nodded his understanding.

“I’m truly sorry. No one should have to watch their child die.” Beric said.

“Selwyn Tarth watched every single one of his children die in the arena. I’ve no doubt he watched. I wish I could walk away and not watch. But a parent needs to know the truth. If my daughter dies, I hope Brienne gets to live. That man deserves to see at least one of his children live.” Ned said. Beric didn’t know what to say to that. He just watched the screen as Arya and Gendry settled Brienne down against a log, and whilst Arya made a fire, Gendry seemed to be gathering some plants. Beric wondered if either of the two tributes knew how to alleviate the poisonous effects of the Reaper wasp’s sting.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime’s eyes opened to darkness. Night had fallen, but there was no way of him knowing how long it had been dark for.

“The Manifesto hasn’t played yet.” Jaime looked at Oberyn, then looked down at his right arm, where his wrist abruptly ended in a wad of cloth. He felt sick as he remembered Vargo Hoat taking his hand.

“Why did you help me?” Jaime asked.

“Because I can tell that you love Brienne Tarth, that she loves you. That girl has lost everyone she ever cared for. She deserves a chance to keep someone she cares for in her life.” Oberyn said. Jaime swallowed. His throat was dry.

“Did you know her sister? Even a little?” Jaime asked, his voice was raspy as he spoke. Oberyn handed Jaime a flask, and Jaime drank from it. He felt the utmost relief to discover he was drinking cool, fresh water.

“I met Arianne Tarth, once, at the interviews. I was working with Varys, as an intern in the Capital Media Network, when my sister volunteered. I was so angry with her for volunteering. I wanted to swap places with her, but she wouldn’t let me. I don’t know until this day why she volunteered in the first place. She wouldn’t tell me her reasons, and we were the closest of siblings. So when my sister was paired with Arianne Tarth, I wanted to know what kind of person this tribute was. Strangely, I thought I was going to find a frightened, weak little girl. But Arianne Tarth was nothing like that.” Oberyn said. Jaime waited for Oberyn to carry on. “Arianne Tarth was strong. She was determined. When I asked her what she would do if someone attacked my sister, she told me she would fight to the death, because tributes and volunteers work together to make it out, and she had every intention of going back home. She told me she had three younger siblings, who needed her, who she’d promised to go home to. But when it came down to it, Gregor Clegane was a monster, who murdered that girl, who just wanted to go home to her family, and then raped and murdered my sister.” Oberyn added. Jaime wasn’t sure what to say. Oberyn looked at Jaime. “I’ve been waiting for vengeance and justice for a long time. What happened in the games... no one felt the need to bring Clegane to justice. The law prohibits us from pressing charges against someone if their crime was committed in the arena. But I waited and waited. It’s been seven years Jaime Lannister. I wanted to be ready. I wanted to know I could kill Gregor Clegane when I faced him. I’ve trained for this for all this time. But I doubt I am going to survive the fight. These games are unfair. The advantages, for the worst kinds of people, are almost unbelievable. I will do whatever I have to do to kill him. Even if that means I lose my own life. But if you and Brienne live, she might be able to keep her family out of the games forever. She deserves that.” Oberyn said. That was when the music started to play again. Two images flashed across the sky.

After that happened, and the music faded away, Jaime looked at Oberyn.

“Barbrey Dustin and Meryn Trant? How long have I been out?” Jaime asked.

“Not long. Most of the day. Your tribute is still alive. I’m sure she’s looking for you.” Oberyn said. Jaime nodded. He felt warm, and he knew he had a fever, but there was not much he could do about it. He hoped that he would find Brienne soon. That was all he could think about as he drifted off to sleep again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beric wasn’t sure what to think when he saw Jaime’s hand severed by Vargo Hoat’s machete. He had no idea what to think when Oberyn Martell seemed to make up his mind to help Jaime out. But he did know what would be coming his way, and he wasn’t disappointed when he saw Tywin Lannister enter the VIP room, his son Tyrion and his brother Kevan flanking his sides. Beric was entirely ready for Tywin’s fury. He’d seen the man many times in the capital. One of his own brothers had entered the games as a volunteer, and had lost, leaving behind a daughter if Beric remembered correctly. When Tywin reached him, Beric was prepared for anger, for fury, for threats. What he was not prepared for was the calm demeanour that Tywin seemed to display.

“I think it’s time that we speak, Beric Dondarrion.” Tywin stated. Then, still followed by his son and brother, Tywin Lannister strode over to a booth that had remained empty until now. Beric had never noticed that the booth was decorated with the Lannister family sigil. But now that he was following the Lannisters towards it, it made perfect sense. The Lannister family had their hands in everything. Tywin Lannister’s daughter was Queen. It only made sense that, even in a VIP room for the richest and most prominent citizens in the entire Crownlands Capital populace, the Lannisters had their own VIP spot. Beric found himself sat opposite Tywin. Tyrion and Kevan sat either side of him. Tywin stared Beric down for a few moments.

“You wanted to talk, Mr Lannister, so talk. I’m trying to drum up help for your son and his tribute. They’re both injured. I’m sure you haven’t failed to notice.” Beric stated firmly. He claimed no particular arrogance. He despised the capital with a passion. But he also knew that the people of the capital needed their games. He knew the way they played their games as well. Tywin stared Beric down for a few moments, before speaking.

“I want my son to come out of that arena. Whatever makes that necessary is something I’m willing to do.” Tywin said. He held out two containers. They were marked. One with Jaime’s name, the other with Brienne’s name. “They contain medicine and salves. If Brienne Tarth’s cheek wound becomes infected, as Jaime’s... injury... seems to have become infected, then this will help them until they can be brought out of the arena, once the games are over.” Tywin said. Beric nodded his understanding.

“My thanks, and the thanks of your son and his tribute, because of course they’re not here to thank you themselves.” Beric said.

“Just make sure that it gets to them. That’s your job, is it not?” Tywin questioned. Beric nodded and left, ready to send off the two capsules. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask why Tywin Lannister had any concern for Jaime’s tribute. He had a feeling that even if he did ask, that he wouldn’t get the answers he was looking for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne finally blinked open her eyes, which still felt dangerously heavy, she saw the sky and a canopy of leaves above her. It was light, and Brienne had no idea how long she’d been unconscious for.

“You’re awake!” Brienne sat up, shocked and her head began to spin as she tried to calm her frantically beating heart. It was Arya Stark who knelt in front of her.

“You helped me?” Brienne asked.

“Yeah. Gendry and I both figured you’d be the least likely to try and murder us in our sleep. Besides, I think you’re great. You shot an arrow into the observation box where the head gamemaker and some of those other capital officials were basically ignoring us.” Arya stated firmly.

“How do you know about that?” Brienne asked.

“We were watching. Me and Gendry. We got pretty good at climbing where we grew up in North District. Sometimes climbing the trees was the only way to escape wolves, that were after your blood.” Arya replied. Brienne looked around apprehensively. It appeared to be nearly sunset.

“How long have I been like this?” Brienne asked.

“You got stung yesterday afternoon. It’s nearly sunset again now. So it’s been over twenty four hours. We almost thought you got stung too badly and you might be a goner. But we cleaned up your cheek wound, and put some sunlight leaves over all of you stings. They suck out the venom. Also someone sent some salves and medicine for you. So I cleaned up the wound on your cheek. Someone out there likes you.” Arya said. Brienne took a deep breath.

“Who... how many...” Brienne didn’t know how to ask.

“You mean is anyone dead since you’ve been out?” Brienne looked at the tall, muscular form of Gendry. He sat down to the left of Brienne and the right of Arya. Brienne nodded, hoping Gendry would answer her truthfully.

“Well... Meryn Trant is gone. But you should know about that. The Reaper wasps finished him off pretty quickly. There was also Barbrey Dustin on last night’s Manifesto. Apart from that, it’s been rather quiet. Your volunteer isn’t dead, if that’s what you wanted to know.” Gendry said. Brienne nodded her thanks, glad that Jaime was still alive and that her stunt with the wasp nest had killed Meryn Trant. At least one of the competitors were out of the running. Brienne noticed the arrows again.

“Where did you get the bow and arrows?” Brienne asked. Gendry put them next to Brienne. He looked serious.

“Your tribute, Jaime Lannister, he had them. But Ramsay Bolton and Vargo Hoat attacked him. Hoat took off his right hand.” Gendry said. Brienne felt her eyes widening.

“What?” Brienne was horrified. Gendry looked anxious.

“They left him alive. Oberyn Martell hauled him away before I could do anything. I can’t be sure whether Martell would kill me or not, so I didn’t come out. But Lannister left the bow and arrows behind. He must’ve gotten hold of them for you. You’re the best shot I’ve seen. I picked them up because I figured that if I didn’t, one of the careers would have taken them and they don’t need any more advantages then they’ve already got.” Gendry replied. Brienne looked at the bow and arrows. They looked sleek and beautiful. They were silver and the arrows were fletched with silver feathers.

“Why are you just handing them over to me?” Brienne asked.

“You’re the best shot. There’s not much point to us keeping them.” Arya replied. Brienne gave Arya a small smile.

“Thank you both for looking after me. I owe you both.” Brienne said sadly. Gendry shrugged.

“Funny enough I think you’d do the same for us, which makes it easier to help you out. You’re decent. Unlike a lot of people they send in here. Your brother and sisters were good people too.” Arya said.

“We saw them during their tribute tours. They were good people. It’s bullshit that they’ve sent so many of your family in here to die.” Gendry replied. Brienne couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her face.

“Thanks Gendry. Really. It’s nice to know my siblings are remembered, even a little.” Brienne said softly. Gendry nodded his acknowledgement, and then handed Brienne a cooked fish.

“You’d best eat. You look like you could use some food.” Gendry replied. Brienne took the cooked fished and started to eat. It turned out that she was starving. So she wolfed down the fish, making sure not to choke on the bones.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was getting dark again, but Jaime hadn’t been able to get up. He was too weak to move. He was lucky that Oberyn was giving him food. He’d been surprised when a capsule had come from out of nowhere for him. Oberyn had looked at it and told him it was medicine and salves, that Jaime used. He knew his stump was infected, and the salve was likely to save his life until he left the arena. Jaime hadn’t heard the canon go off today and that made him uneasy. Oberyn had gone to get fresh water, and Jaime wasn’t in the best of health to fight off any attackers. He realised that he still had his pack, and his sword, but the bow and arrows were gone.

 _“I must have lost track of them after Bolton and Hoat took off my hand.”_ Jaime thought to himself. That was when he heard the shuffling sound of someone stepping through the brush. Jaime wasn’t sure if it was an enemy or a friend. When he saw the giant form of Gregor Clegane, Hyle Hunt was stood beside him, Jaime knew this was the end.

“You know, your father will be most displeased for you to die. But there are others who’d be quite happy to see your face lighting the sky in tonight’s Manifesto.” Gregor said.

“My sister being one person I assume?” Jaime shot back. He knew that what he said was being transmitted. He knew his father would hear it, and that after Jaime was murdered, Tywin Lannister would lay the blame directly where it belonged. It would mean that whatever plan that Cersei had upon Jaime’s death, would most definitely be foiled. Tywin Lannister would not murder his own daughter, at least Jaime thought that, but Cersei would receive nothing from him. It might well end with Tyrion inheriting the Lannister fortunes and companies, which would be his birthright at any rate. Cersei would never gain control of Tywin’s legacy, nor would she gain any of their father’s help. At least Jaime hoped that was what would happen. Gregor smirked at him.

“Your sister would give great reward to see other faces on the Death Manifesto, sooner rather than later. But only one of us can leave the arena alive. I intend to live, Lannister.” Gregor grunted out. He hefted a great sword into his one hand. It was enormous, and Jaime figured that he surely had been carrying it on his back before. He looked at Hyle Hunt. “Bugger off Tribute. Lannister isn’t strong enough to put up a fight. You’re not any use here. Go back and keep watch with Hoat and Bolton.” Gregor said. Jaime knew that even if he could fight, or had the strength to fight, that he would still lose to the Mountain made flesh. Gregor raised his sword high, and Jaime stared up into the sky as the sword came down. He hoped Brienne wouldn’t have to see his death, but knew that that was extremely unlikely.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne, Arya and Gendry sat in a circle.

“What are we going to do now?” Gendry asked.

“If the games go on for too long, they’ll send in Mutts. We’ll be torn apart. But with the careers gathered at the Cornucopia, in the centre of the arena, we have to be careful about what we do. Gregor Clegane is a monster. Even without the others he’s allied with, he could probably kill us all.” Brienne said. Arya nodded.

“That’s why we have to weaken them, if any of us have a hope of surviving.” Arya said. Brienne wasn’t sure what to say to that. She knew their own alliance would eventually have to be broken. She knew that only one or two could walk out of the arena. Brienne wondered to herself if she could send Arya out with Jaime. After all, one tribute and one volunteer could leave. But Brienne knew it was unlikely. The Gamemakers had never allowed such a thing before.

“They’ve set up the Cornucopia like a bomb. Hyle Hunt helped them to remove the explosives from the pedestals. They’ve set them up around all the supplies. The supplies are piled up almost as high as the Cornucopia. As soon as someone tries to take any of the supplies, they’ll be blown sky high.” Gendry said.

“But if we get rid of the supplies, we weaken the careers.” Arya said firmly. Brienne nodded.

“If we blow up the food we can weaken the careers. But we need to get close enough to do it, but far enough to not be blown up ourselves. That means that we may not be able to kill any of the careers. We need to get them away from the Cornucopia so they won’t spot what we’re doing.” Brienne said.

“Easy. We make some signal fires. We go from fire to fire, light them and move on. A lot of smoke will distract the careers. They want to find us and finish us off too. They’ll leave the centre of the arena, and then they’ll come after us.” Gendry said. He looked at Brienne. “You’re a good shot. You’re a great shot. Everyone knows that. If you fire an arrow from the right angle...” Gendry trailed off. Brienne knew what he was saying. If she fired an arrow from the right angle, and set off the explosives, the career’s supply line would be destroyed. They’d be one step closer to taking them down.

“If we set up the right kindling, in different spots, we can make a good distraction.” Brienne agreed.

“We can use live branches. Live ones are moist. The moist branches will give off a ton of smoke.” Arya said. Gendry nodded his agreement.

“That was always the hardest part about living in North District. You could never find branches that were dry. They always gave off smoke.” Gendry said softly.

“Was it better in the Riverlands?” Arya asked. Her eyes were wide and sad looking. Gendry smiled at her.

“No. I missed you too much, short stuff.” Gendry replied. Arya scowled and punched him in the arm.

“Bull headed idiot.” Arya said. She scowled again, but then smiled shyly at him. Brienne felt the sadness coiling in her gut when she noted the look between them. They were young, but not much younger than her. They loved each other, and by the time the games were over at least one of them would be dead.

“How will we keep in contact with each other? Or let each other know if things go wrong?” Gendry asked. Arya grinned.

“Just whistle a tune. The Mockingjays will copy it and repeat it.” Arya said. She whistled a four note tune, and all around the trio, they heard Mockingjays repeating the tune all over the place. Brienne smiled at Arya.

“We should be able to manage that. So if there is trouble, we whistle that tune.” Brienne said. Gendry and Arya nodded their agreement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime expected the blade to cut him in two. What he didn’t expect was the form of Oberyn Martell, a spear in hand, to jump in the way. Jaime took note that the spear was made of capital materials.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you face to face.” Oberyn said. Gregor glared at Oberyn, and Jaime wondered how Oberyn had the strength to hold back Gregor’s sword. “Do you know who I am?” Oberyn asked.

“Some dead man.” Gregor grunted. Jaime used all the strength he had to get to his feet. The rock that he’d been leaning against, was a solid presence at his back.

“I am Oberyn Martell.” Oberyn said. If looks could kill, Gregor Clegane would already be dead. “Do you know why I volunteered for this vicious, disgusting game? Why I decided to come to this arena?” Oberyn asked. Gregor just looked confused. “I came all this way, for _you_. I came all this way to _kill_ you.” Oberyn stated. Gregor merely grunted, his arms bringing pressure to his sword, as he used it to bear down on Oberyn’s spear, like a club. But Oberyn was no pushover, which surprised Jaime. Jaime looked at Hyle Hunt, who looked nervous. When it happened, the confrontation was over within moments. Jaime barely saw it happen. Gregor swung his sword to the side, his body a mass of muscle as he swung the sword back in, ready to kill Oberyn. But Oberyn was quick to flip out of the way of the sword. Jaime hadn’t know that Oberyn Martell had any form of gymnastic skill, but it made sense. Gregor was a big man, but even for a big man, he was quick. Oberyn would have known this, would have searched it out, and aimed to be quicker. That was what Jaime would have done if someone had killed his brother in such a way. Even if someone had murdered his sister in such a way, he might react the same, because Cersei was still his sister. Although now, Jaime wasn’t sure if Cersei was ever the person he’d thought she was. When Oberyn ducked downwards, as Gregor swung his sword again, Oberyn used just the edge of his spear to cut into Gregor’s calf muscle. Gregor grunted and hissed in pain, and Jaime, trough the light of the campfire, barely saw the blood that spurted from the wound. Gregor was limping, as he made to move and kill Oberyn. But even as he attempted to kill Oberyn, attempted to swing his sword, Jaime saw that Gregor was getting slower. Jaime wondered how one little wound could do that to Gregor Clegane. It was Hyle who managed to turn Gregor around, and slung one of the man’s arms over his shoulder, leading him away from the confrontation. Oberyn frowned angrily, but did not run after them. Jaime was surprised by this. Oberyn had wanted Gregor dead, and Gregor was still living.

“Why did you let them go?” Jaime asked. Oberyn smirked, and showed Jaime the end of his spear, the point and one side, coated with blood.

“Gregor Clegane isn’t going to last for very long. I didn’t just learn to fight so I could kill him. I used a poison of my own making to coat the edges of this spearhead.” Oberyn told Jaime. Jaime was confused.

“How did you manage to sneak poison in here?” Jaime asked.

“I didn’t. Believe it or not, Lannister, you can make the deadliest poisons from every day plants, all around you. Even the most succulent looking fruits, or the most beautiful flowers, can be deadly, if used correctly.” Oberyn replied. “I’ll finish Gregor Clegane the next time I see him.” Oberyn added, a smile on his face. Jaime wasn’t sure what to say to that. He only knew that he was happy not to be on Oberyn’s bad side.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beric went to find Ned Stark, after he’d spoke to another prospective sponsor. He saw that Arya and Gendry were on the screen, fast asleep, curled up together, whilst Brienne seemed to be keeping watch for them.

“She looks peaceful.” Beric said. Ned looked at Beric for a few moments.

“Yes. She does. She always did enjoy her sleep. She’s such a fierce, wild thing when she’s awake, that it’s hard to think she’d sleep so well. But she does.” Ned said. He looked deeply saddened.

“Brienne won’t kill her.” Beric said.

“It might be better if she did, or Gendry did.” Ned said. Beric felt sick to his stomach at Ned’s words. “I know what you’re thinking Beric. Why would I want her friends to turn on her and kill her? My thought is that if one of them did it, it would be quick and painless. If one of the careers got hold of her...” Ned trailed off. Beric knew what Ned meant. Arya was likely to die a horrific death in the arena. He wanted his daughter to survive, but at the same time, he wanted her not to suffer. Beric couldn’t blame Ned for that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Brienne, Gendry and Arya, were setting up smoke signal campfires. Once they set up the different fires, at different points, near and far from the Cornucopia. Once they finished, they were gathered together.

“Remember, wait ten minutes after I’m gone to light the first fire. Then you both go on to the other fires. We need to draw them away from the centre of the arena. If we do this, and I manage to blow up the extra supplies, we’ll be one step closer to stopping the careers.” Brienne said. Gendry and Arya both nodded.

“We won’t let you down Brienne.” Gendry said. Arya nodded.

“We won’t. Remember, if one of us gets into trouble, just whistle the tune at the Mockingjays and we’ll hear it as they repeat it at us.” Arya said. Brienne nodded her agreement.

“Good luck.” Gendry said. Brienne hefted the bow and the quiver of arrows onto her back and walked a few steps, looked back at Gendry and Arya, stood by the first signal fire that was unlit, and made the salute to them. They made it back, and she left them, heading towards the centre of the arena.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime still wasn’t feeling quite well, but he was following Oberyn, when they saw a smoke signal coming up from somewhere close to the centre of the arena.

“What the fuck?” Jaime asked aloud. Not really sure what this meant.

“Clegane will go to find out who’s making smoke signals. It’s my chance to take him down.” Oberyn said. Jaime nodded his understanding and followed. He was wondering if this was something to do with Brienne, and hoping he might find her at the end of it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was spying on the careers at the Cornucopia. It was pure luck that she’d managed to find a good spot to see everything from. She’d managed to climb high up, into a leafy tree. The leaves hid her from view, but from where she sat, she saw the smoke from the fire that Gendry and Arya had set ablaze. She saw Gregor, looking pale, but still angry, stand up and Ramsay and Vargo were also on alert. Hyle looked confused.

“Find which of the little fuckers is lighting that!” Gregor growled out. Vargo and Ramsay got moving towards the signal fire. Brienne felt slightly smug when, not too long after, two other signal fires started smoking. Gregor looked furious. “Tribute, just watch the camp. Otherwise you’ll be sorry.” Gregor stated. Then he left the camp, leaving Hyle Hunt in the Cornucopia. Brienne watched for a few moments. Another signal fire went up. Hyle looked out towards it, and Brienne noted Jeyne Westerling. Somehow, she’d managed to creep towards the pile of supplies. Brienne was surprised to see Jeyne hopping from spot to spot.

 _“She must know where all the explosives are buried. She must have watched them bury them, and then remembered where they all were.”_ Brienne thought in awe. Jeyne grabbed some things, then skipped her way around the supplies and away from the Cornucopia. Then she ran as she got to the tree line. Hyle Hunt had noticed nothing. Brienne couldn’t help being impressed. That sort of intelligence was rare. It made Brienne sad that Jeyne would very likely die sooner or later in this arena. Once Jeyne was gone, Brienne notched an arrow and loosed it, hoping it hit it’s mark. It snagged a net, holding a bunch of supplies above the mine scattered ground. All that fell was a couple of apples. Brienne cursed. She notched another arrow, took a few deep breaths, and then loosed the arrow. This time, it hit the right spot, breaking open the net and dropping all it’s supplies on top of the explosives. Then there was an explosion that rocked the ground, and Brienne had fallen out of the tree. Her shoulder ached, but Brienne couldn’t help grinning as she realised she’d done what she had to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Oberyn were making their way towards one of the signal fires. When they got there, they found Gregor Clegane on the verge of killing Gendry. Oberyn was almost lightning quick as he poked at Gregor. It was almost like Oberyn was drawing Gregor away. Jaime got himself over to Gendry, who was only barely conscious.

“Come on kid. You need to try and breathe.” Jaime said. Jaime wasn’t sure how this was going to work. Oberyn and Gregor were battling against each other now. Gregor was slowing down, but Jaime knew it would only take one hit to kill Oberyn.

“What’s going on?” Gendry asked in confusion.

“Oberyn wants Clegane dead. So they’re fighting.” Jaime replied. Gendry stared as Oberyn dodged blows from Gregor in an almost dance of speedy and clever moves. Gregor swung for Oberyn again, when an explosion sounded from the centre of the arena. The ground shook and Gregor fell to the ground. Oberyn spun his spear around and the point entered Gregor’s chest. Gregor seemed to be unmoving.

“That was amazing.” Gendry said. Oberyn smirked.

“My sister Elia, and Arianne Tarth have finally been avenged.” Oberyn stated. He made to walk towards Jaime and Gendry, when Gregor grabbed hold of Oberyn’s ankle, tripping him. Jaime and Gendry both stood up, both watched in horror as Gregor had somehow managed to wrap his hands around Oberyn’s head, and started to squeeze. Oberyn screamed as blood poured from his eye sockets, as Gregor used his thumbs to dig into Oberyn’s eyes.

“Shit!” Jaime cursed.

“Fuck!” Gendry cursed as well. Oberyn screamed more. Jaime made to step forward but Gendry grabbed his arm to pull him back. Oberyn let out a final, awful shriek of pain, as Oberyn squeezed harder, and suddenly, Oberyn’s head split, caved in like a watermelon, and Jaime felt like vomiting. Oberyn was surely dead. Gregor slumped to the ground, by the dead body of Oberyn. Jaime knew that Gregor was finished as well. Jaime and Gendry both looked horrified, and slowly backed away from the scene, to the sound of two canons going off. It was as they got away from the scene, that Jaime finally thought back to the explosion.

“What happened? What was that explosion?” Jaime asked.

“Brienne was going to blow up their supply train. With Clegane gone, we’ve only got Hoat, Bolton and Hunt to deal with.” Gendry replied. Jaime couldn’t help the bark of laughter that bubbled up from his throat.

“You made a plan to destroy the career’s supplies?” Jaime asked. Gendry shrugged, a sullen look on his face.

“We all have a reason to want to get out of here.” Gendry shot back. Jaime heard the sound of birds singing four note tunes. Gendry’s eyes went wide.

“What’s wrong?” Jaime asked Gendry.

“That’s our help signal.” Gendry said.

“But who needs help?” Jaime asked, feeling anxious. Gendry seemed to take He looked around, his eyes scanning from one signal fire to the next, until his eyes landed on a spot of clear air.

“It’s Arya. The last fire hasn’t been lit.” Gendry said. Jaime could see the terrible fear in Gendry’s eyes, as Gendry started to run. Jaime was running after him, hoping he could keep up. He wasn’t sure what he could do to help, with his dominant hand gone, but he wanted to help. He also wanted to see Brienne again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was running as soon as she heard the four note tune coming from the Mockingjays. She’d been heading for the last signal fire, where she was supposed to be meeting Gendry and Arya, but when she heard the four note tune from the Mockingjays, and examined her surroundings, her heart dropped into her stomach. She saw that the last fire hadn’t been set aflame, that no smoke was rising into the sky. Brienne sped towards it, and when she got there and saw the unlit fire, she saw Arya trapped under a net.

“Brienne! Help me out!” Arya called. Brienne didn’t hesitate.

“I’m coming Arya! Hang on! I’m coming!” Brienne called as she ran over. She cut the net open with her knife and helped Arya to her feet. Arya looked terrified.

“Thanks Brienne.” Arya said, as she brushed herself off.

“Are you alright? Are you injured Arya?” Brienne asked her. Arya shook her head.

“No. I’m okay.” Arya replied.

“Who did this?” Brienne asked.

“It was Ramsay Bolton.” Arya said. Before Arya could say anymore, she saw him, throwing knife in hand, and Brienne was quick as lightning as she pulled out an arrow, notched it and loosed it. The arrow hit Ramsay Bolton in the heart, and he fell to the ground. The canon went off, signifying death. Brienne let out a breath of relief. She was relieved that she’d gotten Ramsay. “Brienne?” Arya said softly. Brienne turned around to see Arya standing there, trembling. One of Ramsay’s daggers embedded in her chest.

“Oh God.” Brienne uttered softly. Arya was the one who pulled out the knife. It seemed to take an age as the long blade was pulled from Arya’s flesh, the point dripped with blood. Brienne noticed the blood stain spreading from Arya’s wound. Her jacket was open, allowing Brienne a view of the dark burgundy, spreading across a charcoal grey shirt. Arya collapsed into Brienne’s arms. Brienne trembled as she held Arya in her arms, and knelt on the ground. That tiny, fragile, thin little girl was shaking now, bleeding to death, and Brienne knew there was nothing she could do. Arya looked up at her, her face leaning on Brienne’s right shoulder. Her eyes were wide, and she was taking deep, gasping breaths.

“How bad is it?” Arya uttered. The look of pain on her face was undeniable, and Brienne knew what she had to do.

“You’re okay Arya. You’re going to be fine. You’ll be fine.” Brienne whispered to her.

“Did you do it? Did you get rid of the supplies?” Arya whispered.

“Yeah. All of them.” Brienne said gently. She stroked Arya’s hair, trying to offer some comfort.

“Good. You have to win Brienne. I know... I know Gendry won’t try now. He’ll go after the careers. Try and stop him if you can. I don’t want him to die like that. I don’t want him to die in such a terrible, stupid way.” Arya whispered. Brienne felt tears escape her eyes as she looked into the grey eyes of the girl she cradled in her arms.

“I’ll do my best Arya. I can promise you that.” Brienne told Arya. Arya nodded, even as her body carried on trembling.

“Brienne?” Arya questioned.

“Yes Arya?” Brienne asked.

“I’m scared.” Arya said.

“Don’t be scared. You’ll be okay. You don’t need to be scared. I promise. It’ll be like falling asleep.” Brienne said gently, a couple of tears fell down her own cheeks.

“I wanna ask you something.” Arya said, her voice barely audible.

“If I can do it, I will.” Brienne replied.

“Can you sing for me?” Arya asked, tears falling down her cheeks. Brienne felt her mouth go dry. She wasn’t sure if she could sing and let the whole world see it. “My mother used to sing to me, but I never appreciated it before. I wish she was here. I wish... I wish...” Arya trailed off. “It hurts.” Arya sobbed. Brienne took a deep breath. “Please Brienne?” Arya uttered. Brienne swallowed her own sobs in her throat and nodded.

“Okay Arya.” Brienne replied. She thought of a song, the song she sung for Pod after he had his nightmares, and started to sing, wishing she had a better voice, wishing she could sing as beautifully as her sisters had used to. But it was Arya’s last request and she could not refuse.

“Deep in the meadow, under the willow,

A bed of grass, a soft, green pillow,

Lay down your head, and close your eyes,

And when you awake, the sun will rise...” Brienne trailed off when she realised that Arya was gone. Her grey eyes still wide open, staring up at the canopy of trees above them. Brienne laid Arya down on the grass, closed Arya’s eyes and then screamed at the sky, tossing away her bow and her sword, she raged and sobbed into Arya’s small chest until she couldn’t cry anymore. She barely registered the canon going off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Gendry found themselves staring at Brienne, kneeling on the ground beside a prone Arya. They had heard the canon go off twice. Gendry ran to Arya’s side.

“Arya!” He exclaimed, shaking the frail teen by the shoulders. There was no response. Brienne was still knelt beside Arya, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her shoulders wracked with sobs. Jaime came to Brienne’s side and looked down at Arya carefully. The girl didn’t breathe. Her body didn’t move. Jaime knew she was dead. He knelt beside Brienne and pulled the girl into his arms. He felt Brienne wrap her arms around him, and felt the tears that Brienne shed, soaking into his shirt.

“I’m so sorry Brienne.” Jaime whispered into Brienne’s ear. Brienne looked at Jaime. Jaime brushed his lips against hers. It was only a moment, but Jaime wanted Brienne to understand that he wished she wasn’t suffering now. Brienne and Jaime looked at Gendry, who was sobbing over Arya’s body. He had Arya clutched to him, as he wept, pressing kisses to her forehead.

“I’m sorry Gendry. I took out Bolton, but the knife... the knife just came out of nowhere. It happened in seconds. I thought I’d taken him out in time, but...” Brienne trailed off. Gendry looked up at Brienne.

“This isn’t your fault. This was our plan. But plans go wrong.” Gendry choked out. “I thought I’d go first. I thought that I’d die protecting her.” Gendry said. “I loved her. I’ve always loved her.” Gendry finished. His eyes, his face, his whole countenance filled with grief and pain. Brienne looked at Arya, then at Gendry.

“We have to move.” Brienne said softly. Gendry shook his head. “She wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.” Brienne added. Gendry scowled. “She told me herself. She told me to try and stop you from dying in a terrible, stupid way. I promised her.” Brienne said. Gendry took a few deep breaths.

“I don’t want to just leave her like this.” Gendry said. Brienne looked around, noticing wildflowers and mint plants. She looked at Jaime and then back at Gendry.

“I think... I think we can do something...” Brienne trailed off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the North District, the Stark family, and all the other people gathered in the district square, watched as Brienne Tarth, Jaime Lannister and Gendry Waters, gathered wildflowers and leaves. Slowly but surely, they made a sort of pedestal of wildflowers. When they were done, it was Gendry who picked Arya up in his arms, like she weighed no more than a feather. He placed Arya on the great bed of flowers and leaves. It was Brienne who zipped up Arya’s jacket and then folded her arms over a bunch of blue winter roses, and white apple blossoms, that the trio had found, whilst collecting the other flowers. Gendry smoothed out Arya’s brown hair, and then the trio got up. Gendry couldn’t stop looking at Arya. It was Brienne that kissed her fingers, and raised her hand to the sky in the three fingered salute. Jaime and Gendry did the same. That was when Robb Stark, filled with anger and desolation at being made to watch his sister’s death, and the touching monument her allies had made for her, ran at one of the peacekeepers. Within moments, a riot had begun. The citizens in North District were lashing out. Men and women grabbed whatever first came within their reach or sight. Fires sparked all over and the peacekeepers tried desperately to gain control. The numbers were overwhelming, when the peacekeepers finally brought out powerful fire hoses which they aimed into the crowds. Men, women and children found themselves thrown by the pressure of the water. They were screaming. Fires still burned, but peacekeepers didn’t care until they had hold of all the perpetrators.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ned Stark looked ashen, as Beric made his way to the man’s side. Beric knew that Ned would still be in the same spot, grieving his child.

“I’m so sorry Ned.” Beric said softly. Ned didn’t look at Beric. His eyes stared at the screen. Arya Stark was lying on the ground. Beric saw Brienne close Arya’s eyes, saw Brienne cry over Arya’s body. He watched as Brienne, Jaime and Gendry built up a memorial of flowers that they laid Arya down on. Beric watched them make the three fingered salute to the cameras, and Beric knew that this might just cause trouble in North District.

“She was my third child. My second daughter. She was so wild. She was so much like my sister Lyanna.” Ned said softly. He hadn’t spoken until the camera left Arya’s face. “She... didn’t deserve to die like this.” Ned said sadly. “She should have been back in North District. She should have been throwing snowballs at her little brothers. She should have been flinging spoonfuls of stew at her older sister, or trying to get her older brother to teach her how to hunt. She should never have been here. She never should have been a part of this.” Ned said. That was when Beric noticed that Ned was weeping. Beric couldn’t say he blamed the man, no matter how public his grief was, in the VIP room of the Capital, where the people had no real emotion. Beric didn’t know what words to offer the man. He took a deep breath.

“Ned. You should come up to the tribute quarters. Arya’s things will be in the North district quarters, and you need to try and eat and rest.” Beric said softly. Ned shook his head. Beric could see that Ned was not in his right mind.

“I can’t just leave. I need to keep watching.” Ned said. Beric knew that reaction. Parents, who watched the games, often watched them until the end. Even after their child had died, they would carry on watching. They were trying to keep hold of some hope and Beric knew that he couldn’t really take that away from him. He put a hand on Ned’s shoulder again.

“Ned, why don’t you come up to Stormland’s apartment? You can still keep an eye on the games there, but you need to rest.” Beric said. Ned looked like he was about to protest. But Beric stopped him. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I can’t imagine the loss of a child. But you have four other children who need you. You can’t let yourself fall apart. You need to rest, you need to eat. When was the last time you ate any food?” Beric asked. Ned didn’t answer. His face was stern, unshaven and his eyes looked so full of the most unfathomable grief and pain. “Come on Ned. Let me take you up to the tribute quarters. Then you can eat and rest. Even if you eat a cracker, it’s still sustenance. You’re grieving, but when you take your daughter’s body home, your other daughter and your three sons are going to need you to be strong for them. Your wife is going to need you to be strong too.” Beric said. Ned nodded.

“There’s something I need to do first. I need to speak to the King.” Ned said. Beric nodded and decided to help Ned find the King’s personal viewing room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robert Baratheon was sat in his own personal viewing room. A knock came at the door. Robert knew who it was. He’d known this would happen the very moment Arya Stark died.

“Enter!” Robert called. Ned Stark entered the room. He could see Ned was ashen. “I’m sorry about your girl Ned.” Robert said softly.

“You’re not sorry Robert. I thought I knew you. I treated you as a brother. No brother would have been happy to stand by and watch my child be murdered.” Ned said.

“I’ll make it right.” Robert replied.

“You can’t. You can’t bring my daughter back from the dead.” Ned replied. He stood up and went to the door of Robert’s viewing room. “I’m heading back to North District as soon as I can take my daughter’s body home.” Ned added. The door opened, and closed, Ned Stark disappeared, and King Robert was left alone with his darkest thoughts. He pressed a button on the arm of his chair. A small holoscreen, partially see through, appeared in front of Robert. The face was a blonde male with green eyes.

“Lancel, you remember the orders you were given?” Robert asked. Lancel nodded.

“Of course, your majesty.” Lancel replied.

“Are you carrying them out?” Robert asked, his temper rising with every moment he stared at the simpering Lannister.

“Yes your majesty. As we speak, your orders are being carried out.” Lancel replied. Robert nodded.

“Good. That will be all.” Robert stated. He ended the holoscreen call, before his eyes went back to the large viewing screen, where the games still carried on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Jaime, Brienne and Gendry, finally found a place to settle for the night, they heard the Capital music start to play again. Pictures flashed across the sky, one by one.

“Oberyn, then Clegane?” Brienne asked, even as Ramsay, and then Arya’s faces flashed across the sky.

“Oberyn killed him. Clegane died from the wounds he got from Oberyn, he just...” Jaime trailed off.

“He got cocky. If he’d gotten out of the way of that fucker, he’d still be alive now.” Gendry said. He didn’t seem to want to mention Arya, so neither did Jaime or Brienne. They didn’t really know what to say at any rate.

“There’s only six of us left now.” Jaime said. Gendry nodded.

“Yeah. Only six of us left now.” Gendry said softly. Brienne didn’t say anything. She just hoped that all of them would manage to get, at least a small amount of, sleep. They would need it to fight tomorrow. Who they’d be fighting, was still a muddy line within the arena.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne woke up, she saw Jaime was sleeping, but Gendry was gone. Brienne felt a sense of fear, that they’d been sleeping unprotected. She noticed something under a rock near to where her head had been resting. She picked up the rock and saw a piece of paper. Brienne looked at the paper and read it to herself.

**_Brienne,_ **

**_I’m sorry to leave. But sooner or later we’ll fight each other. That is if I don’t get killed by Hoat or Hunt first. I don’t want to fight you or Jaime, but if we stick together, that’s going to happen sooner or later. The Capital always needs it’s victor, and the only way you both get to leave, is together. I have to kill everyone to win. I wish things were different. If we’d all met before this? If Arya, you and I, had met in one of our districts, I think we’d have been true friends. But this isn’t the districts. This is the arena. You and I know what the arena truly represents._ **

**_Good luck. I hope you wish me the same._ **

**_Gendry._ **

Brienne felt sadness, but she knew that Gendry was right of course. Sooner or later, it was more than likely that they would have to fight each other. Brienne knew that they would need to move, to find cover. She was at Jaime’s side in a few moments and gently shook his shoulder. Jaime groaned, and Brienne knew that he wasn’t doing well at all.

“Jaime?” Brienne called to him, gently. Jaime took several minutes to get his eyes open.

“Brienne?” He asked groggily.

“Gendry’s gone.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime groaned with pain as he sat up.

“Where?” Jaime asked, his face showing as much confusion as Brienne felt. She placed her hand on Jaime’s forehead. He was burning with fever.

“It doesn’t matter right now Jaime. We need to get out of here. You’re burning up, and we need to find somewhere we can take cover, and I can try and help you get rid of the fever. Hoat and Hunt are still out there. They’re going to be trying to track us down.” Brienne told Jaime. She managed to pack up their camp, then helped Jaime to his feet. They started to move, heading closer to the river, Brienne hoping they would find some cave to hide out in, at least for a little while.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Beric led Ned up to the Stormlands apartment and he left Ned in the care of Pia and the Avox girl, Beric went back to the VIP room. He saw that sponsors were fawning over Jaime and Brienne. How Brienne was taking care of Jaime, and how Jaime worried for Brienne, even before this moment.

Beric made his way to where he knew Lancel Lannister, Head Gamemaker, would be sitting with other VIP’s. He could only hope his plan worked. Lancel was smiling at his adoring fans. People seemed to like Lancel. But Beric knew what Lancel was. He was weak. Lancel was a capital baby, he’d been given everything he could ever have wanted, for his whole life. Even this job as head gamemaker, had been dropped into his lap by his cousin, the Queen. Cersei Lannister-Baratheon was a dangerous woman. Beric knew that too. He knew that Cersei would never have given Lancel the job if she hadn’t been sure she could get something out of it. Beric wasn’t sure what that could possibly be, but he knew it couldn’t be good. The ladies and gentlemen who were gathered around Lancel, simpering, saw Beric and started to back away, and file off to other places. Lancel gave Beric a glare.

“What do you want?” Lancel asked coldly.

“I just thought you might want to make things a little more interesting for the game. I mean, people adore Jaime and Brienne. But Jaime is in a bad way. Fact is that if he dies, I’m sure that Tywin will blame you for it.” Beric said. Lancel snorted.

“I’m his nephew. Uncle Tywin would never hurt me.” Lancel replied. Beric shrugged.

“Well it’s not my problem once Jaime dies from that awful wound with no medication. Tywin won’t be coming for me. He’ll be coming for the gamemaker who didn’t give his chance the best chance at survival.” Beric said. Lancel looked nervous for a moment. Beric grinned. “It just so happens that I can give you a perfect solution.” Beric said. Lancel scowled at Beric, but didn’t sneer. Beric knew he had Lancel right where he wanted him.

“Why don’t you offer the remaining contestants something that they both want?” Beric questioned. Lancel was still frowning.

“What would you suggest?” Lancel gritted out through his teeth. Beric knew he had Lancel exactly where he wanted him. He smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne and Jaime had found a cave. They knew they needed to rest, but Brienne still felt exposed. They could end up completely trapped in the cave, but Brienne knew that at least they would have shelter. She set the waterproof sheets up into a makeshift bed, made the packs into pillows and got Jaime to lay down. He looked at Brienne, his eyes were hazy.

“I think I’ve been in this cave before. When we were separated.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“You need to rest Jaime. You’ve got a really bad fever.” Brienne told him gently, as she knelt down next to him. She used her hand to touch his burning hot cheek. Jaime raised up slightly, and brought up his left hand, holding her hand to his cheek.

“Your hands are cool.” Jaime said, a goofy smile on his face.

“I’m going to go and grab some water Jaime. I want you to stay here and rest.” Brienne said. She could hear the worry, thick in her in voice and Brienne had good reason. Jaime felt like his skin was on fire. Jaime shook his head.

“No. Don’t go.” Jaime said. He sounded almost childlike. Brienne used her other hand to smooth Jaime’s sweat damp hair away from his forehead.

“I won’t be long. Remember there’s a stream just outside. I need to get some water. I need to bathe your forehead at least. You’re burning up.” Brienne said softly.

“Like fire.” Jaime said. Brienne kissed Jaime’s forehead, then stood up.

“Stay here Jaime. Please. I’ll be back in a few moments.” Brienne told him. It didn’t take her long to fill up their water flasks, and to get some water to try and cool Jaime’s fever. Brienne saw that the sun was going down. It was late afternoon. Brienne went back into the cave and saw Jaime was half asleep. She took off her jacket and tore some material off the edge of her ragged shirt. She soaked it with cool water and then gently wiped Jaime’s face, trying to cool him down.

“You know, all I’ve been doing, since we got separated, is thinking about you and how to get back to you. When Barbrey Dustin screamed on that first night, I was almost positive it wasn’t you, but I couldn’t get it out of my head that it might be you. All I wanted to do was find you and help you. You don’t need me. I know that.” Jaime babbled. Brienne bit at her lower lip for a moment, before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Jaime’s. His lips were burning, like the rest of his skin, but they were also damp, and chapped. It was just a quick press of her lips to his, but it felt like living. She needed Jaime to live.

“You’re wrong Jaime. I do need you. I’m not going to let you die.” Brienne said. Jaime looked up at Brienne. She sucked in a breath. “I love you. So you don’t get to die yet.” Brienne told Jaime firmly. Jaime smiled.

“I love you too. So you don’t get to die yet either.” Jaime told her. That was when a voice came out of nowhere. Brienne could only assume there were speakers all over the arena.

 ** _“Each of our remaining tributes have something they need to get. If you want it, you’ll have to go and get it from the Cornucopia. Each canister will be marked with the name of your district on it. Let’s see if you’ll be able to get it?”_** The voice said. Then it was gone.

“That was my cousin Lancel. He’s head gamemaker this year.” Jaime said.

“There must be medicine to help you Jaime.” Brienne said. Jaime shook his head.

“No. It’s too dangerous Brienne. Hoat and Hunt are still there. They’re the last careers, but that makes them more dangerous.” Jaime said.

“That doesn’t matter Jaime. If there is something that can help you, that can stop this fever, I have to take the chance to get it. The way you’re burning up right now, you could die.” Brienne replied.

“I’m begging you Brienne. Don’t go and risk your life just to get me medicine.” Jaime pleaded. “Stay with me.” Jaime added. Brienne took a deep breath. Then she nodded, curling up next to Jaime and stroking his hair until he fell asleep. Then she got up from where she’d laid down, and she knew this would be her only chance to go and get the medicine that they needed for Jaime. She didn’t want him to suffer any more. So she crept out of the cave, and went towards the centre of the arena, where the Cornucopia still stood. She hoped that she wouldn’t have that much trouble getting there and back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beric clenched his hands into fists, as he watched Brienne going off alone. Beric knew that Brienne was putting herself in danger for Jaime. He also knew that the sponsors would eat it up. He hoped that Brienne would be able to get the medicine for Jaime. It would rid him of his fever. But Beric knew Brienne might not only have to deal with Hunt and Hoat. She might well have to deal with Gendry and even Jeyne Westerling too. There was a chance it could become four against one, and Beric didn’t know that Brienne could beat those odds.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne finally made her way to the Cornucopia, she saw three flasks with District names on them. One had Stormlands in large letters, another had Westerlands and the third Riverlands. Brienne saw Jeyne sneak over to the flasks and take the Westerlands flask. Brienne had no idea what was inside it, or why Jeyne needed it, but she could admit to admiring Jeyne’s stealthy nature. Then Jeyne was gone within moments. When Brienne saw that Jeyne was gone, she moved herself, heading for the Stormlands flask. Just as she got to the flask and picked it up, she felt a knife point at her back.

“Turn around and do it slowly.” Brienne did so. She was face to face with Hyle Hunt. “Did you think that I was going to let you take that flask so easily?” Hyle asked. Brienne scowled.

“What difference does it make to you? Your volunteer is dead. Do you think that Vargo Hoat is going to be kind enough to take you out of the arena?” Brienne questioned. Hyle snorted.

“None of it matters. I won’t get to go home. Why should you? Why should any of you?” Hyle said.

“Is that why you turn on your own? On people raised in the districts, just like you? You work with peacekeepers, now you work with careers, all against people who are suffering in the same way that you are.” Brienne said. Hyle shook his head.

“You don’t know a thing about me. You made a judgement about me from the moment you heard that. I helped peacekeepers to get enough food to look after my family. I’ve got a girl and a daughter. I wanted them to eat, I wanted to survive. Now I’m doing the same. I’m working to make sure my family live. My life isn’t important. A tribute means nothing to the capital. Do you think that even if Ramsay hadn’t killed that little girl, Arya was it? Do you think she’d be alive at the end of this? Because she wouldn’t. She was weak. She was a child from North district. You? You might survive, if I let you go. But that girl would’ve been finished off eventually. Edric Dayne? Wex Pyke? They were pathetic little brats, and they were still bigger and stronger then that pathetic little North district girl.” Hyle spat. He looked angry and fed up.

“Maybe if you were trying to help those ‘pathetic little brats’ as you called them, they might have had more of a chance.” Brienne spat back, angry at the fact that she had a knife pressed to her throat.

“Maybe if they were stronger, or made alliances with more powerful people, they’d still be alive.” Hyle shot back. Brienne was about to spit out something in reply, when she saw a machete appear, pressed to Hyle’s throat, held by a strong, muscular arm.

“Gendry?” Brienne knew it was him. She didn’t really need to ask. But she did anyways.

“Drop the knife Hunt.” Gendry spat out. Hyle glared, and instead of dropping the knife that he held to Brienne’s throat, he ducked under Gendry’s arm, quicker than either of them could have realised, and made to stab Brienne in the heart. But he wasn’t quick enough. Brienne gasped, as the machete sprouted from Hyle’s stomach. Gendry hadn’t waited to see what Hyle would do. He’d attacked and saved Brienne’s life. Gendry pulled the machete free of Hyle’s body, and Brienne watched the young man collapse to the ground. There was blood leaking from his lips. Gendry looked at Brienne and she looked back at him.

“I was supposed to live.” Hyle uttered. Blood bubbled from between his lips. Gendry looked confused. Brienne kicked the knife away from where it had fallen to the ground, when Hyle had let it go. But it was too close to his hand, and Brienne was not one to take chances.

“What are you talking about?” Brienne asked. Hyle coughed, and more blood spewed from his mouth. He beckoned her closer, with one of his hands. She leaned closer, having the feeling he wanted to tell her something.

“She told me. She told me if I got rid of you and him.” Hyle indicated Gendry with his head. “And the Stark kid, she said... she said she’d make it so I lived.” Hyle uttered. Brienne felt her eyes widen. “She gave me...” Hyle trailed off. His hand travelled to a pouch that was attached to the belt loops of his pants. Brienne took the pouch. She opened it, to see dark purple liquid. It was almost luminescent. Brienne looked at Hyle, her eyes wide. “She gave me that... made out of nightlock berries and belladonna... it was supposed to.... to kill you quickly...” Hyle trailed off again. “She promised if I got rid of you... even if I died... my girl... and my daughter... she promised they’d never want for anything...” Hyle uttered weakly.

“Who?” Brienne hadn’t realised that Gendry had knelt down on the other side of Hyle, his own canister in hand. It was a shock to hear Gendry speak. Hyle smirked, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

“The Queen... she made deals with Gregor, Vargo, Ramsay and Meryn too. She wants you dead. She won’t stop.” Hyle replied. He looked at Brienne carefully. “I’m sorry. You know... I never wanted... I never wanted to be a traitor... I helped peacekeepers... I helped them to get extra food for my family. I didn’t want my daughter to starve. I wanted her to live.” Hyle said.

“I’m sorry Hyle.” Brienne said softly. Hyle shook his head.

“Don’t be. I deserved this. I screwed people over... to make sure... to make things better for myself. I didn’t have the courage to go and hunt in the woods. I didn’t want to risk it..... I just wanted to make sure I lived... and I turned in countless people to the peacekeepers to do it. Just... I’m afraid for my family. My daughter isn’t even two. She’s just started to walk...” Hyle trailed off again.

“I promise that I’ll do what I can for your family if I get out of here.” Brienne said. Hyle looked confused. “I know what it’s like to have a family and to want to the best by them. I’ll do whatever I can to help. I promise you. You have my word.” Brienne said softly. Hyle blinked his eyes. He looked at Gendry, then back at Brienne.

“I would’ve killed you....” Hyle trailed off.

“I know.” Brienne replied. Hyle smiled, then looked up at the sky.

“You’re too good for this game. Your siblings were too. Your family... you’ve been through more shit then I can even imagine... I don’t know how you stayed so good..... I’m sorry.” Hyle said.

“I forgive you. Be at peace.” Brienne told him. Hyle let out a breath, but he didn’t inhale. His chest didn’t rise or fall. Brienne was certain he was dead when the canon went off. She and Gendry stood up and looked up to see that the sun was setting.

“I should get going.” Gendry said softly.

“Why don’t you come back with me? It’s better to have three on watch than two.” Brienne said. Gendry looked at Hyle, looked back at Brienne, and then nodded. He followed Brienne as she walked back to the cave that she and Jaime had set up camp in. Neither spoke, but both felt the weight of Hyle’s words on their shoulders.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had awoken to the sound of the canon. He was horrified when he realised that Brienne wasn’t with him. He tried to get up from where he was laying, but forgot about the loss of his right hand for a moment. It was to his detriment, as he tried to use his open wounded arm, to push himself up. He screamed in pain and his body fell back to where he’d been lying, his head on one of the packs. Jaime didn’t know what to do. He could see that it was getting darker, and he tried to get up again, this time using his left hand. He managed to get up and struggled towards the mouth of the cave. He was dizzy with fatigue and fever and effort, as he practically clung to the cave wall, trying to get outside to find Brienne. The indescribable relief he felt, when he got to the mouth of the cave, only to see Brienne coming towards him, Gendry behind her. Her pale blonde hair shone like a halo around her face, in the light of the setting sun. He was furious she’d left, but the fury was outweighed by the relief that she’d returned. The relief that he felt, as he realised the canon hadn’t fired for her. There was still a chance for her to get out of the arena alive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on, after Brienne had gotten Jaime to take the medicine that she’d risked her life to get from the Cornucopia, Jaime was asleep. Gendry and Brienne were sat on a log at the mouth of the cave.

“So what was it the capital sent you?” Brienne asked. Curiosity had gotten the best of her. Gendry took a deep breath. He pulled up the left leg of his pants, just slightly, showing Brienne and angry looking snakebite.

“Antivenom. They obviously knew that I got bitten. I needed the antivenom to save my life. I don’t know why I bothered. I don’t know why I didn’t just let myself die. Without Arya, it all seems completely pointless. But I remembered what you said. That she wouldn’t want me to die like that. So I couldn’t just give up.” Gendry answered. Brienne nodded her understanding. That was when the capital music start to play, and the one image appeared in the sky.

****   


“What are we going to do when it comes to you and I in the grand finale?” Gendry asked. Brienne looked at Gendry.

“I don’t know. The note you left? It said that you and I, and Arya, we could have been true friends. The thing is, I think we’re already friends. So I don’t know what is going to happen, Gendry. All I know is that right now, we’re allies and friends. I wish that that wouldn’t change. But I’m a realist. Those of us who grew up in the districts, we know that we have no choices. We live or we die and there’s very little in between that. So for now Gendry, we’ll live.” Brienne replied. A smirk crossed Gendry’s face. It was the closest thing that Brienne had seen to a real smile on Gendry, since Arya had been killed.

“Yeah, friend. For now, we’ll live.” Gendry replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robert Baratheon was not pleased. He knew. He knew that his wife was plotting against him.

“Arya Stark, Brienne Tarth and Gendry... my boy Gendry.... she wanted them all dead......” Robert thought to himself. He knew why Cersei would want rid of Gendry. But Brienne and Arya were a mystery to him. Brienne Tarth was just a girl from the Stormlands District. Her family had had extraordinarily bad luck where the games were concerned, but she was simply a girl. Arya... Arya was the child of his closest friend. Robert wasn’t sure what to do with the information he had. He only knew what Hyle Hunt had said to Brienne Tarth and Gendry, because he’d learned to lip read during the rebellion. He’d had no choice after a battle at Stoney Sept, left him deaf for six months. He had let no one but Ned, know his predicament. No one knew that Robert could lip read. No one but Ned knew that. So as he watched Hyle Hunt die, Robert had gained more information then he’d thought he would. He called for Lancel Lannister, and then sat and waited, wondering what he should do about all of this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That morning, when Jaime got up, he had more colour to his cheeks, he was no longer hot to the touch and he seemed much healthier.

“The medicine worked?” Brienne asked. Jaime nodded.

“Yes. It seems so. I certainly feel better than I did.” Jaime replied.

“We should try and find some food.” Both Jaime and Brienne looked at Gendry. “There are still two others left in this game before we have to think about what we’re doing. I don’t know how long that will take. But it might be a good idea to gather up some food.” Gendry added. Jaime and Brienne agreed. The trio went to start looking for food in the woods around them. But they didn’t stray too far from the cave. Jaime gathered some berries that he’d found. They were a dark purple. Jaime had never seen wild berries like these before. He’d gathered a small pile, setting them down on a rock, so he didn’t squash them. When Brienne came to find him, He’d almost gathered enough for three of them, maybe more.

“Jaime, what are you gathering?” Brienne asked, looking confused, three capons slung over one of her shoulders.

“These berries. They’re so dark purple. I’ve never seen berries like them before.” Jaime said, showing Brienne the berries. Brienne’s eyes went wide as dinner plates, as she smacked them out of Jaime’s hand.

“Jaime! Please tell me you didn’t eat any of these!” Brienne looked desperate. Jaime thought about it for a moment, but he knew he hadn’t.

“No. I didn’t eat them. I just thought it might be a good idea to gather some.” Jaime replied.

“Jaime those are Nightlock berries! They’re poisonous! You only need to eat one or two, and they’ll kill you. That’s how poisonous they are. There is no cure for their poison.” Brienne said. She looked frightened. Jaime pulled Brienne into his arms, and Brienne wrapped her own arms around him, hugging him close to her.

“I didn’t eat any. I promise you.” Jaime said. Brienne took a few deep, shuddering breaths. It was almost as though she were trying to make sure she didn’t cry. She looked him in the eyes, her hands on his face. The capons were forgotten.

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Brienne said. Her eyes still fearful. Jaime leaned forward and kissed her, not wanting to think about the cameras watching them, and sending out this image all over the districts.

“I’ll do my best.” Jaime said. That was when they heard the canon go off. Both Jaime and Brienne were wide eyed.

“Who?” Brienne asked.

“There wasn’t the slightest noise. What happened?” Jaime asked. Brienne and Jaime walked over to where Jaime had been gathering the berries, and saw that some had been taken from the top. That was when Gendry appeared.

“It was Jeyne Westerling. It looks like she ate some nightlock berries. Now I can see why.” Gendry said, inclining his head in the direction of the gathered berries. Brienne took a deep breath, then gathered up the berries, putting them into a pouch, with the poisons that she’d taken from Hyle Hunt. Neither Gendry nor Jaime asked her why.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime, Brienne and Gendry were eating the capons that Gendry had plucked and cleaned, and Brienne had killed, when the music of the capital started to play, and yet another image blazed across the sky.

It was horrible to see Jeyne Westerling, her face looked so sad in the picture. Brienne remembered Jeyne’s brother, who had wanted to volunteer in her stead, but had never been able to because he simply wasn’t young enough. Jaime looked sadly as the image left the sky.

“She was just a kid.” Jaime said.

“She was smart. She was smart enough to go and take supplies from the careers without being caught.” Brienne said. Gendry shook his head.

“Why didn’t she know about the nightlock berries?” Gendry questioned.

“They don’t grow in the Westerlands or Dorne. The landscape is too arid and dry for the bushes to grow.” Brienne replied. The trio knew that Vargo Hoat was going to attack at some point. They ate, and Brienne and Jaime went to sleep, while Gendry took the first watch. All of them thinking about what might happen tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beric and Ned sat together in the Stormlands Quarters. Ned still looked terrible, but Beric knew that Pia and the avox girl, had managed to get Ned to eat, in spite of himself.

“It’ll be over tomorrow.” Ned said. He was watching on the screen as Vargo Hoat seemed to be setting up camp inside the Cornucopia.

“I don’t know if the Gamemakers will let them all rest another day.” Beric replied. Ned was confused for a few moments, until a great howl came from the screen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne and Jaime were both awoken by the sounds of howling. Whether it was the howling of dogs or wolves, Brienne couldn’t tell, but she knew one thing. The Gamemakers would not have put real wolves or dogs into the arena. If those were animals, ready to attack, they would be Mutts.

“Come on! Both of you!” Gendry burst in, his voice raised.

“Mutts?” Brienne asked, as she grabbed her bow and arrows, and her other things, in what felt like moments. Jaime was doing the same, quick enough even with only one hand. Gendry nodded in the affirmative.

“We have to get out of here.” Gendry said. Jaime and Brienne followed Gendry out of the cave, and then they heard the howling, and it was closer than any of them had imagined.

“Run!” Jaime yelled. But he didn’t need to say it. Jaime, Brienne and Gendry were already running. They heard the howls and yaps of the Mutts on their heels. Brienne made to turn left, and a Mutt growled at her and attempted to bite her. Jaime pulled her out of the way, and they were still running.

“They’re leading us. Pushing us somewhere!” Gendry exclaimed.

“Where?” Jaime panted out. He wasn’t fully recovered yet, the sweat poured from his brow as he exerted effort into running.

“The centre. They’re pushing us to the Cornucopia. The Gamemakers want a showdown.” Brienne replied. Even as she sucked in breaths and kept running, she didn’t know what to do. She knew this was a trap, but if they stopped they’d be eaten alive by the Mutts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beric, Pia and Ned all watched with baited breath as Jaime and Brienne ran towards the Cornucopia , with Gendry.

“What are those things?” Pia asked fearfully, seeing the creatures on the screen.

“Mutts. Muttations. A mix breed of wolf and dog, created by the capital for a purpose. To hunt and kill.” Beric replied. Beric, Ned and Pia were watching the screen in horror.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group had run fast and made it to the arena. Brienne got to the mouth of the Cornucopia and pulled herself up. Then she helped Jaime and Gendry up, before they pulled themselves onto the roof. They were surrounded by Mutts. They heard a voice behind them.

“Well, it looks like I didn’t hath to come looking for you in the end.” Brienne, Gendry and Jaime all spun around to face Vargo Hoat.

“It’s three against one.” Gendry spat.

“Why thould I care about that,” Vargo said. That was when Hoat made a move and Gendry was quick enough to block Hoat off. Hoat used the hilt of the great sword that had in his hands, and smashed into down on Gendry’s head. Jaime and Brienne grabbed hold of him before he fell over the edge of the Cornucopia. Hoat glared the trio in front of him.

“I’m going to kill you all! Then I thall return to the capital, a victor.” Hoat said. It was Jaime who then launched himself at Hoat, knocking him over the edge of the Cornucopia. Brienne lunged forward as Hoat grabbed hold of Jaime’s leg, trying to pull Jaime down with him. Brienne had hold of Jaime’s hand, and Jaime was trying to kick Hoat’s grip, from his ankle.

“Let go, you bastard!” Jaime growled out. Jaime heard the end of his pant leg ripping, as Hoat started to lose his grip. It was sudden when it happened. The end ripped away from Jaime’s pants, Hoat fell, then Brienne heard the thump as Hoat hit the ground. She pulled Jaime up and the pair of them looked down at Hoat, who was now surrounded by Mutts. They were ripping him to pieces, and he was screaming in absolute agony.

“They’re taking their time with him.” Jaime and Brienne looked at Gendry, who’d spoken, his voice groggy. Brienne picked up her bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back. She notched the arrow.

“What are you doing Brienne?” Jaime asked.

“You can’t save him Brienne.” Gendry said. Brienne loosed the arrow, and it shot between the Mutts, hitting Hoat, and drove itself straight through his eye, and into his brain, killing him instantly. The canon went off, and suddenly, Vargo Hoat’s face appeared in the sky.

“I was showing him mercy. No matter what kind of person he was, no one deserves to die, being ripped apart like that.” Brienne said softly.

 ** _“Jaime Lannister, Brienne Tarth, Gendry Waters, you have a choice before you.”_** The trio heard the sound of the head Gamemaker, Lancel Lannister, speaking through a speaker for them to hear. The Mutts disappeared, running away, and the trio got down to the ground, as a hole appeared in the ground. A large platform, with a glass capsule pod, appeared and Gendry, Brienne and Jaime were horrified to see that Arya Stark’s body was inside the pod.

“What the fuck?” Gendry asked, looking to see Arya, still as the grave, in the life machine pod.

“There can only be one tribute and one volunteer as victors. You’re going to make a choice. Two of you have to go. You get to choose which one. You have thirty seconds to decide.” Lancel said. Gendry, Brienne and Jaime all looked at each other. Brienne felt the pouch at her side, the one with the three bottles of poison, one for her, one for Gendry and one for Arya. She also remembered the nightlock berries were in the pouch too. That was when an idea was born. She pulled out the nightlock berries, handed them to Gendry, then handed Jaime a vial of the purple poison. She walked over to the life support pod, found a large green button and pressed it, opening the pod. She held one vial to her own lips, and the other to Arya’s lips, that were slightly parted, almost as though she knew what Brienne had planned, though that was impossible. Jaime looked at Brienne and nodded, holding the berries close to his own mouth. Gendry caught on, and opened the vial of poison that Brienne had given him, ready to drink it down as well. If the capital wanted them to choose, they would go out together, rather than fighting each other, or killing someone who was defenceless.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Lancel!” Lancel was shocked to see King Robert in the control room. “End the games now.” Robert said.

“But there are three tributes and one volunteer.” Lancel replied. Robert growled low in his throat, like an animal.

“You’re a fool. You saved the girl’s life, when she was all but dead, to make a little surprise at the end. You’ve fucked up. If they all die, we have no victors at all.” Robert said. He was furious. He knew Lancel was working with Cersei, trying to undermine him, but this time it had backfired. “Someone snuck that poison into the arena too. I will find out who, and whoever it was is going to suffer greatly.” Robert added. “End the games. Now.” Robert finished. Lancel was pale as milk, as he picked pressed a button and spoke again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 ** _“Stop! Stop! Stop!”_** Brienne, Gendry and Jaime looked up into the sky, the poisons still ready. **_“I present the winners of the 74 th Annual Hunger Games! Jaime Lannister, Brienne Tarth, Gendry Waters and Arya Stark!”_** Jaime, dropped the nightlock berries, and Gendry and Brienne threw away their vials of poison. They had won. Nothing gave them all more relief. Their images appeared in the sky.

Brienne was amazed as she saw the blue and orange flames around their images, and smiled as a hovercraft came to get them, coming in from the sky. They were going home. It was over at last. They were leaving the arena. Brienne would see her family again. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you made it to the end of this monstrosity? Congrats! Thanks for reading. I appreciate any readers, commenters and Kudos, that comes my way. I hope that this was enjoyable, and the next chapter is going to be the last for this part. So I hope that you'll tune in for the next part, which should hopefully be up soon. It shouldn't take me too long. There will be explanations about Arya next chapter too. Although to ME it's fairly obvious, but the next chapter will give proper explanations for those who may be confused. (nods)
> 
> Also, for all you UK viewers, NEW SEASON OF GAME OF THRONES TOMORROW! I'm personally going to be watching the ep as a part of the Thronecast audience, which I am SOOOO excited about. But I'm avoiding Tumblr and Facebook and Twitter, so that I don't get spoiled by the US viewers. LOL! But for all of you who watch the show, I hope you enjoy the new episode. (nods)
> 
> Until next time! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... you made it to the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the next chapter where I diverge from Hunger Games planning again and send the tributes and volunteers on their own personal tribute tours to be presented to all the districts. LOL! Please comment and let me know what you thought. I'm always glad to hear constructive criticism. (nods) Comments are love. LOL!


End file.
